The World Is Not Enough
by SesshoumaruLvr
Summary: Sarah was on the verge of a life threatening event when she catches her fiance cheating on her and he turns violent. In a rush of confusion she calls out for the man who she had written off as a childhood fantasy, only to discover that she was wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Lightening Never Strikes the Same Place Twice, Right

I stood there, leaning against my car, parked in front of my fiancé's apartment. I don't know why it was such a shock, seeing her car there, parked next to his. I could feel my heart silently breaking, all ready filling with sorrow and ache, but in a small, dark corner of my being I felt an anger begin to rise.

I clenched my fists and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "Damn you, Josh, damn you," I muttered as I pushed away from my car. I allowed that small entity of anger grow, and fill me up till it was an intense rage. My body began to shake with fury as I approached his door.

I shoved open the door, knowing he never got in the habit of locking it like I had always begged him to, and kicked it shut behind me. "Josh!"

I heard her voice sputter, "oh shit" before Josh came into view, in nothing but the bottom of his pajamas. His face went slack and he came at me cautiously. "Sarah, I thought you weren't going to be back till tomorrow."

I felt my face curl into a rather unpleasant look. "Well, I guess we're all full of surprises."

He made a nervous laugh, his eyes flicking to me, the door, and then from where he came. "What do you mean, Sarah?"

"Oh don't even try to pretend. I know she's here, Josh." I moved to get passed him and he stepped in my way. "Get out of the way Josh," I growled.

He shook his head and grabbed my arm. "Just go home, I'll talk to you about this later."

"Like hell!" I shoved him off my arm and stalked passed him; he followed at my heels.

"Come on, Sarah, I can explain."

I ignored him and went into his bedroom and found her shrugging on her pants, only fashioning a bra on top. She managed her pants and froze under my presence. I heard a strained laugh erupt through the room. I realized the laugh was coming from me.

I turned towards Josh, who was leaning on the door frame, my laughing dying down. "Go ahead."

"What?" he asked.

"Explain this."

He didn't say anything, at an utter loss for any good explanation.

I began to laugh again and felt my right hand wrenching off the ring on my left. "Why would you give me this if you planned on doing this?" I motioned to the person in question. She had finally got a shirt on and was trying to fit into her high heels. She looked like she had just come back from work at the office.

Josh flicked his eyes to her. "Holly stopped by after she got off her shift for a drink."

"Oh, just a drink? I don't think so."

Josh walked up to me and I took a step back, giving him my own version of the evil eye. "Sarah, I felt lonely and she was just there. It meant nothing."

I laughed, tears threatening to fall once again. "And I suppose we meant nothing?"

"No, we do mean something." He reached out to touch me and I knocked away his hand. "Damn it, Sarah, let me explain."

"Explain what? That you felt lonely and decided to jump into bed with your ex-girlfriend?"

"Well I wouldn't feel lonely if you weren't always out at your job. The last few months you have thought nothing but your job! I barely see you as it is, and when I do you aren't ever in the mood!"

I gaped at him. "So you decided to cheat on me because you weren't getting any from me?"

"I feel neglected. Shouldn't I come first in your life?"

"I should ask the same thing."

"You can really be a bitch sometimes, you know that."

I frowned at him. "Why couldn't you talk to me about this? Why did you have to go into her arms?"

"She cares about me! She was there for me when I needed her."

"She was there when you needed a good fuck."

The Whore of Babylon decided to speak up then. "You both know I'm right here and I can hear everything?"

I turned to her, with a distasteful smile. "You know what happens to girls that fool around with other girl's boyfriends?" I stepped closer to her and then Josh just had to go and make it worse.

"What, Sarah? Does the Goblin King come and take them away to his magical kingdom and turn them into nasty little goblins?" Josh smirked, anger in his eyes as I stalked up to him.

I laid a crackling slap against his cheek. "How dare you! I trusted you!"

"What I should have done was call the loony bin on you."

I hefted the ring still in my hand and held it up with my thumb and fore finger. "I shouldn't have accepted this ring."

"Are you going to wish her away to him, Sarah? To your, oh so evil goblin king! Go ahead, what were the words?" He stepped close to me, in arms length, but I stood my ground.

"Stop it, Josh, don't say another word!" I shouted, clenching my hands together, feeling my nails dig into my palm. If he continued on talking, something bad would happen. I would never have told him about my teenage experience, which I wasn't even sure was real, but I wasn't eager to find out the truth. I didn't think he would ever betray me, but today he was just raking up the disappointment.

"Are you afraid? Why don't I just wish you away to him? That would solve a lot of things."

"Josh, you're just angry, you don't mean what you're saying. Please, let's just talk about this."

"I wish, I wish," he grinned, anger flitting through his eyes, his tone filled with threat.

Thunder cracked outside, a wave of rain followed instantly. I jumped. I recalled that it was too storming that night when this all began. Somehow, I'm not sure this was just a coincidence.

"Please, Josh, just leave it be!" I pleaded grabbing his hand. He shoved me away and I felt my hips bump into the window sill. Another crack of thunder.

His eyes held such anger that I've never seen before, at least never to be seen in his eyes and directed at me of all people. I thought I knew this man inside and out, but I suppose I have been gravely mistaken.

"Um," miss whore of all whores murmured grabbing her purse, "I'll be leaving. I'm sure you'll want some time to discuss some things." Then she quickly added, "Call me later, Josh."

With that, the sneaky bitch escaped and I wished I could have left right then to, but I have to face the music sometime. This was going to be the fight. The one that ended it all.

I took a shaky breath and looked up at him, meeting his daggering glare. "You know I should be the only one angry right now, Josh. You've betrayed me and you stand there like it is me who has hurt you."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I am hurt. Why else would I go to her? You simply just haven't had the time for me and a guy gets lonely."

I laughed then. "Lonely? Don't you think I've felt the same way? Do you think I enjoy being away from you days at a time? A girl has needs too Josh!" I pushed away from the window, the rumble of thunder ripping in the backdrop. "I can't possibly continue any relationship with you after this." I put the engagement ring next on the nearest surface and turned to him. "I hate you for doing this to me."

He stood there, dumbfounded. I walked past him, out the room, and headed for the front door. However, I didn't nearly get past the bedroom door when he spun me around.

"No! No one ever leaves me!" He pushed me into the wall, his breath ragged and deep. "You will not leave me."

"Josh!" I cried out under his weight. "Let go of me! I want to leave, let go!"

He swung me away from the wall and into the kitchen where I crashed into the cabinets. What the hell was he doing? What does he plan on doing? Has Josh gone insane? Is he going to try and hurt me, or worse…kill me?

No, he couldn't be that upset. After all, he is the one who cheated on me and ruined the relationship. He couldn't possibly believe that I would stay after what he had done. Could he?

Josh stomped into the kitchen, his hair whipping in his face, framing his crazed eyes. Ok, maybe he did believe that and was going to hurt me.

I wasn't about to take any chances. I felt on the countertops, not wanting to turn from him. You never turn your back on a person with that look on their face. The look that reads they are going to hurt you ten ways to Tuesday. Today was only Monday.

My hands glided along the counter, shaking from the terror that was edging closer and closer towards me.

"Josh, please, just let me leave. You don't want to do anything you'll regret."

He shook his head. "Believe me, I won't regret a thing."

Great, just what I needed to hear. My hand found a knife right when his hand shot out and latched around my neck. I gasped at the sudden restriction of breathing and brought the knife around quick and sliced his arm.

He cursed and released me. He touched his wound with his other hand giving me a split second to try for the door. I got as far as the kitchen entry way when he suddenly brought me down flat on the floor. His whole weight was on my back and I couldn't move my arms any which way without straining.

He wrenched the knife from my hand and instant fear ran through my body. What was he going to do with the knife? I heard a clink, clang against the kitchen tile and I knew then he had discarded the knife. Whatever he had planned for me he seemed to know he only needed brute strength, which if that was the case, I was physically unable to defeat him.

The thunder outside roared and the rain grew more intense. I thought of him then, the Goblin King, Jareth. Was he truly a real being and would he listen to me now, after all these years? No, I'm fooling myself. Goblins, fairies, and all those creatures don't exist. I'm grown up now; I can't believe that those types of things exist. And yet, it had felt so real, more than any dream I've ever had. What harm could it do if I do call out to him?

I moaned in agony as Josh added more pressure on my back, grounding my chest into the floor. Damn, everything was hurting like hell. He was going to kill me, worst case scenario, and I was going to let him. This all just isn't fair!

Josh leaned near my ear, his tone husky and brisk. "Oh, Sarah, my dear little Sarah, if I can't have you then no one can."

"Wow, that's original. You must get all the girls with that line," I chided. I was going to die, but I'd be damned if I was going to be submissive about it. I bucked against him, which didn't do anything but make him laugh and grind me more into the flooring.

"I get all who I like." He grabbed my hair and pulled it back, arching my neck in an uncomfortable angle. "So pretty," he released my hair suddenly, making my face plop onto the floor. "Can't let all that go to waste."

That's when I heard a zipping sound, the sound of a zipper. Then he was tugging at my jeans. Oh my god, was he about to rape me? Fuck. Getting raped and then killed was not the way I wanted to go.

Thunder sounded again, making my heart speed up more than it all ready was. At this rate I might be lucky and get a heart attack and miss all the excitement. No, I wasn't that lucky.

"Why don't you call out to your Goblin King, Sarah? I'd love to hear you call out for help that will never come while I fuck you."

Gee, Josh here really is a sicko. How the hell did I not know this before? Was I sheltered from this side of him? Better to have found out now, but seeing as he was intent on raping, then kill me at the moment, I wasn't sure the information was real helpful.

Hmmm, though calling out to the Goblin King wouldn't hurt anyone, and I did say it was worth a try. Probably wouldn't work, but what the hell.

"Fine. Bastard. I wish the goblins would come take you away…right now!"

The lights went out just like it did that day and the thunder was more than overwhelming again.

Josh shifted above me, chuckling almost. "That's quite a funny coincidence. Power goes out right when you asked for help." He laughed. "Just gives me more motivation."

Coincidence, sure as hell had to be. If the goblins were real and were acting as they did last time, Josh wouldn't even be sitting on top of me right now but in the castle beyond the goblin city. Funny, I had myself going there that maybe they were real and that I would be saved.

Josh then flipped me onto my back, crushing my legs into the ground with his own legs as his hands held down me arms. "Now, where were we?"

I heard snickers then, all around us. Josh looked at me with confusion filling his eyes. He looked to his left and right. "What was that?"

Then cabinets started opening and shutting, I couldn't see them but I heard them. Scuffles came around us, but we saw no one. Thunder and the rain carried on, leading the orchestra of sounds around us.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Josh said looking everywhere around him but me. The sudden distraction had made him loosen his weight and grip on me. I slid my knee up and pushed all my energy into hitting his nether regions.

His painful grunt let me know I had hit my aim and he keeled over to his side, fully off of me. I got to my feet even as every muscle in my body protested. I went to the front door and frantically trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell!" I screamed, pounding at the door in frustration. I heard Josh moan in the kitchen and movements that meant he was coming over to where I was. I tried to door one last time and it denied me access. I then ran into the bedroom, hoping to get out through the fire escape through the window.

As I reached the bedroom I heard Josh cursing and stomping his way towards me. The kitchen noises followed him as he came at me. So little time.

I ran to the window, unlatching it fast, and throwing it upwards. The stormy winds roared at me, whipping the curtains around me.

"Sarah." I turned and Josh was there, right behind me. He punched me in the cheek and I went to the floor. The noises seemed to be closing in around me and my head began to pound with instant pain.

I looked up to find Josh towering over me, his body being sharply outlined with each thrust of lightening from the window. This was it. He was going to kill me and there was no one here to stop him. At least that's what I thought.

Everything went silent, leaving only the rain and thunder to rein free in the distance. I could no longer hear my own heart thudding rapidly in my chest, but I sure as hell felt it.

My vision swam and I was suddenly wondering if the blow to the face has given me a concussion of some sort. Was I about to black out? Hell, maybe I do have luck and I won't have to see what Josh has in store for me.

I blinked in long strokes, as Josh bent towards me. I saw something fly through the window but I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me. The tunnel of my sight began to grow smaller; filling with the promise of darkness. I blinked and held my eyes shut for maybe a few seconds longer than normal and opened to find Josh was gone and no longer above me. I resisted the urge to blink and tilted my head to the left and my nose made a new friend and thy name was fancy leather boots.

I'd seen these boots before. I tilted my head and followed to whom those boots belonged to. Sure enough, it was him. Jareth, King of Goblins, the man that had haunted my dreams since I was a teen had come to life right before me. "You?" I said breathless. My vision was going faster than I would have liked, but I saw his mouth curl into a smile as he nodded. The next thing I said was the only thing I could think of. "Fuck." Then, darkness swept over me and then…nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Underground and Overwhelmed 

"Sarah…Sarah…" a voice called to me. It sounded so distant, but held a distinct purpose – to wake me up.

I groaned and turned away from the voice, retreating back into my cozy cave of solitude. Then, the voice was more persistent and someone was shaking me. No. No. I don't want to return to the real world. Please don't make me go.

"Sarah, come now. Wake up."

I cracked my eyes open a little bit. He was there, hovering over me – invading my personal bubble! I shoved my hands at him, only making contact with air and causing my arms to ache. Eyes wide open now; I glared at him, "Leave me alone!"

Jareth, the picturesque of nobility, sat on the side of the satin sheeted bed, legs crossed elegantly, and a hand caressing his smooth, perfect cheek. I shook myself for even looking at him with admiration. I grabbed the soft covers and yanked them over my head like a toddler not wanting to face the Boogeyman. Then, after I felt the soft fabric rub against my naked body, I yelped and popped my head from under the covers to glare into his smug face.

"Why the fuck am I naked? What did you do?" After saying this, I remembered that I knew no bed that was covered in satin silk. I took a look around me for the first time, avoiding Jareth's cool gaze. The bed I was concealing myself in was centered on a wall. The bed was a four post bed with curtains that had been drawn back. The rest of the room was something out of a fairy tale. Beautiful dark oak furniture splayed before me, blending into the nearly black carpet. Pictures of mystical creatures, some familiar and some I've never seen before, hung on the walls with a meaningful manner. Together, the room looked like it was fit for a French duchess. Then, the window; it was not really a window, but a large cut out of the wall, framed by dark, heavy curtains. And the scenery was – was… "We're in your castle?!"

His velvety laugh filled the pretty room. It was all masculine and clashed with the girly interior. It unnerved me to no end. "My dear, intelligent Sarah. Do you not remember the events that caused you to be here, in my castle?" I looked at him, obviously with an expression of bewilder. He tsked me. "Shame." He stood up from the bed and clasped his hands behind his back. "Well, what do you remember?"

It hurt to think, but I did it anyways. Small fragments flooded my mind. I found Josh cheating on me and then we fought. He teased me about Jareth and in a panic I called out for Jareth's help. Only God knows what the hell I was thinking in doing a stupid thing like that. Then Josh went crazy and hit my head and I fell. I instinctively touched my head to check for any marks. None. Ok. The last image I remembered was seeing Jareth's mocking face. Fuck. Did he save me?

I looked up at him, remembering then that I was naked still and clung harder to the sheets around me for security. Like some sheets would shield me form this bastard. My voice was full of false confidence and I'm sure he could tell. "Well, I remember everything except for being transported here."

Jareth nodded, not making any emotion. "You were injured, so I brought you here to restore your health."

I laughed. "Ever hear of a hospital, Jareth? You know? A place where professionals take care of me?"

He titled his head. "I do not recognize that word. I am not too familiar with your world, Sarah. I have much to do in my own to take any interest in your pathetic one."

My eyes widened at his blatant comment. "Excuse me? How dare you say such rubbish! My world is perfectly fine, thank you!"

His mouth curled into a grim smirk. "Is that why you called out for my aid twice?"

Ouch. That was callous. I dropped the topic. I didn't really feel like explaining personal matters with this guy, but I was nude and I was beginning to wonder how long I'd been like this. "Where are my clothes?"

"They were bloodied." I gasped. "Oh, most of it was that man's. Your head wound bled a little, but not much for alarm. Your garments had to be disposed of." I gasped again and he looked at me with a quizzical expression. "What?" I then asked him about Josh. "So his name is Josh? Interesting. He's fine, I think."

"What do you mean, you think?"

He put a finger to his chin in thought. "Hmm, well, I fought him without much of a battle. When we left, he was breathing." I shuddered and released a little whimper. Jareth looked at me with curious eyes. "You care for this man, even though he tried to kill you?"

I wanted to say "no". In fact, I wanted to scream "hell no!" but my heart wouldn't allow me too. My heart still held on to Josh by a thread. One lonely thread that had been stranded to isolation after Josh repeatedly swung a sledge hammer at my heart. I didn't answer Jareth. I pushed my knees to my chest and looked off into the room, avoiding eye contact with him.

I heard him sigh and walk across the room. "You can wear some of these spare dresses in the armoire during your stay in my territory."

I shook my head. "I won't be staying here. Just take me back to my world and we can forget about this whole thing."

His laugh erupted again. It sent shivers down my spine. "Leave? You won't be leaving here for a while, Sarah. You have a debt to repay."

I threw my hands to either side of me and shot up in a firm sitting position. "What debt?"

His eyes lit up with satisfaction, as if he was waiting for the conversation to arrive to this point. "I have aided you, Sarah. You could have died back at that…establishment. But you called for my help, the help of the great Goblin King. I came and saved you from that monstrous being you call Josh. You were injured, so I took you to my home and made sure you were cared for by my nurses until you were restored to full health. I let you stay here for three days to get healthy. Such generosity on my part has put you into a position of debt."

I glared at him. I was cold all of a sudden. Probably the shock settling in from what he was saying. "You can't make me agree to repaying a debt when I wasn't aware that I was to owe you something in return of your, er, services. That's misleading. Besides, I didn't even know if you were real or not!" I shivered. It was getting cold in the room.

He smiled. "You tried to convince yourself I didn't exist? How precious and humanly of you. You haven't changed, Sarah." He said my name with an odd tone, and I'm not sure I liked it. Before I could speak again he turned from me and went to the door. "Get dressed Sarah. I will send one of my servants to lead you to the dining hall. You can have some food if you like. I imagine you are starving." He opened the door and looked over his shoulder with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Oh, and Sarah, you might want to be careful when you become upset. You might reveal yourself more than you would like." He left.

I wondered what he meant by that last sentence. A draft filled into the room through the open window and caused me to have rolls of chills through my body. I folded my arms over my chest and realized that I was touching my skin, not a silky satin fabric. I slowly looked down at myself and let out a scream of shock. My upper body had been exposed for some time and Jareth knew it and didn't tell me. That fucking bastard. He got a free peak and let me just sit there with my breasts open to the world. What an asshole. I'd be damned if I was going to go anywhere with some servant of that rotten King.

My tummy grumbled and I sighed. Ok, maybe some food from the kitchen of King Jerk face wouldn't be all too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Why do you keep me here?

The dresses I found were of gorgeous designs in all different types of assortments. There were ruffles, ribbons, puffy sleeves, and many sparkling features that were made to fit into a fairy tale. I remembered the time I was drugged by Hoggle and entered a dream land where I wore a dress similar to these. Thankfully, that dress was not in there. Unfortunately there were only dresses in the room, which contrasted to my normal wardrobe of blue jeans and a plain tee-shirt. I chose the simplest dress, a solid dark blue empire dress with lace around the collar.

Soon a small, pudgy goblin bumbled into the room with a faded apron attempting to stay tied around her plump midsection. Her voice was less than lady-like sounding and made me cringe. "Miss Sarah. I'm Hulla, yer servant durin' yer stay here. Ta King asks me to…er…make sure yer proper to walk 'round here. Well, yer look decent nuf fer me."

Her round face was consumed by her bulky nose and I was almost too occupied with observing her features to make out what she was saying. I nodded simply when she was done talking and took a glimpse of myself in the mirror. The dress hung on my frame nearly perfectly; however, it was a bit too big. My hair was a mess from the obvious three day break from bathing. It laid a curvy mess along my shoulders. I picked up a strand, deciding whether or not I should find a ribbon to tie my hair with, but then decided it was too much of a bother.

Hulla stood at the doorway, staring at me. I wondered if she had been living here when I had visited before when I was younger, and if she knew anything of that incident. I thought better of it, seeing as I was hungry and would rather discuss it at a more suitable time. "Are you supposed to take me to the dining area?" I asked her, trying to hold back a haughty remark about her staring at me. I hated when people did that.

The plump goblin nodded. "That is rioght. Foller me and I'll take the ways to the eats."

I followed her, though watching my step, for I could not find any shoes in the room. The stone floor of the castle was cold and rough against my feet, but I ignored the negative sensations it sent through my body.

The room I was in was one of many in the hallway it was located in. "Hulla, who exactly uses these rooms?"

The goblin made a weird noise, as if proclaiming I was a nuisance. "King Jareth entertains guests from other lands eve'y now an' t'en. Ta castle is full of halls wit empty, purty rooms. This hall is special fer special guests. King's very own chamber is in tis hall."

I furrowed my brow. "Where exactly is his room?"

Hulla had a wicked grin on her face, one that I thought no goblin was intelligent enough to muster. "Why, rioght across from yer room, Miss Sarah."

I felt stunned by that. That 80s reject was going to be sleeping across the hall from me? Very unsettling. Hulla continued walking and I followed her through the different halls and staircases. It was all too confusing and I wondered how the simple-minded goblins could remember all the paths in this castle, which was a labyrinth by itself.

Finally we reached a room with the longest dining table I've ever seen with chairs spanning on both sides. This was a King's table. Hulla escorted me to a seat and left through a door. I sat there wondering what kind of food there was to be eaten in the place like this. The only thing I ate was the peach and that didn't turn out well for me.

A pop noise sounded and suddenly Jareth was right behind me. I jumped and cursed at him. "You scared the crap out of me you big oaf!" Once my heart settled and my breath smoothed out, I looked up at him. He was in his normal, aristocrat attire and his eyes focused on me with interest. "Can I help you?" I asked in annoyance.

"You look appealing in something other than those coarse trousers you seem so fond of. You should try this style more often." He paused and then said, "However, your hair is rather awful."

I wrinkled my nose and rolled my eyes. "Excuse me for not being able to bathe for the last few days. I guess being unconscious is an unsuitable excuse."

He smiled, but it looked more forced than natural. He sat in the chair next to me and I scooted as far away from him as I could in my own chair. "Sarah, are you frightened of me?" His voice was flat, which was a huge relief to me. His voice was usually too much to take.

As to his question, I simply looked at him with fierce eyes. "What do you think?"

He gave a gentleman's shrug. "I have done nothing for you to be afraid of, Sarah."

My jaw dropped. Nothing? Is he insane? Why am I even asking – of course he is! "You kidnapped my little brother and then tried to make me your love slave, or something. And you kicked Josh's ass and for all I know he is dead in the apartment and I am missing. What if he really is dead and they think I did it? I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Jareth sighed. I hate to admit it, but he sighs beautifully. "I only did what you asked for. How can you be upset by me granting your own wishes?"

"I didn't know that you existed! Had I known before hand I wouldn't have ever called out to you."

He frowned and then snapped his fingers. I jumped again by this sudden action. Without any warning, a plate full of breakfast foods appeared right in front of me. Was this an extension of his power? I looked at him and he gave a bored expression, as if I was wasting his time.

He stood from the chair and gave me a light look. "Eat well, Sarah. Your work to regain your dept will begin today. It will take a while to repay it, but I'm sure you can handle it."

I was almost too afraid to ask. "How exactly am I repaying this so-called debt?"

Annoyance flickered through his eyes. "Your debt for my assistance is to be repaid by your manual labor doing anything around my land as I see fit. Mostly it will involve cleaning, seeing as these goblins are filthy creatures. Besides, the castle will need to be spotless by next week; we are having important company."

I ignored the fact that I was just reduced to a lowly servant in this castle and smugly remarked, "Who in their right mind would visit this hell hole willingly?"

At this, his face turned wicked and his smile was reaching to his ears. "My fiancé."

I was silent for a moment, rolling the idea of Jareth and a goblin-like bride at his side. Soon, I was overcome with laughter that my sides felt like they would split. Jareth gave me a quizzical look and demanded that I told him what I was laughing about. I mustered a moment of calm and said, while a lopsided grin, "I just pictured what kind of bride you would have. I'm sure she's a very charming creature."

He could sense the sarcasm that seeped through my tone. "I do hope you will act in a more proper manor when you are assisting my goblins in the event. No one likes an impertinent maid."

"And if I do not become a maid for your uses and refuse to do anything you ask of me, what then?"

A sinister light twinkled in his eyes. "Then I shall put you back into that oubliette you were so fond of going into on your last visit to my land."

I glared at him with intensity. "Why do you want to keep me here?"

"I simply want your debt repaid. If I started helping others for nothing in equal return, then I would not be feared and obeyed in my kingdom and other kingdoms. I'm sure you understand, Sarah." His eyes were cold, but had a taunting drawl to them that made me want to jump up and down and scream that this was all too unfair. However, I am not the girl I was when I last visited this place. I have lived enough to realize that the world is not fair and that if I wanted something done, I had to do it myself.

I swallowed my pride and gave a stiff smile. "I will remain here for this event and repay my debt to you by being a maid and only doing maid-like chores. Once I am done, then you shall return me back to my own world and you will never bother me again."

His face showed a faint hint of surprise from my speech and then he nodded. "That is mighty mature of you, my little one. Of course, in order to be able to return to your land, that is another favor you must do for me."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. That didn't work so well. "Fine. I'll be your fucking maid and find my own way out of this damn labyrinth."

He chuckled at me in the most condescending way. "Lovely language you have accumulated over the years. How do you expect to get back to your world?"

"I'll find the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion, and we will go to the Emerald City and consult with Oz, where I will probably be duped, but that's ok, I'll just click my heels together and repeat "There's no place like home" until I wake up and think this was all just some horrible, fucked up dream." A cruel smile twisted my features and Jareth looked at me like I was crazy. I guess he wasn't a Judy Garland fan. "Never mind," I mumbled, "I will go find Hoggle and the others and they will surely know a way out."

Jareth went still and he avoided my eyesight. My breath hitched. "What is it? Why aren't you saying something smartass-like?" He flicked his eyes at me and then his face hardened. I thought of something horrible. "What happened to them? Where are my friends?"

Jareth sat up from his seat and towered over me. "I suggest you just do your duties at the party and leave my kingdom quickly. Don't be nosey and ask anyone anything. They are ordered not to tell you anything." He started walking away and I started shouting at him to come back to me, but he refused and left the room all together.

I sank in a chair, questioning myself what had happened to my friends. Had Jareth done anything to them? The food that Jareth had popped before me was getting cold and my appetite was lost all together after this conversation. I was disheartened and it felt like a huge lump of worry was rolling in my stomach, making me light headed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : He can't be serious

To be a maid to a ruler of goblins was a tasking occupation. For one thing, goblins are the messiest creatures every born from creation. Every time they walk, they leave dirty footprints all over the floors. Every time they talk, their drool drips all over the place. And their odors, dear heavens, they could make the moon fall out of the sky and break into a billion pieces. It was a blessing that Jareth hadn't made me the maid of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Regardless of the goblins, the castle itself was enormous and intimidated me to my core. Hulla, the goblin from before, was the head maid of the castle and promptly toured me around where I would be in charge of cleaning. I would sweep and tidy the throne room, which was worse than a pigsty, dust the royal library, whose bookcases were so long and wide that I was thankful there was a stepladder. Another room charged under my care was the Owlery, which led me to associate these owls and goblins to Hogwarts, and I was no student here, just a lowly janitor. I scoffed at my reference.

And finally, the whammy, the whiplash of the century. The last room I would be responsible for upkeep of was Jareth's personal room – his bedroom. When Hulla had told me this I was quite vivid with my disapproval and I wasn't sure she knew all the words I was spitting out, but she found some sick humor in it. I wondered if all the goblins were as delightful as her. If they were, I was just about to go make some use of how far my bedroom window was from the ground.

On top of the dutiful task of making his bed and dusting his dresser, I would have to wear this god-awful uniform that belonged on the skanky side of the costume store. It was a grey pleaded maid dress that reached well above my knees with a swopping neckline that made me want to walk around with my arms crossed high. Of course, there were the white, knee-high stockings wedged into grey stilettos. What did Jareth think I was – some temptress of cleaning? Who in their right mind would clean in high heels? Obviously, a man had to of picked this out and I knew exactly who it was.

"I'm not wearing that," I said firmly as Hulla laid out the outfit on my bed. We had come back to my bedroom chamber once the tour was concluded.

"It is His Majesty's order that you be wearin' this while yer out perform'n yer duties, Miss Sarah." I could see her ooze with delight at my disgust over the uniform – if you could call it a uniform. I highly doubt he made his other maids wear this thing. I wonder how he even got his hands on such an outfit.

"Well, you can tell him that I would rather jump out a window than strut around in this garment! You can tell him to take these stilettos and shove them where the sun don't shine!"

My witty anger was lost on her and she just rolled her bauble eyes at me and walked off without a reply.

I searched the room after her departure for any sign of my own clothes. I was not about to stay in this silly dress. In fact, I had a right mind to tie these bed sheets together and shimmy out of my window the ground and run off and find me friends for help.

Again, I thought about Jareth's and mine's conversation at the table. He had gone so silent when I brought up Hoggle and the rest. It didn't settle well with me. I had to see them to know that they were all right.

I found no inkling of my original clothes, which meant that Jareth was telling the truth. They had thrown away my prized jeans. I felt so exposed in this dress. I had half a mind to walk across the hall into Jareth's room and steel some of his clothes, even if I looked more ridiculous in them than he did. It was better than a dress. My step-mother had always badgered me about my unfeminine ways, but jeans were just something that gave me the type of comfort no dress or skirt ever could.

I looked at my purposive uniform splayed on the bed and anger renewed within me. I snatched up the silly outfit and charged over the window and tossed it out the hole. This was the only way I could proverbially say "Fuck you and your stupid uniform!" to the Goblin King without even having to face him. Or so I thought.

I turned back, aiming to dispose of those insipid shoes and stockings next when I was shocked to see the dress on the bed, as if I had never thrown it out the window in a fit of anger.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself and then took up the dress into my hands again. Seemed real enough. "This time, you stay gone!" I said to it, feeling silly even as I spoke. Regardless of silliness, I went and threw the garment out the window for a second time and watched it fluttered to the ground to make sure it would stay there.

"Do you not like your uniform?" Jareth's voice came from behind me and I turned to find him holding the skanky dress. I looked immediately back out the window to find no trace of the clothing outside.

"How did you do that?"

"If you are marveled by such a simple trick, then imagine what else I can do." His eyes were filled with primitive promises. I didn't need to see those set of shimmering eyes to know that this man-being-thing could do much more than pull a bunny out of a hat. He was as mysterious as a UFO, except instead of big-headed aliens, he was associated with warty, smelly goblins.

I crossed my arms, not at all feeling my usual confident self. It must be the dress. "Besides your little arrogant outburst just now, let me answer your question about that uniform." I point to the culprit in his hands. "That thing will never be on this body. You hear that? I don't know what sex shop you pulled that out of, but I wouldn't be caught dead in something so repulsive. Did you expect me to actually slip on such apparel?" My voice was starting to find ground, even if my tone was prissy.

"The thought had crossed my mind that you would be against wearing this uniform, but then again, I thought you had seemed mature enough to honor your word to repay your debt. I guess I overestimated your maturity."

I glared at him. "Don't pull that bullshit on me, pal. I will not let you try to weasel this into the deal. I will be your maid, hell I'll even leave a mint on your pillow after I give you fresh sheets, but I will be damned if I'll let you embarrass myself by doing all of that dressed as some cheap, slutty girl who works on the corner as a side job!"

He looked at me, silent, for a whole of a minute and then asked, "How does one earn anything from working a corner? Is it something you earn a lot of money as if you dress as a maid?"

I groaned at his comment. He obviously spent little time in my world and knew nothing of its dark habits, well, at least of the red-light district type of things. In order to drag him out of the dark, I briefly explained what my comment had said and then stated my grievance over the insensitive stilettos.

"Oh my, I had no clue that these would be a hindrance to your work," he said in reference to the shoes. "Shall I opt them for something much simpler?" He snapped his fingers, still holding the skanky dress. The stilettos morphed into grey slippers. Sneakers would have been better, but I would take the slippers. "As for the stockings, those are your choice to wear or not."

"As for the dress? Can't you give me some sweatpants and a tee?" I was pleased with everything going my way. I should have known better than to get so happy.

"I see no reason to change the dress." My jaw dropped and he gave a wide smile. He was enjoying my slow torture. "The shoes I understand, but there will be no problem for you to wear this dress. If fact, you will have more free room to move around." I would have told him to walk around in a dress for a day and see how freeing it really wasn't, but then thought he would actually enjoy such a dare and selected not to.

"Why am I the only one who has to wear such a stupid thing?" I whined in annoyance. I wished I still had the stilettos so I could beat him up with them.

"I'm afraid they don't make these in goblin-size."

"Even if they did, I'm sure you wouldn't even bother to make them wear it," I sneered, using all my effort not to brood too much. Have to save face whenever I can.

"Of course not, they would look silly in such a garment."

I waved my hands as if that would help my comment, "You proved my point. I would look ridiculous in that thing!"

Jareth tsked me, which was promising to be a regular fad. "Don't say such words. Here, let me show you how un-ridiculous you'll look in it." Before I could protest or ask what he meant, the dress in his arms replaced my blue gown I was wearing. My legs spread in goose bumps as a new draft licked my knees. I gasped when I had realized what he had done. I was wearing the dress of the skimpy uniform. I looked at him, anger and embarrassment blushing my cheeks. His face betrayed no emotions, except that his eyes opened a bit wider with a hint of wildness to them. I could feel him staring at me with some intent behind his glare. I wrestled the blanket from the bed, knocking the stockings and slippers to the floor as I wrapped myself up, away from his sight.

"You bastard!" I gritted my teeth together as I waited for my face to turn to its normal shade.

He walked up to me and took my chin roughly, uncharacterized of him. He was anything but gentle when regards to me. Startled, I looked into him face to find he was nothing but calm when holding my chin. "You will obey my command. I will not have any defiance in my kingdom." He paused. "I tolerated your attitude in your last visit to my castle, but this time you are under my control. Do-you-understand-me?" He bit out the last sentence, word by word.

Jareth obviously has some dominance issues and I was not willing to be his submissive little servant. I figure he has plenty of those limping about. "And if I don't obey every single command you so happen to think of in that inflated head of yours?" I was testing fate, and it was only until later on at my stay here that I realized how patient he was being with me.

"If you don't follow my orders up to the professionalism I'm requiring of you, which means no snippy remarks or sarcastic banter, like just now, then I will go and kidnap that sniveling brat right back to this castle and make him a fowl goblin! He should be in his boyhood now, correct? He'd make one fine, big goblin." His mouth was skewed into a toothy, malicious grin. I was terrified of this man before, but now was actually shaking under the blanket and withheld a whimper that was forcing its way out of my tight-lipped mouth. It was possible he could see the terror behind my eyes, which could be why he softened his expression slightly and released my chin. "Do I make myself clear, Sarah?"

I had put my baby brother in harm's way once in his life with this person, I was not about to make him suffer a second time. "I understand, Jareth."

"No, you must never call me Jareth. Only those I am on equal, respectable standing with can call me that. You must refer to me as your 'Majesty, Highness,' or my favorite 'My Lord'. It just has a certain ring to it."

I cringed at his latest command. "I understand explicitly, your Majesty." Out of the three words, that was the least evil. The other two sounded like it would boost his ego, and that thing was already higher than the Empire State Building.

A pleased smile curled around his lips and he nodded approvingly. "Now, I want you to familiarize yourself with the castle for the rest of the day, you can change into a different outfit for this task if you wish. However, when you come to draw my bath in the morning, be sure you are in uniform. Tardiness is not acceptable." He popped out as soon as he said that. I had no time to react. Hulla had forgotten to mention that I would be in charge of Jareth's bathing rituals. She probably did that on purpose.

I dropped the sheet from me and quickly changed back into the blue dress, which Jareth had poofed back into the wardrobe on its hanger. I was so not looking forward to anything at all. The sooner I finished this debt, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Sponge Bath, Your Majesty?

I had spent my day mapping out the castle in my mind. It was a large and confusing castle. I actually found a door that led to the eschewer room I had visited last time. Smartly, I high tailed right out of that door. No way in hell was I willingly going into that room _ever_ again. I made a mental note never to go down that corridor. Though, right when I shut the door closed again, it dissolved into the door. Sure is going to be a hell of a fun trying to find places that disappeared on a whim. Greeeat.

The rest of the servants around the castle grounds tended to avoid me, so my mapping dexterity came in handy. Luckily, I am very skilled in finding my room. My room was cast in shadows due to the sun no longer being in the sky. Did the underground have a moon? I couldn't tell from what view my hole-in-the-wall window gave me, but the sky was too dark for there to be a significant one. Where was the underground in comparison to my world? I should ask Jareth that, but then again, he might want something in return. Eh, I'm not that curious anyways.

I found a silky, gauzy nightgown hanging in the wardrobe. It was a silvery color, much like Jareth's highlights in his hair. I slipped into the nightgown, feeling the soft fabric hug against my body tenderly. It just kept amazing me how Jareth could supply clothes that seemed to be made for me.

I leaned out the window and confirmed my suspicions of there being no moon. Maybe it was a new cycle?

I turned back to face my bed, or what I thought was my bed. My room was dark due to the fact that there seemed to be a lack of electricity here in this realm. It was really something to have to get accustomed to.

Soon, my eyes adjusted and I could make out thick outlines of furniture and pictures on the walls. I found a candelabrum set aside on one of the side tables and went to it. Hulla had told me about some matches being in a drawer. I fumbled around until I found the right drawer and picked up the matches. It took a few strikes until I lit the tiny stick and set the quadruple aligned candles ablaze. The room lit instantly.

My face warmed a bit by the small heat radiating from the candles.

I let out a long-overdue sigh and sat on the edge of the bed, staring into the dancing flames.

_What am I doing here?_ How can I have let things gone so wrong? My thoughts flew to Josh and I wonder now what he is up to or even if he was alive. I felt my eyes glaze over. I knew I was about to cry and I couldn't stop it.

Tears streamed down my cold cheeks and rolled off my chin. I chocked down my first few sobs and then just stopped holding it in. I clasped my hands over my face and bent towards my lap.

My life was not getting any simpler. After I had spent so much effort trying to forget this place, convincing myself that it was my overactive teenage mind playing tricks on me. I had to even transfer schools due to my initial reaction to tell everyone what had happened in the Labyrinth. My father thought I was suffering from new baby syndrome and just jealous that Toby was getting more attention. Not that his assumptions were baseless. It really messes a girl up when a person she trusts with all her heart sends her to a therapist because he thinks she's crazy. Lucky for me, I was able to pull out my acting skills and pretend that I was just talking for attention and could live a normal life now.

I was so foolish to believe that I could pretend this place didn't exist. I looked up from my hands and craned my neck towards the window. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had to fallen so low," I whispered to no one in particular. I got to my feet and roughly huffed out the candles. Smoke filled my sense and my nose instantly loosened up from all my tears.

I crossed over back to the bed and encased myself inside the multilayered bed. Damn, it was so soft, so comforting. I felt enchanted right away and didn't try to stop the long awaited sleep that soon snuck in after.

Hulla woke me up with a hard thrust of a cane. Why she had a cane I cannot say. She left my room soon after she realized that I was wide awake. I mean, who wouldn't be with their shoulder throbbing from some grump goblin whacking you awake with a wooden stick.

Groaning and frowning the whole while, I wiggled into the despicable uniform Jareth had assigned specifically for me. I wished I could pull my hair back, but alas, I don't think there was a band to tie it with! At least I managed to find a brush in the vanity to tame my wild bed head.

I noisily bursted into Jareth's room, hoping to startle or piss him off or both, if I was lucky. Unfortunately, my sudden presence didn't stir even a bat of sleeping beauty's eyelashes. I found Jareth under a pile of plush blanket with his head turned to the side, sleeping heavily. His eyelashes swooped to the tops of his cheeks and his lips were fastened in a contented stage of sleep. He was as perfect as a picture and it annoyed the shit out of me. How could I loathe such a man and find him so damn attractive at the same time? Solution – there must be something in the water here. Yup, that explanation does it for me.

I resisted the urge to grab one of the plush pillows next to him and smother the glitter-dust right off that perfect face of his. I turned to the door that was half open revealing a bathroom. I gasped when I entered it to find a glorious granite carved cave of gorgeous design. This bathroom would make even the Queen of England melt in envy. The vanity was a granite slab with braided edges and gold drawers with ruby knobs; the sink could bathe a toddler under the golden faucet; the mirror was entangled around the edge with golden vines and amethyst clustered gems to represent grapes; the tiled floor was matching granite with flecks of gold covered by a dominating dark beige rug woven with a material soft like cashmere, but thick enough to be placed in a bathroom of this caliber; even the royal toilet was gold and encrusted with rubies and emeralds; lastly, the bath, if you could even call it a bath, was raised above the floor with tiled steps and the tub itself was cut artistically out of granite and could fit half a football team within its barrier.

A murmur interrupted my tourist-like state and I turned to find Jareth rubbing his eyes slightly as he leaned against the doorframe. "I don't hear any water running."

Geesh, no greeting of morning? Very uncivilized my dear king. That's what I should have said to him, but I was still tired from my short amount of sleep and was in no mood to interact with his Highness at the moment. I ignored his comment and turned to the faucet, curious as to how they could manage running pipes of hot water, but not a simple light bulb. I wasn't going to ask him and I was happy it wasn't so 'dark-aged' here. I watched the water splash into the deep abyss of the bath and ran my hand under the faucet to test the warmth. When I was pleased with the temperature, I turned to find Jareth more awake and spending too much attention in my direction.

"What is it now?" I asked annoyed.

Jareth gave a simple shrug of his shoulders making me realize he was bare of any clothing on his upper body, only fashioning long, silk trousers. I hadn't seen him ever dressed in anything to simple before and I held back a blush at how amazing his body was. He had abs to die for and his arms were just a right size, not too muscular, but still threatening and attractive. I did blush, however, when I noticed a light colored trail of hair from his navel that dove under the drawstrings of his bottoms. I turned quickly back to the bath to find it barely filled. This was going to take a while.

I heard Jareth move towards the sink and turn on the faucet as he began an orthodontic regiment. He took out an object similar to a toothbrush and some odd green looking paste and began brushing away. I only glanced to see that and then returned to study the granite tub. Right now, I was determined to make it the most interesting object in the room. Yes, yes, it was very fascinating. So fascinating, that I was too fixated on it to notice that Jareth was right behind me; his pant leg tickling my exposed thigh.

"I'm glad you didn't fight me today on the uniform," he said calmly. I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and looked up at him. He looked pleased to have startled me. What a jerk.

"Well," I said, looking back to the water and running my hand under it, "the sooner I get all this done, the sooner I get to return to my life."

He didn't respond to that. We stood there, both watching the tub fill up, listening to the soothing sound of the water trickling out of the faucet. Finally, the bath was full enough to my standards and while I went to turn the knobs off, I heard the sliding of fabric and then a milky, smooth, strong thigh came into the corner of my eyesight. I was a split second too late to realize that Jareth was getting into the tub and quickly turned away to the ground. I had missed all the important stuff, but still got a good glimpse of his glorious lower back. Damn, why do I have to find his so attractive?

I heard him sink into the bath and then quickly started heading towards the door, but somehow the door shut violently before I could reach it. Stunned, I just stared at the door wondering why it had done such an action, and then slowly my surprise melted away and I knew Jareth had done it.

Refusing to turn around and face his nakedness, I spoke at the door. "What more do you want of me? I have drawn your bath and I have other important duties to attend to."

He tsked me. I hate when he does that. "Sarah," he spoke my name beautifully, unfair. "You have forgotten how you must address your superiors. You are lucky we are the only ones here or I might have had to punish you publically for that fallacy."

I made a face at the door, which was one-hundred percent meant for him. I groaned under my breath and then repeated my sentences with more contempt and added a miserable "Your Majesty" at the end.

"That was a bit better, but you attitude could be adjusted." I heard him move around in the bath. "Turn around, my dear. You must wash my back for me."

At that I turned around in horror and gaped at him. "Excuse me? Like hell! What – have you been so pampered all your life that you can't wash your own body? Pathetic little Goblin King!" As soon as that phrase left my mouth, I felt my feet get taken from under me from some force and I was lying flat on the ground, unable to get back up. Fortunately, I was on the rug, so my sudden visit to the ground wasn't as painful as it could have been. "Bastard…" I muttered once I could regain my regular breath.

"You have to learn when to keep comments to yourself. What if I was a guest and had asked you a simple task, such as fetching a glass of water for me, and you went off on that guest just like you did a moment ago? I would be shamed and have to punish you. I'm beginning to think that you want to be punished. Have you turned into a masochist while you have been gone from my kingdom?" He gave a light-hearted laugh. "My patience grows thin; Sarah, now get over here and do as I command or I shall make you serve guests in a uniform of less material."

Suddenly the presence that held me secure in place was lifted and I could move, but did I dare? I got to my feet slowly, facing Jareth. He had his back turned to me now and rested near the edge of the bath so I could clean his tempting body. I hate this bastard so much at the moment. I grabbed a soft cloth from a basket at the side of the bath and dipped it into the water. I could feel his eyes watch my hands go into the bath, but I ignored it. I rung out the tiny towel a bit and added some lavender scented soap to its fibers and began massaging the material against Jareth's back.

I could see and feel his breathing from such a simple action as touching his back. I could feel my feet shake against the tile as I leaned on the steps. I was nervous, why? Was I afraid that I would do something wrong or that I was strangely aroused by this scenario. Damn, I guess Josh was right, we really hadn't been sexually active as of lately. Still doesn't excuse his behavior.

I dipped the rag back into the water again and continued cleaning his back. I had moved his hair out of the way and ran the rag across his broad, delicate shoulders. I let out a sigh of admiration. I couldn't help it. He was a gorgeous creature, a mean SOB, but beautiful in appearance nonetheless. As I went to dip the towel again in the water, Jareth grabbed my wrist, again startling me.

"Sarah," his voice was soft and sounded a bit strained to me, but it was very subtle.

I was about to question him what he wanted, but then the bathroom door flung open and a dazzling woman with golden, flowing lock that ran to her hips dressed in a ornate, gauzy silver dress with piercing blue eyes glared at me – Me!

"Jareth, what is a human doing in your kingdom, let alone bathing you? I had heard you took in a human servant, but I can hardly call this a fit task." Her voice was firm and filled with not-so-subtle anger. Shame though, her voice had potential to actually fit her ethereal appearance. "What are you looking at you servant? Did you not here your Mistress? Leave this place now!" She began stalking into the bathroom and Jareth put his hand up, letting go of my wrist.

"Sarah, stay where you are. Persephone, please, don't come barging into my bedchamber without notice." I heard him turn around to face this woman whose name he had obviously just stated. "I am a languid creature at heart and desired for an extra hand in my morning washing. Do not get angry at the maid who was only doing as she was told."

I bit my tongue, trying hard not to make a comment about how I was under no one's servitude. However, that would be half a lie. I was Jareth's maid, but only for the time being. As soon as he releases the leash, I'm gone – Goodbye.

The woman named Persephone twisted her pretty little lips into a dissatisfied manner and narrowed her eyes at Jareth. "Is this any way to speak to your betrothed? We are to be married next week and I can't stand how you still treat me like a child!"

"This is your fiancé!?" I spit that out with much bewilderment. I looked at Jareth who simply gave me a blank face. She was nothing like I had pictured. She didn't resemble an icky-little-goblin in the least bit. "You, Jareth, King of Goblins, are getting married to her? How rich is that? I thought you'd be a wrinkly old man, alone and unwanted, wasting your days away, sitting on a throne surrounded by hobbling little creatures speaking broken English – not bad old man."

He squinted his eyes at that little quip of mine. "Did I not just specifically tell you to watch yourself, Sarah?"

Persephone hissed. "You called her Sarah just before now and again now. You can't mean that she's _that_ Sarah. The one from all those rumors. Not the one who melted the heart of the great Goblin King and solved the Labyrinth. The girl who ignited the Year of Terror?"

"Shut that little mouth of yours, my dear Fiancé. You wag your tongue more than necessary." Jareth's voice was harsh and strict.

I looked at him dumfounded, yet again. Year of Terror? How did I cause something that earned that title? It couldn't be good and why was there rumors floating around about me and why had this blonde chick heard of me? Plus, why is she so angry about me being here. She seems angrier about it than me, but I can doubt that.

Persephone looked like she had been slapped by Jareth's comment, but still spoke, her voice a little shriveled. "She is, isn't she? And you brought her hears days before our wedding? What are you thinking? My parents will be here soon and I have already brought Eros along. Do you think my brother is going stand for this? I will tell Eros immediately!" She turned and fled the room.

Once we could hear the bed chamber doors shut, Jareth sunk back into the bath and sighed.

I looked at him, my eyes new with anger. "What the fuck was that all about? Why does she know about me and what is all this talk about Year of Terror?"

Jareth looked at me as if he was bored with the topic and then ducked under the water to wet his hair. When he resurfaced I had climbed into the tub, soaking my shoes and stockings. He was surprised to see me there and I grabbed a hold of his precious locks and yanked his head to the side to get his attention real well. "Tell me now!"

His eyes were steady and he didn't show any discomfort from my actions. Suddenly his arms shot through the water and he grappled me to the water until I was fully soaked. He pushed me against the side of the tub and pinned me there. Both our faces were trailing with beads of water and our hair stuck to our faces.

"Brave this morning, aren't you?" His eyes were wild, showing he had been withholding his anger. "If you want answers, you muse behave and you definitely have not done such thus far. Now you have ruined your outfit for the day and my bath is now unpleasant." I was suddenly aware of how close and how naked he was. My face flushed and he knew why. He teasingly leaned closer to me, pressing all sort of parts against my thighs. I gulped down my nervous feelings and looked away from him, afraid I would be trapped in his gaze. He took my chin and turned me to look at him. "If you try to ever touch me in a harming way, I will not be so kind next time, I promise you that. Now, I am going to get out and get ready to prepare for my sudden and unexpected guests." He released me and got up and out of the bath. I closed my eyes tight, refusing to witness anymore of his body. I heard him chuckle a bit and then he said, "You can look now, Sarah. I am all wrapped up so your sensitive senses won't be offended. Again, I am catering to your needs."

I opened my eyes to see he had told the truth and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in. He surveyed me for a moment and then had a look of almost regret. What was that about?

"Sarah, you don't need to come to my room in the mornings for my bath. Persephone is very sensitive where you are concerned. I didn't mean for her to arrive until the wedding and by then, I was sure to have you fully prepared for her arrival." He sighed. "Now, she had run off to Eros, which is a debacle all its own. Her brother is very protective." He looked at me seriously, his tone dropping from casual. "Stay away from Eros if you can. Don't be caught alone in a room with him. He is a troublesome creature and I am not in the mood to have to keep an eye on him." I was curious at that bit and then he began walking way towards his room.

"Jareth," I called out to him. He stopped, but didn't turn around. I meant to ask about Eros, but what came out of my mouth was a question I didn't know I was wondering about. "Do you love her?"

He turned to me with a stoic, indifferent expression. "Love doesn't exist here. You should know that better than anyone." He left me in the bathroom, alone, shivering, and wondering what exactly he meant by that last, chilling phrase.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Just Lovely

I made my way back to my room, still stuck on Jareth's chilling exit. Speaking of chilling, I was freezing my butt off. When I came to my room, there was a more practical outfit hanging on one of the hooks in the wall. There was a faded pair of grey cotton-like pants and a thick sweater-looking top with a note attached to it. I quickly swiped the paper from the hanger and read what was so elegantly scrawled on it:

Dearest Sarah, I am sure these articles of clothing will please you. Due to the early arrival of my fiancé and her brother, I request that you perform your servant duties in this attire. My throne room is off limits until further notice. You may continue your other responsibilities and ask Hulla for any aid you may need. Do not cross paths with Eros if possible.

Simply signed beneath was an exaggerated signature of the king himself.

I rolled my eyes at his warning, annoyed at how I knew not why I had to be cautious around this Eros fellow. However, I did not wait long to change from my drenched skanky maid outfit into the more comfortable and sensible clothes. My hair was still wet, but there was nothing I could do about that.

Thankful that I wouldn't have to clean the throne room, one of the messier areas of the castle (due to the collection of bumbling goblins that used it as a recreation room), I headed to the library where I knew no goblins would go near unless they were loss and Jareth seemed too occupied with Persephone to have any time to read. Looks like I was about to get some time to myself. Oh goody!

The library is a massive room that looked like no one had even bothered to try to dust since the dawn of time. Hadn't anyone ever heard of a Swifter Duster? Seriously – some magical land this is. Dust is a serious villain here.

I took out a pouch that contained all my necessities to perform my job. Hulla had given it to me the previous day. I found an old-fashioned feather duster and resisted the urge to rub it against my face. I shrugged my shoulders, blew out a sigh, and got straight to business.

I started off at with the top shelves, so that the dust would fall onto a dirty surface, rather than a clean one. This process of working my way down the bookcases went on for well over an hour. I took a quick rest and caved into an oversized wing chair facing the side of an extravagant fireplace. I ran my hair through my now dry and very much tangled hair. "Lovely…"

I rested my head on my shoulder and took deep breaths, gathering my strength. My eyes surveyed the room. I had cleaned all the bookshelves, but the tables were littered with books that would need to be put somewhere organized. How could Jareth stand such a mess?

My eyes were on one of the said books, fixated at the spot. The book was encompassed with a black binding and a purple velvet cover with a silver crescent stretched across it. I reached over and grabbed the book. It felt and smelled old, verrry old. The pages were stained yellow and had a thin, crisp to them. I flipped the book open, greeted by a writing style foreign to me. The characters were close to Arabic, but I was no scholar and I doubt this was a language from my world.

Despite my lack of being able to read the writing, I found the letters to be pretty. I flipped the pages from front to back and to my surprise, the beautiful language began to evolve into English like font as if the person who had written this book had somehow learned my home language and began using it in their writing. The book began to look more like a journal and I soon realized that's just what it was. I found a ribbon bookmark squeezed into the crease of a page and flipped the book open onto my lap. The page was written in full English, minus a few substitution words here and there in the previous language.

"This strange language," I read right off the page, "is perfect for disguising my daily habits. None of these silly goblins will be able to know what I write here and that old hag Hulla can't go off ranting about my adventures to the Aboveground." I laughed at that. Someone else had the same sentiments I had towards Hulla. The language structure, I deduced, was that of a child in their adolescent years. I skipped a few phrases that made no sense and continued on. "She was in the park again with all that dramatic flair she's so fond of. I'm still confused by the feminine clothing of the Aboveground, but she wears it beautifully. Her hair is a soft, dark color and smile warms me. She knows not that I watch her, but I do, silently in the trees. Oh, how I wished she would only look my way…" I was really starting to wonder who this belonged to, but somewhere I knew the answer. It had to be Jareth. Who else would have access or even the ability to write such things? And who was the mysterious girl in the park? Could it be me?

I went to flip to the next page, but the book spun out of my hands by a blind force.

"What do you think you are doing, Sarah?" Asked Jareth. I hadn't heard him come in, but he was leaning against the wall opposite me with a deep frown on his face.

"I was just taking a break."

His eyes surveyed me and he looked at the book. Soon the book levitated into his hands and he tucked it under his arm. "What did you read from it?"

I don't know why, but I felt nervous and ashamed that I had read his personal journal. But to be honest, he should have known better than to leave something so personal lying around. "I read some stuff about some chick in the park with dark hair and a nice smile that seemed to turn you on. Sounds about right. You stopped any further reading I may have endeavored."

He gave a small chuckle. "So, I am going assume it wasn't anything too revealing. Might be too troublesome for your mind to comprehend if you read much more." He looked at my outfit. "That isn't as visually pleasing as the previous attire, but it should keep Eros's interest in you lower."

Ah, hell, I felt like being a smart ass. Must be from being secluded all afternoon. "And how did that little meeting go with your future brother-in-law? Threaten to beat you up?" That made me think of Josh and I cursed myself for even saying it.

"My personal business if nothing for you to worry about; especially where Eros and Persephone are involved. In addition, this journal is off limits indefinitely. Understood?" His tone was all serious, lacking any humor.

"Fine, but can I ask one question?"

He paused, trying to decipher what type of question I might ask him. He simply nodded that I should go ahead and ask it anyways.

"How does everyone down here know English?"

He looked at me like I had asked a bizarre question, but he answered it anyways. "The aristocrats of the Underground found that the language called English is more like a delicacy that shows our wealth and power. This was a new lifestyle when I was younger and I was forced to learn this language, but it didn't help much when only I could speak it. No aristocrats dared to come to my labyrinth, thus I taught the elder goblins and they taught it to their fledglings."

"Did you wish to practice conversing English so badly because you wanted to speak to that girl in the park?" I asked, my curiosity overriding my sense of privacy.

Jareth gave a blank expression and a sad twinkle entered his eyes. "I think that's enough questions for today Sarah." He sobered his grave expression. "Use the servant halls to get to the kitchen to eat and then please retire to your room. I do not wish for Eros to find you. His interest was peaked earlier by Persephone's protests of your presence here."

Hoping that I could squeeze just one more answer from him I asked, "Why is this Eros guy such a big deal?"

Jareth gave me a warning glare. "Just do as I say and you won't ever have to find out. Do I make myself clear?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, refusing to converse any further with this stubborn man. With that, Jareth exited the room with his journal in hand. I really wanted to read the rest of that book. Skipping my pouting session over the loss of an interesting read, I used to the corridor Hulla said only servants were allowed to use and found my way to the kitchen to find something I could stomach eating.

After stuffing my face with food that was beginning to get tastier each time I have to eat it for survival, I tried to find my way back to my room. Unfortunately, I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in a foreign hall.

"Great, it's like I'm back in the labyrinth. Fuck my life," I growled as I walked up and down the hall trying to estimate which would be the correct direction to go.

I heard a small creak behind me and whipped around to find a frightened dwarf peeking out through a door. I clapped my hand on my chest and breathed out, "You scared me. Kind you help me find my way back to my room?"

His eyes were wide and buggy. "A-aare you, Mish Saraah?" he croaked nervously.

I turned my head to the side. "Yes, that's right. Do you know me?"

"Izzie ha-has heard of Mish Saraah from Izzie's faah-ther." The dwarf, who I was going to guess, was named Izzie, slowly peaked more out of the door. "Mish Saraah, Izzie hear you a-are from the Ab-aboveground."

Izzie was somewhat cute, even with that nervous voice. "Yes, again, that is correct. Who is your father Izzie?"

The dwarf took a step back, driven by some fear clearly written on his face. He was a young dwarf and rather too nervous. Shouldn't his father be here to take care of him? This was no place for a fledgling to be running around. Like I could really complain much though. I was, after all, a young girl running amuck this kingdom. If it wasn't for Hoggle and everyone else, I probably wouldn't have ever been able to leave.

A connection clicked in my mind and I was excited to find out if I was correct to think so. "Izzie, is your father Hoggle?"

Izzie was still and silent, but then slowly nodded and then looked around, waiting for something to come attack him for his gesture.

I was elated by this. Finally, I could meet the people who I actually cared about in this realm. "Take me to your father, Izzie. I have so much I want to talk about with him!"

"A-afraid that's not possi-i-ible. My faah-ther has passed away."

I froze. I repeated what Izzie had said over again and again and again. I had to have heard that wrong. It just wasn't possible that Hoggle could have – no, he couldn't have, not possibly. I paused my thought process and contemplated back to my conversation with Jareth when he had first tried to feed me in the dining hall. When I had asked about my friends he had changed the subject and left it at that.

I felt my eyes swell as the realization became true. "No," I gasped as I looked at Izzie who seemed to be ready to burst into tears alongside me. "When?" I asked breathlessly, trying my best not to breakdown yet again.

"Izzie is not too sure Mish Saraah." His voice became less shaky. "Izzie's father past away during the war. Izzie's mother soon followed after and Lord Jareth took Izzie in to work, but Izzie is hopeless cuz Izzie is young. Izzie was told not to talk to Mish Saraah, but Izzie remembered father speak of Mish Saraah and their friendship. Izzie wants to be friends with Mish Saraah, but Lord Jareth might not like that and Izzie don't want to displease him."

I walked up to Izzie and opened the door her was so intent on hiding behind and wrapped him into a big hug. I let me compassion get a hold of me. "We can be friends, no matter what. I won't let that nasty old goblin king have any say in the matter. You understand?" My voice was getting tight and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold in my sorrow much longer. Izzie certainly was a poor soul, but he was a child of my friend and I want to make sure he is truly well off before I leave this forsaken land. "Now," I stood up and looked down at Izzie, "let's find our way back to my room before that jerk materializes and decides to ruin our moods."

"Mish Saraah speaks poorly of Lord Jareth, but Izzie doesn't see Lord Jareth as a bad king. Izzie stopped blaming Lord Jareth for Izzie's parents' deaths long ago."

I hesitated when he said that. Why would Jareth be responsible for Hoggle's death? Izzie said he died in the war. Could the war be what Persephone had referred to as the Year of Terror? If so, then according to that witchy woman, I was responsible somehow as well. Just great. I was about to ask Izzie some more questions when suddenly Izzie shrank away from me, looking at something past me.

I turned around to find a gorgeous blond creature with piercing green eyes and a golden tan. He wore a gaping, white poet shirt with dark breeches and brown boots. His hair was waves of curves that were cut just short of his shoulders. He had an aura that said simply one thing – dangerously attractive.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I shut the door behind me, shielding Izzie from this mystery man, though I had a sneaking suspicion who he was.

"I was merely walking around this humble castle. I was told that there would be no one in this area of the castle." His voice was smooth velvet and made me want to melt right on the spot. Yes, this man was very dangerous.

"I guess you were told wrong. Now if I cannot help you, I shall take my leave." I tried to turn away but he spoke again.

"Are you Sarah? You can't possibly be anyone else. I doubt there is any other human here unless Jareth had picked up a new habit."

Was I wearing some kind of sign around my neck that signaled that I was the infamous Sarah? Damn, this familiar talk with everyone was starting to get unnerving. "I may be this Sarah you speak of, but don't you think it rude to ask someone's name without giving yours first?"

His grin was that of a cat and I was hoping I was not going to be the canary. "Of course, excuse me for my rudeness. I am Eros, brother to the hot-blooded woman Persephone, who you previously met."

I wasn't surprised. I figured that's who he was. Now, however, I understood Jareth's warnings. This person in front of me could make a nun go against her chastity.

"Very well, nice to meet you, but I need to get going. I'm not allowed to talk to you and probably for good reason." I tried to turn away again, but suddenly Eros's hand was on my upper arm.

"Don't be like that. The night is young and we have all the time to play."

Oh, HELL, no. I was seeing the foreshadowed promises lingering in his delighted eyes. This person before me was a fearsome entity and if I let him break through my defenses I was going to be a goner. Where his hand touched, my arm began to tingle and that was enough alarm to send me twisting away from him. I struck my foot out and kicked him where the sun don't shine and began running through doors. I flew up and down different staircases, not daring to look behind me. Eventually I found my bedroom corridor. My breath was rough and my feet were heavy as I went for the last stretch of pathway.

As soon as I found my door, I flung it open and shut it behind me and rested my head against it. I slowed my breathing and slowly calmed down.

"Sarah, can I help you?"

I turned around to find Jareth sitting up in his bed with the purple journal in his hand, the covers around his bare torso. That was when I realized I took a wrong turn and entered his room instead of mine. My face instantly blushed, though my cheeks were already read from running.

I didn't reply to him, simply too stunned to respond. He noticed my condition and cocked his head to the side. "Why are you out of breath? You look terrified."

I found my voice and murmured, "You don't know the half of it."

He shut the book and put it on his bedside and crawled out of his bed. Thankfully, he was fully dressed. "Come over here, Sarah."

"Give me a reason why I should?"

As soon as I said that, there was a knock at the door, followed by Persephone's voice. "Baby, I just want to talk for a bit, can I come in?"

My eyes widened. I knew that if that woman found me here, she would flay me alive. I mouthed "what should we do" to Jareth and he motioned for me to come near him while he shouted out, "Just a moment Persephone, dear."

I tiptoed over to Jareth who harshly whispered to me, "That's why I wanted to you to come over here. I sensed her approach." Well he could just have said so to begin with.

Jareth put me into his over-sized closet and shut the door. He told me that no matter what, unless there was a clear opening for an escape, to stay in there until he let me out. I held my breath as I heard him greet Persephone at the door and let her in.

Their conversation was nothing more than just Persephone lavishing Jareth with fanciful compliments and making obscene gestures that Jareth kept saying to wait till the wedding day for. Gag me with a spoon much. I was about to barf into his leather boots when Persephone mentioned her brother. I shivered at the thought of him. I hadn't even talked to the man long, but my intuition told me to get as far away from the creature as fast as possible. Izzie should have been safe from him. I doubt Eros had any interest in a dwarf, plus Izzie was probably smart enough to leave as soon as I shut that door.

"Persephone, please, I am tired. I want to retire soon," Jareth said, making his voice drowsy.

"Well," Persephone cooed, "I suppose I can let you rest, but can you first show me your bathroom. I want a better look at it without that wretched human girl in there."

I could hear Jareth's frustrated sigh as he agreed to let her into his bathroom. I would have stayed in my hiding spot had not Persephone mentioned wanting to see what closet space she was going to inherit in a week's time. Jareth said she had to leave as soon as she was done looking at the bathroom, but I wasn't about to bet my safety on that.

As soon as I could tell they were in the bathroom, I cracked open the door and began creeping towards the door. Unfortunately, the bathroom door was open and if Persephone turned slightly to her left she would be able to see me standing right behind his bed, tiptoeing to my escape. I tucked quickly to my knees beside the bed and crawled towards the main doors. I slipped out without a hitch and ran across the hall to my room and locked myself in my room.

My heart was pounding against my ribcage once again tonight and I collapsed on the bed to just collect my stamina. I looked at my hand and at what I held and a devious grin broke out on my face. While I was by Jareth's bed, I swiped his journal. It would be a while before he probably noticed anyways. I lit a candle and began to read from where I left off, luckily, it was still marked off by the bookmark.

A/N:

Thanks to everyone who has read and/or has left comments. Comments are always welcomed. Yes, I am not the best at grammar and I do find myself discovering my own mistakes once I read over my previous chapters, I do apologize for that, but no one is perfect. ^.^ I am afterall, still a youngin' and still have lots to learn (especially patience). I didn't really read through this chapter, so I apologize yet again for any mistake this may have had. I hope this installment introduced some interesting new aspects to the story. I'm busy with school and work, so I'm trying my best to at least produce one chapter a week, at least.

Thanks again to everyone's support! 3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Just to clear up any confusion, and I'm sorry for not doing so beforehand, Persephone and Eros are not based off the mythical gods (I just like their names). However, don't be surprised to find certain traits of the gods to find their way into my characters.

Also, again, I'd like to apologize for any sloppy grammar and spelling mistakes. I rarely have enough time to ever comb through my writings and am too impatient for such. Sorry you must deal with this cheeky writer. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the newest installment!

Chapter 7 : Within Temptation

_She was beautiful. Sitting on the stone bench in the park, wearing a beige, gauzy top. All the birds held their song, just to listen to her voice charm the air with her presence. Perched on a tree branch in my feathered form, I mentally sighed at how pretty this young woman was. If only I could have her…if only…_

Reading these poetic words straight from Jareth's youthful writing was not only nauseating, but made him almost human in my eyes. Never in a million years would I ever dream that Jareth could describe anyone, other than himself, as beautiful. I pressed on reading…

_Today was a miserable day. She was crying, curled under a tree. She did not recite any eliciting words or even wink a smile from her soft lips. I could not idly stand by and watch this. I appeared before her in my normal form, startling her at first. I bent down and wiped the tears off her face. She seemed too stunned to stop me from doing this._

"_Why do you weep?" I asked, my eyes no doubt conveying all my concern._

_She ignored my question and wiped her eyes, seeming ashamed that I ever saw them. "I didn't know Craven Park was having an Aristocrat Fair. Are you lost or something?"_

"_I don't know what fair you speak of, but I have been watching over you for some time and this current state of sorrow is quite troublesome."_

_She looked at me then, her eyes wide and full of fear. "What do you mean you have been watching over me? Are you some kind of stalker?" She scrambled to her feet and looked like a fawn ready to sprint away. I tried to close the gap between us, confused towards her reaction. "No! Don't come any closer or I'll yell out for help!"_

_Her words hurt. She turned to run, but I grabbed onto her arm. I did not wish for her to think poorly of me. Thus, I willed for her to forget our encounter and vanished back to my other form. She looked confused once I disappeared, but then left from my site. Such a bittersweet first encounter…_

I closed the purple journal, my heart racing. I recognized something familiar from this entry – Craven Park. That was the name of the park near my parents' house where I would go recite all types of poems and plays. Could this possibly be real? Was I this girl Jareth had written about? Did we meet in my past before the Toby incident? How can any of this be possible?

I looked to find the sky had gotten darker and I decided that was enough reading. I was already shocked enough. I hid the journal under my mattress and, unsuccessfully for quite some time, went to sleep.

I woke up to Hulla's beating of a cane against my side. I rolled out of bed before she could land any more whacks on me. Even though I was clearly up, Hulla continued to hit me with the cane. I wrenched it out of her hand and scowled at her.

"What was that about?" I asked, annoyed.

Hulla pinched her eyes together and said, "You's been misbe'aving! I's heard bout your vio'ent actions with Lord Eros. Shame on you's!"

The action she spoke of ran through my mind and I tried not to hide the self satisfaction that I felt. I was terrified of Eros, but the fact that I knew he could be hurt just the same as any other male was a comforting thought. I put the cane on top of the dresser, knowing Hulla wouldn't be able to reach it without assistance. "What am I to do today?"

Hulla looked at the cane and gave a small, aggravated grunt. "Is been orde'ed that you's take care o' the Throne Room. His Highness is takin' Lady Persephone and Lord Eros fer a tour of the town. Work with haste. No slouching or bein' a laze. Get to it!" Hulla stomped out and slammed the door. She definitely was in a bad mood.

I fixed myself up, ready to take on the nasty, vile place that was the Throne Room. No doubt it was as bad as I remembered from my last visit. Immediately I thought of Hoggle and froze for a moment. I can't believe he is gone. Just the thought that he isn't running around with his precious jewels was sorrowful. I made a note to question Jareth about this so called war that cause Hoggle's death.

The room was more grotesque than I had imagined. There was piles of kegs, straws of hay, mud, dirt, dust, and everything else you would find in a pig's den. Jareth's throne wasn't as glorious as it could have been, but it seemed someone had tried to clean it before.

I sighed to myself, preparing for this horrible task.

It took a couple hours to even make a dent in the mess, but a few more hours on top of that turned the Throne Room into a respectable place. I piled all the empty kegs in one corner, hoping to find someone to take those out. The straw was swept into another corner, again, needed to be taken out as well. The stone was back to its natural color and the drapes by the windows were lint and dust free. The throne was a waxy gold and the gems embossed along the side were glinting. I was proud of another success; however, my enthusiasm was dead from my exhaustion.

I dragged myself to my bedroom and took a nice bath. The warm water enveloped my body and I could have sworn I had entered heaven. Reality, though, was too mean to allow such ascending.

I heard the main doors of my room open as I sat in the nude, trying to enjoy my bath.

"Don't come in!" I shouted as I curled into a ball, making sure nothing was showing. The nearest towel was too far to get to in time. "Who is it?"

Silence answered me, but that was fine since the person walked right into my bathroom, a grin wide on his face.

My eyes widened and fear bubbled within me. It was Eros.

"Well, haven't I intruded on such a delicate situation?" He walked towards the bath and I struggled to inch away as far as the walls of the tub would allow me. "Such a lovely site."

"Why are you here, you Letcher?"

He scoffed at my bravado. "No need to be upset, I simply came to apologize for my behavior last night. It seems Jareth found out about my naughty conduct and gave me quite a lecture. Of course, he told me not to approach you again, Miss Sarah, but I felt a need to reconcile. Besides, I am curious as to why a cold man like Jareth wants to protect a flower like you." He was next to the tub now and I could feel the power he exuded from himself. "You wouldn't know why, would you, Sarah?"

My body began to shake as my warm bath turned to a less than enjoyable cold experience. "I don't have a clue." That wasn't true. My thoughts strayed to the journal and I prayed that Eros wouldn't be able to tell what I was thinking.

His gaze skimmed over my body and I felt, oh so, violated. I glared at him, hoping my fierce gaze would cause him to leave. It wasn't going to be that easy.

"May I help you get dried off?" He asked, his voice full of lust.

I was certain I had told him "Hell no!" but for some reason my body moved on its own accord. I felt droplets of water roll off my body as I stood up, waiting for him to touch me. I was screaming in my head, hoping this wasn't actually happening.

Eros seemed more than pleased by my compliance and grabbed a towel near him. "Simply beautiful." He held my hand as my body stepped out of the bathtub. I tried to protest but my voice and muscles denied me any access.

He took the towel and brushed it along my shoulders and arms. He squeezed my hair a bit and then ran the soft fabric along my spine. I shivered mentally. I was being violated and I could do nothing about it. Resentment filled me. How can this helplessness keep consuming me?

Eros walked behind me and brought his arms around my front and brought the towel up to my breasts. There, he cupped me, the fabric a thin barrier between his strong hands and my bare flesh. His breath hissed against my ears. I wanted to stop him. I didn't want this. Someone, please help me!

The towel moved, after a few lingering moments, down to my hips. He rounded to the front of me and got to his knees. He gently picked up my leg and bent it slightly. He swept the cloth along my leg and then repeated the action with the other leg. He looked up at me from his lowered position, his lust-filled grin beaming.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" I couldn't respond. Was this the power Jareth feared? Did Jareth know Eros would act like this? Why can't I break free of this dazed hold? It was my body damn it!

I felt Eros scoop me into his arms and walk over to my bed. I could feel his body against my naked skin. It was foreign and made me want to vomit. I was not in the mood or mental state of mind for another attempt of rape on me.

He laid me down and stood above me, his gaze fierce. "You are quite a delectable human. No wonder Jareth wants you all to himself." He took off his shirt and boots. "Shall we make my soon-to-be-brother-in-law wish he hadn't been so adamant about my behavior?" He kept his breeches on as he hovered himself above my body. His hands reached for me as he bent down and kissed my unmoving lips. I felt all the fibers of my being scream out for control.

His right hand clasped onto my breast while his other rested at my hip. He began to massage me with his right palm as he spread kisses along the column of my throat. His chest was on my stomach. His hand got more aggressive as he squeezed and played with my breast.

Why was this happening? I could feel vile rise in my throat, but all I could do was push it down. My eyes glossed over with unshed tears as I continued to will my body to push Eros away.

His hand moved from my hip and he pressed it against my womanhood. I gasped and he looked up at me, a wicked smile twisting his lips. "You don't find my touch desirable? Do you want me to make you scream in pleasure, Sarah?" His mouth clamped onto my breast and he nursed it like he was a baby teething. I could feel the tears in my eyes about to break its barriers.

Suddenly his fingers spread my womanhood open and his fingers lingered at my opening before plunging into me. The tears finally started streaming down my face. I went numb. Eros continued to assault my body with torturous motions and unwanted attention. That's when I heard him remove his pants down to his ankles. He was planning on making this a full-blown rape. I was so angry at my body and at everything. I just wanted to return to my old life. At least there I had a chance to beat off rapists.

I felt Eros's hard length against my thigh and I once against gasped, making him even more enthralled in the act. "Sarah," he whispered as he leaned towards my ear, "I want you to be mine." As he began to position himself, I felt an intense aura enter the room. Suddenly Eros was thrown away from my body.

From my position I could see Jareth, his eyes ablaze with anger, standing in my room. He reached for Eros and threw him up against the wall, his voice full of hatred and fury. "Did you not listen to me earlier? I said not to touch her! How dare you defy me!" He began to choke Eros. "Shall I show you why I won the war?"

Eros's eyes were wide, but he was not scared of Jareth. That was confusing because if I was in his position, I would sure as hell be afraid of him. "Kill me and my father will wage another war," Eros squeezed out under Jareth's grasp.

Jareth slammed Eros against the wall again. "You think I give a damn about what your father will do? Stop hiding under his shadow you pathetic child! Don't you know what I did to your people? To traitors like you?" Jareth leaned forward and began whispering harshly into Eros's ear. Whatever he said changed Eros's facial expression. He was now scared, if not, downright terrified. Jareth released him. "Now leave my sight!" Without hesitation, Eros transformed into a white raven and flew out of my window.

I finally let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. Jareth looked over at me, his expression softening instantly. He reached out for me, but I made use of my new found voice. "Don't touch me! I don't want anyone touching me ever again!" I curled onto my side, wrapped my arms around myself, and brought my knees up to my stomach. I cried out in full, my distress shown plainly. My throat hurt already from my crying, but I couldn't hold it in. My mind was reeling from what had just happened right before Jareth intervened. What could have continued to happen.

I felt Jareth come onto the bed. I started to lash out with my arms to keep him away. "Shh…Sarah." He grabbed me from behind and held onto me tight, trying to subdue me. I continued to resist for a while, but then gave up and continued crying, cursing Eros, cursing Jareth, cursing this whole place. He began petting my wet hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered to me, his voice sincere. I lay in his embrace, enveloped by his warm, gentle body.

After what seemed like forever, my sobbing ceased and Jareth and I were just lying on my bed, my body being protected by his. No one said anything for minutes, afraid I might burst into tears again.

Finally, Jareth moved from me and I instantly felt a sense of loss. "You should change into some attire." He snapped his fingers and a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt appeared at the edge of the bed (along with a pair of underwear and a bra). "You probably want some time alone." I simply looked at him, not speaking. I knew my eyes were puffy and red, but Jareth didn't seem to notice. In fact, he was very gentle and nurturing. This was the Jareth from the journal and I was the girl crying in the park.

He turned to leave but I called out to him. "Jareth." He stopped, not turning around. I sensed guilt issue from him. "Do I know the girl from the journal?" No response. "Is that girl me?"

He slightly turned his face towards me, his eyes glossed over. He was upset, sad. He gave a small, wistful smile and left my room. I quickly inched for the new change of clothes, refusing to be naked any longer.

Once I was dressed in modern clothes, I felt like I was in my old skin again. Did he choose these clothes because he knew they would help comfort me?

Jareth was sure surprising. Not like I remember from my younger years.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. A remnant from what Eros had done to me earlier. I sat on the edge of the bed and hugged myself, not trusting my legs to hold me up. I was mentally and physically exhausted. My body crawled with disgust of having been violated. If only Josh had never cheated on me. Josh and I would have gone on to marry each other, buy a house, and have children of our own. What have I done to deserve such a life?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Lost in Translation

Dressed in my jeans and t-shirt, I crept out of the castle unnoticed. It was morning, but the sun had yet to break over the horizon. Anyone who would be up at this time would be too sleepy to notice my wanderings.

After last night, I have concluded that Jareth's word meant nothing. Eros violated me and Jareth was too late to save me. Relying on him was something I'm not willing to do anymore.

The Goblin City was dead silent except for a few clucks coming from roving chickens. I made it to the gates of the city. It was quite perplexing how to open the doors without waking the gatekeeper. I searched for another opening, but failed miserably in succeeding. I put a small amount of pressure on the door, only to have it creak awfully loud. I jumped back into a gathering of shadows and stood still, hoping I had not woken anyone. Thankfully, I hadn't. I pushed the door wide enough for me to slip through and then left the Goblin City.

From outside the walls of the city I can see a beautiful decline of the land. The Labyrinth twisted under the sunless sky and the forest was pale in this time of day. There was no sign of life from my position, but I am not about to wait around for something to show up and ruin what could be my only chance to escape the castle. I inhaled a deep breath and walked down the path, embracing my decision to leave the castle. Where was I going? I haven't a clue.

The sun bloomed from the horizon soon after I had emerged myself in a familiar dump-like place. I could see the stirring of the hermit creatures that carried various odd objects on their tiny bodies. I remembered the wrinkly creature that tried to sway me with my prized possessions. That fantasy trip I had taken as a teen was a real life nightmare come back to revisit me again.

I crouched and tiptoed behind garbage piles, hoping to remain unnoticed among the waking creatures. I tripped over an abandoned tire and put my hands in front of myself to break the fall. My knee, unfortunately, nicked itself against a sharp object that bit into my jeans. I cursed under my breath and rolled into the nearest patch of shade, shielding myself from anyone who might have heard my clumsiness.

Once the close seemed clear I sat up and looked down at my knee to find my jeans beginning to soak in blood around my kneecap. My body must be still in shock because the wound did not hurt yet. I either had the option to try to take off my pants and examine the wound or to simply find a makeshift tourniquet. If only I could find what I had hit my knee on, but I had rolled away that now I can't remember where exactly I had fallen. I voted for the latter of my options, seeing as I was on the run, more like limping. I found a tattered rag and twisted it around my kneecap. I hissed between my teeth. It definitely hurt now and was going to be a pain in the ass to heal.

With my tourniquet in place, I started limping off in no particularly planned direction.

The garbage piles cleared way to the forest. I shiver at the thought of those fury orange creatures rolling around in there somewhere. The stone barrier I met that separated me from the forest was too tall to climb. I peered down to the right of me and saw what looked like could be a door. With no better options, I made my way towards that area, hoping it truly was a way into the forest.

Maybe luck was on my side. It was a pair of wooden doors void of any knockers. Without hesitation I went to the doors, only to have the ground beneath me give way and I was suddenly descending down an angled tunnel. My knee shot pain through my body. Luck has quickly abandoned me.

The tunnel emptied me out into a dark room. It didn't take me long to realize I was in an Oubliette. Hoggle had said the Labyrinth was riddled with these rooms.

My heart began to pound as adrenaline pumped through my veins. I couldn't see anything. The darkness seemed to steal my calm. No one knows where I am. No one will ever find me. I let out a ragged scream, angry at everything. It is so frustrating that this Labyrinth will not let me leave.

I felt at my knee, wondering if it was bleeding even more. I heard something move close to me and I let out a squeal of fear. "Who's there?" I called out. No one answered – of course.

The noise started again. It sounded like hard footsteps. My heart dropped as I silently listen to the steps come closer to me. What was down here with me? I held my breath, hoping that whatever it was would just get bored with me and walk away.

"Sarah." One word, that's all it took to send shivers down my spine. The voice belonged to none other than the resident king of goblins.

I let out a breath, not sure it was out of relief or shock. "What are you doing here?"

I could tell he was smiling when he spoke. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Maybe so, but you should know I can't stay in that place after all that has happened."

Jareth took care with what he wanted to say. "I know what happened with Eros was unfortunate, but you are under my orders and I never said you could leave."

Hate laced me voice, "Unfortunate? Are you kidding me? I was pretty much raped by that guy and you take it so lightly. Give me one good reason I should have stayed there!" It was so freeing screaming into the dark, but also unsatisfying that I couldn't see his expressions.

"The only way out of my world is to fulfill your services to me. That is reason enough."

I wanted to give him the finger, but he wouldn't be able to see it anyways or probably even know what it meant. "I would rather rely on myself out here than to rely on your words. You said you would protect me, but you didn't."

"And I told you not to read my journal, but I see that you read some more of that as well. Tell me, how much more have you learned about me? Anything interesting?"

"Are you really going to weigh that against what happened with Eros? You are even pettier than I thought, Jareth. Now, if you have no intentions on helping me out of here and setting me free, then I suggest you go back to your pretty fiancé and leave me the fuck alone." I jolted my body with my words and ended up turning my knee at an awkward angle. I sucked in air between my teeth and let out a small curse.

I could hear Jareth hesitate. "What's wrong? Why did you make that noise?"

I glared into the darkness, aiming my voice at his direction as I held my knee. "What the fuck do you care? Just leave, I'll find my own way out. I'm just fine."

Jareth quickly created a light source and my eyes slowly started to adjust. I could make out Jareth standing a foot away from me.

"Sarah, what happened to your leg?" He asked as he began to bend down towards me.

I wriggled my body away from him. "Don't touch me!" I shouted, my eyes full of pain and anger.

Jareth frowned as he batted my hands away and touched my wound. I winced in from the throbbing centering from my knee. I was in too much pain to push him away, so I lay there while he examined me.

"We need to get you back to the castle. If we don't heal this soon it could cause some damage."

"No!" I shouted at him. "I will never go back to that place. Do you understand? I would rather cut off my pinky then have to be in the same place as that person."

His eyes reflected regret and stubbornness. "I'm trying to help you, Sarah. Let me help you."

"Help me? I don't need anything from you, let alone your help. I've made it through this labyrinth before without your help – I can do it again."

"Why do you always refuse me?"

"Why do you always want to trap me here?"

His eyes changed. "I see you haven't read much of my journal if you don't know the answer to that."

I disregarded his comment and began to try my best to get to my feet. "Jareth, just send me home, please. I don't care about your journal, about your fiancé, about your castle, or about you. Just send me home. I won't ever call out to you again. I won't even think about this place. I just want to go back to my life."

Jareth held my elbow as I stood up and I didn't want to push him away. He didn't let go of my elbow however. "I can't let you go until you understand."

"Understand what?" I snapped. I am sick and tired of him always trying to force me to do something.

"My pain." That short phrase was filled with the most emotion I've heard from him. His mismatched eyes told stories I didn't know and I don't care to find out. "You have suffered while under my care and for that I am sorry, but you must know to the extent of the pain you have caused me until you can leave. That is all I ask."

I still didn't understand what he was saying. "And how, pray tell, do I learn of your suffering? Do I need to have a few more rounds with Eros? Clean the toilet bowls of every goblin? How has anything you've made me do up till now pushed me towards helping me understand your pain? Well?" I could feel my eyes glaze over.

"I can appreciate that you were young and naïve on your last visit, but I will not allow those to be excuses to your betrayal." He pulled out a crystal ball and fluttered it around his fingertips. "You must understand." He transformed the crystal into the purple journal and he handed it to me. "I think you are ready to finish reading this." He snapped his fingers and we were suddenly outside a small cottage. The fresh air filled my senses and I instantly felt a bit more rejuvenated. "You can stay here until that wound is healed. This is the home of the best medic in my land and you might find this place a bit comforting."

The cottage looked warm and I had no doubt I would be happier here than the castle. Of course, once my wound heals I am out of here.

Jareth took a step away from me. "You will be welcomed here, no doubt, but remember that this is my territory and I will be able to find you no matter where you are. That is my rightful power. However, Eros and Persephone may also be able to sense you since you are from another world. Be careful and don't be afraid to call out for my help."

I glared at him. "I won't need your help, but thank you for not returning me to the castle."

He gave a neutral smile and faded into the wind. I tucked the purple journal under my arm and began limping towards the cottage. My pants were soaked even more with my blood, which meant my tourniquet was not holding.

The door of the cottage opened up and I saw a feminine dog-like creature approach me. "You must be Sarah." Her voice was gentle.

I really wanted to be sarcastic about how I was tired of everyone knowing who I was, but opted not to because she had done nothing wrong to deserve that. "Yes. Jareth said you could help me."

She simply nodded and ushered me into the cottage. She seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Come now, dear, let me take you to a bed. I need to get a good look at that knee of yours."

I obediently followed her and listened to all her instructions. I didn't look at my wound when she ripped through my jeans. I was saddened that I ruined them right after I had gotten them. Luckily, Jareth had sent more jeans and shirts for me. How he did this, I didn't know, but I sure as hell wasn't about to question it.

"My uncle spoke highly of you," she said as she cleaned and dressed my wound.

"Oh, and what have you heard about me?"

"Uncle Didymus said you were a very courageous woman who cared deeply for her friends and family. He spoke nothing but good things of you."

I was surprised by that. "Didymus is your uncle?"

"Yes, unfortunately he is no longer with us. He went off to fight in the war and valiantly died protecting a family of swamp dwarfs."

Again, that event – that _war_. "What exactly is this war everyone speaks of?"

She frowned. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you about that."

"Says who?"

"King Jareth sent a letter before your arrival saying that I shall tell you nothing of the events after or pertaining to your last visit."

"And how did he manage to send such a letter when he was with me up till my arrival?" She gave me a knowing look and I bit my lip to keep from grumbling. Jareth was a sly guy. He could do anything with those magic tricks of his. Such an unfair balance.

"My name is Tessabeth. If you need anything just call out for me. It is a small cottage, so I will be able to hear you. I have excellent hearing. Now get some rest. That wound won't heal itself you know." She tucked me into my bed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I let out a large sigh and folded my hands over my face. I wish I could magically make headaches disappear.

I looked over to the nightstand to see the purple journal laying flat upon it. All my answers were in there. As a picked up the book I could feel my heart beat a second faster than normal. I was anxious. Why? Why did I care so much about the contents of this journal? Maybe I'm frightened of finding out that I'm the girl inside this journal. If so, then how come Jareth never told me about our previous encounters?

I stopped badgering myself with questions I didn't have the answer to. Only one way to find out the truth and that was to read. I flipped the journal to the general area I had left off and buried myself into its contents. After this I will no longer be trying to climb up a muddy slope. I will be able to decipher Jareth's motives and understand why all this is happening to me.

A/N:

Sorry everyone for the delayed update. I've been sick and busy with school, so I haven't had much time to sit down and write this out. The transitions might be a bit sloppy but I really wanted to get to this plot. Thanks for everyone's reviews and I hope that you will anticipate the next chapter where Sarah finds out about Jareth's secret!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Why does it always rain on me?

As I sat, bedridden by Tessabeth's demands, I gripped Jareth's journal in my hands.

_She was sad, yet again, today. Her belly was swelling more these days and the worry in her eyes hurt my heart. Sleep was not an action to me anymore. I dedicated myself to watching her. I sat on my branch in my feathered form, waiting for her to come to our unspoken meeting place, every night and day. She was the breathtaking. Her sorrow, however, made my heart heavy._

_After months of my silent watching, I couldn't take it anymore. I HAD to see what was making my love weep so often._

_I glided above her as she walked in side streets. She came upon an establishment that looked much finer than any goblin hut we have in my world. I couldn't very well fly into her home, but there were plenty of windows that I could look into. In this world their windows have a barrier called glass that blocks anything from coming into an establishment. It's very peculiar._

_I watched her go into her house and walk between rooms till she entered a place with a round table and kitchen appliances. Luckily there was a nice ledge for me to perch on so I could observe her. _

_A man walked into the room and embraced her softly. They pecked lips._

_This was her lover. _

_My heart sank even lower into my stomach. She has a male to stand by her side already. Jealousy and anger went through me. I was jealous that he had her, but angry that he allowed her to be so sad. If she was mine, I would never allow her to carry one ounce of pain._

_Suddenly, a small girl with flowing dark hair skipped into the room and ran into my beauty's arms. Both of their faces were lit up with joy. Her smile had returned to her face._

_The small child was a spitting image of the woman. It hit me then suddenly – this was her child. To think that my beautiful flower had already spawned with someone else…_

_I have been too young and naïve to believe that she was only for me. She belongs to someone else. Someone has already discovered her and touched her body in ways that I've only dreamed of. My heart ached and was beginning to break. I love her and yet she already has another love._

The face I had after reading this entry was probably indescribable. This person was so not me. Whoever this person was had definitely not been me ever. Unless I had popped out a kid and got married.

I sighed. I wasn't sure whether my sigh or of relief or disappointment. That confused me. Why would I be disappointed that I wasn't this woman that Jareth obsessed over? I ignored the answer that was begging to be said and continued reading.

_Spurned by this discovery, I left that world to lick my wounds. Yes, I loved her, but how can I convince a woman to love me, a child and novice at love, when she already has a lover? I locked myself in the library and studied deeply into all sorts of subjects, hoping my brooding stubbornness would cure me for my love of her. I kept trying to convince myself that I could not have her. She is taken. However, every time I tried forgetting about her, all I could do was think about her. About her rosy cheeks, sparkling eyes, soft hair, whimsical voice…she was my dream woman and I had to have her._

_I decided that I would make her mine by any means necessary. She would be mine and only mine._

"Sarah, you have a guest." My concentration was broken and I jumped in the bed, clamping the journal shut as if I was afraid Tessabeth would be able to read it from the doorway.

After catching my breath from the surprise, I smiled at the furry nurse. "Who is it?" I asked, suddenly concerned about who would come see me.

She came towards me and motioned for me to get up. "Come on, you need to exercise your leg and I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised to see who has come to visit." That caught my interest.

I put the journal on the nightstand and got to my feet. My sudden motion made my knee twinge, but the pain was less that it had been before. I followed Tessabeth to the front door, wondering why she just hadn't invited the guest inside the cottage.

As I got outside the cottage, sunlight splashed against my pale skin and when my eyes adjusted I could tell why I had to meet the visitor outside.

"Ludo!" I exclaimed as I ran towards my friend to embrace him. He was the same creature as he always was. However, age had seemed to creep up on him. His orange tuff was sprinkled with gray and his eyes were heavier set than they had been all those years ago. Nevertheless, my heart leapt with joy at seeing one of my friends.

"Sarah, it's nice to see you again." I was taken back from his speech. He sounded so educated and fluent with English. I had expected broken words and phrases to greet my ears, a voice built for this burly fur ball.

"It's great to see you, too! Ludo, you speak so well now. I'm going to assume you have been practicing? Who taught you?"

Ludo patted my head with his large paw. I felt silly, but was comforted by his gesture. "Didymus taught me how to speak. He was my faithful brother until the end. I assume you have found out about his fate?" I slowly nodded. He wheezed a large sigh. "Yes, the war was unfortunate. Lost many good brothers. That silly dog, Ambrosius, followed his master to the end. Such a loyal comrade. Didymus was always proud of you Sarah. He thought of you as a daughter. Seeing as he never settled down, driven by his duty to serve and protect, Didymus never had any offspring. We were all proud of you." He gave me a smile that was filled with such emotion. "Why have you come back here?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to this. I couldn't very well tell him about everything that had happened. I already disowned this place as a dream. I had given up on my friends that believed so much in me. To tell the sole surviving member of my group of friends in this world that I had failed on my own and asked for Jareth's help would probably hurt him more than cure his curiosity. Simply, I responded, "Due to some unfortunate events, I have become indebted to Jareth. His grand master of all that is annoying won't let me leave until I repay him. Thus, I tried to defy him, just like the good ol' days and leave on my own. Hence is why I am limping around this area until I heal." It was a short, vague version at best.

"Ah, I see. Do you need any assistance?"

Ludo was such a good friend. Even though my absence had been long and we have lost a lot of people along the way, he was still willing to help me. You just didn't find such dedication in my world. However, I can't accept his offer. I don't have the right to bring in other people into my mess anymore. I am no longer a child that needed the support of others. I was going to finish this on my own, on my own terms, without anyone else's help. Besides, I don't want to endanger my only surviving friend. I just can't do that again.

"Do to some circumstances, I am indebted to Jareth and the bastard won't let me leave till I fulfill that debt." It was a simple, vague answer, but that was all I wanted to say. I cared for Ludo and I couldn't stand it if something happened to him. My heart was already weighty from learning of everyone else's deaths.

Tessabeth brought out tea and we three sat on a grassy patch and discussed all kinds of things. I had tried to talk to Ludo about the war, but Tessabeth scolded me. Clearly no one was to speak of the war, let alone tell me anything about it.

My thoughts strayed to the journal then, wondering when I would get the answers I have been promised. All I have learned thus far was that Jareth was a whiney, love-sick brat who was goo-goo-gaa-gaa for some hot mom. As interesting as it was, I just can't find the connection it has to me.

Ludo stayed well over two hours. It was refreshing to see a familiar face, one that didn't belong to a guy so high up on his horse that he made me want to vomit at the site of him, regardless of his charming appearance. When I went back to my bedroom, I glared at the journal. I was angry that I was a sitting duck reading a stupid, pointless journal. Every minute I feared Eros was going to climb through a window and finish what he had started.

I shivered at that sobering thought. I shut my door, checked my window, and grabbed the journal to continue reading.

_Today was the day my heart was shattered like a crystal ball._

_I had gathered my resolve to make her love me, however, once I got to her house, I was greeted by a tearful welcoming committee. People shuffled into the house dressed in dark clothes. They entered the house as if they really would rather not be here. I knew instantly something was wrong._

_I hovered near the windows; luckily they were cracked open so I could hear the conversations going on inside._

_I saw her lover hunched over in a chair, sobbing his eyes out. Why…why is he crying, I asked myself. Two elderly women were over his back, whispering sweet words to cheer him up. "She's in a better place…" one said. "You did all you could…" another said._

_My heart beat was furious within me. I needed to know more._

_I fluttered around to other windows to find similar conversations._

"_That poor child. How can a man raise her on his own? Such a shame…"_

"_I hear they knew the baby was going to be a complicated birth. They hadn't anticipated it to arrive so early. It was too much for either the child or mother to endure."_

"_She was such a promising actress."_

"_Their doctor was at the service. Seems he felt responsible for not being able to save her or the baby."_

_These small sentences are stained in my memory._

_I saw an enlarged picture of her near the front of the house. It was draped and surrounded by photos. Candles were lit tastefully near it as well with a small sign that read: Rest in Peace._

_I might not know a lot of this world, but I knew she was gone. She had died. She was never going to be able to know of me. Of my love. Worse, I would never know her love. No, that was not the worst of it. How selfish of me. The worst thing was that she would never breathe another breath, say another word, step another step. She was exiled from the world of the living._

_I wept. I found myself near the window where her lover sat, still sobbing. I sobbed with him. We both loved the same woman and had lost her. After a while I realized I wasn't the only one crying outside. I looked down from where I sat to see her daughter curled up, under the tree, tears staining her clothes. I had forgotten all about her. She was probably the most hurt of everyone. Losing a mother so prematurely was no joking matter. I knew her pain._

_I flew onto the ground and inched near her. I wanted to transform and hold her, to comfort my love's child._

_She looked up once she heard my rustling and seemed startled at first. As I was about to fly away, so as not to add any more distress to her, she spoke. "Owl, did you know today was my mother's funeral?" Her voice was choked and weak._

_I inched closer, trying to convey that I was aware that this was a funeral service._

_The girl's mouth quirked a bit, maybe understanding my motions. "She was going to give me a baby brother, you know. That baby was a bad baby though. Made momma hurt all the time. I was angry at him. I had told momma that I didn't want my baby brother if all he was gonna do was hurt momma. Right after that…" she paused as a new wave of tears rushed to her eyes, "momma collapsed and went to the hospital! Daddy said it wasn't my fault, but I think my brother heard me say all those mean things about him and hurt momma. It is all my fault she died!"_

_This girl's logic was childish, but her pain was real. She sincerely felt that she caused her mother's death. It was obviously not her fault, however, she had convinced herself it was. I rubbed my feathers against her arm in order to comfort her._

_"What are you doing over there?" Someone called out to the girl. It was an older woman with pinned back hair. She took one look at me and started waving her hands frantically towards me. "Don't touch that nasty bird. It could have germs." I flew up into the tree, hiding from the monstrous woman. She grabbed the young girl's hand and started leading her towards the house. "Come now, we must return to the house. Your father was looking for you."_

_"But aunt, I wanted to play with the bird. He is my friend."_

_The woman looked at the child and softened her expression instantly after thinking better of what she was going to say. "I know it's been hard for you, but you must be strong for your father. Do you think you can do that for me?"_

_The girl surprisingly nodded her head. Her aunt patted her head and rubbed her cheeks. "That's great. You're mother is smiling down upon you all the time, did you know that?" She gave a warm smile to the girl. "You're mother gave you your name because once she saw you she knew you were going to grow up to be a princess. That's why you're name is Sarah. Isn't that cute?"_

_Sarah. The child had a name. I hadn't known the name of her mother, but Sarah, yes, I will look after her in her mother's stead. _

_I made another resolve that day. I will continue to come to this world and watch over Sarah and protect her from all danger. I will protect her because I failed to protect her mother. I am still young, but I will grow up alongside this girl and watch as we both mature._

…

…

My mind was blank.

Was this for real?

REALLY?

This woman, this person Jareth was crazy for was my mother?! Jareth had fallen for my mother? I think I must have misread everything or maybe there was another girl out there named Sarah with a mother who died at child birth and had told her mother that she wished her baby brother dead moments before it actually happened. No, that would be such a coincidence. Not unless Jareth made a habit of meeting girls named Sarah with such a family baggage.

I closed the journal and felt like puking.

Jareth had known me for so long. I hadn't known of his existence at all. I don't even remember meeting his owl form that day at my mother's funeral. All I remember from that scene was my aunt telling me to be strong for my father.

I had a headache rumbling inside my mind. How can this possibly be happening? Why was this happening? Have I not suffered enough already? This just added more stress onto me. This whole story extends so far back, father than I even knew.

Was Jareth alongside me through my childhood? Why had he waited up till my teen years to appear, and to do such cruel things to me? Had he truly loved my mother? If so, then why was he so harsh against me?

This answered nothing. More answers flooded and I wanted to scream out and call Jareth to me. I wanted to force him to answer all my questions without him being evasive or giving me riddles. How can he knowingly unload such knowledge into my hands and not expect me to go running straight into his castle and string him up a tree. That bastard. Had he planned that my stubbornness would keep me at bay?

Fuck my stubborn pride. I wanted answers damn it. This involved my mother. The mother I idolized and continue to mourn. I went to my window and flung it open, screaming into the night, "Jareth! Get your boney ass down here and given me some damn answers!" Nothing happened. "Fuck! Jareth, I'm not screwing around anymore! You better tell me everything about her! Why have you brought me here?!" I paused. "JAREEETH!!!"

A flash of light entered the room. I swung around ready to scold Jareth for not coming to me sooner. One problem. It wasn't Jareth.

"So you've been hiding here…" Eros stood there, an aggressive look pasted on him. "I don't like it when my toys wonder off without my permission."

I said the first word that came to mind before he started coming at me, "Fuck."

A/N:

Hey everyone. Sorry again for delaying this installment. My ceiling decided it wanted to have a leaky pipe and kick me out for the whole weekend and most of this week. Boo. It's fixed now, so no worries, but it did put too much stress on me, so I wasn't able to produce much of anything. Luckily, next week is my spring break, so I will be able to give you the next installment in a prompt manner.

By the way, I hoped you liked this twist in the plot. I'll just let you, the readers, have some time to digest all of what you have learned! :D Thanks for the reviews and sit tight for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Running Away

I lost my breath, my body went rigid. Eros was standing not over four feet away from me. I could feel the window sill bite into my hips as I pressed away from him. His face was lit up with a sinister gleam.

"What's wrong, my dear, cat got your tongue?" His voice was laced with malice. He took a step towards me. I gasped and started shaking. Goosebumps spread quickly over my skin.

I wanted to open my mouth to scream for help, but I'm afraid if I do all that will come out will be a terrified whimper.

Suddenly, before I could even respond, he was in front of me. I was a statue, unable to move away. He had trapped me against the window sill. He trailed his hand against my cheek. My breathing went rapid as panic set in.

There was no one to save me. Tessabeth could not defend me against this being. She would probably be hurt in the process. The only person I know who can fight off Eros is Jareth.

"Oh my, aren't you shaking quite a lot? Are you that excited to see me?" He leaned in, his words hot and wet against my ear. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

I could feel myself scream inside _No! No! No!_ Eros was going to hurt me again. I'm not sure my psyche can bare anymore abuse.

Eros snaked his arm around me, his tone still hushed. "That brooding king is indisposed as we speak; wrapped in between his fiancé's legs, tangled in passion. All the while, we shall have our fun here – uninterrupted." My throat felt restricted. No matter how much I did yell, Jareth would not hear me because he was getting his jollies off with this man's sister. Anger tinged my fear. "Now, say something, something arousing." All I could do was stare at him. I'm sure my eyes reflected my horror and he didn't seem to care for that. "Fine, I shall get a voice out of you one way or another." He quickly flung me onto the bed. "Whether it be through pleasure or pain."

My mind went blank.

No thoughts filled my mind. No feelings were felt. No memory was kept.

I was utterly a blank vessel.

"Sarah! Sarah!" I heard someone cry as someone held me in their arms.

I opened my eyes, my body felt weak. I murmured a groan from having been woken up. "Who are you?" I asked as my eyes met a man with a golden mane and fancy clothes.

His face went slack. "Do you not remember me?"

I looked at this man and felt a fuzzy tingle in my mind, but no memory resurfaced. I shook my head, fear beginning to fill me. Where was I?

"Tessabeth, get me a towel to clean her up. I think she is in shock," the man asked a furry dog person. Now this has to be some weird dream. Definitely a dream.

I looked at my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, but it was dark. I looked down at myself and stared in terror. I was covered in blood. Red, thick blood.

"Am I going to die?" I asked, making my knowledge of the blood on me known.

This man shook his head. "No. That isn't your blood."

I wanted to immediately ask whose it was, but the dog creature came back with towels and a bucket of water. Her eyes were filled with tears as she began talking fast. "I didn't know that he was here. I could have done something. I'm sorry your Majesty. I'm sorry, so sorry. I failed you. I didn't protect her."

The golden haired man looked at her and calmed her down. "Hush now. You should leave her to me. Her leg has been healed and I don't see any physical harm as of yet. I think she's just emotionally distraught. Leave us here so I can clean her up. You have done all you can, thank you." The dog person nodded and left.

This man grabbed a towel and wrung it in the bucket and started to wipe my face with it. I was confused. This dream was really crazy.

"Why am I here?" I asked once he was done cleaning my face.

The sorrow in his eyes was palpable, the pain so raw. Why have I felt like I've seen this face before?

"You've suffered a shock and have lost your memory. I'm afraid it is my fault."

"Did I hurt someone? Is that why there is blood on me?"

He looked at the blood stained towel and then at me. "Yes." He grabbed a new towel and began soaking it in water. "Someone tried to hurt you and you hurt him."

I let this man continue to clean me. "So, is this man still alive?"

"I don't know. He was not here when I arrived." He looked at my clothes. "I'm going to have to take off these in order to clean you fully."

I raised my eyebrows. "Isn't there a shower around here? I think I can take over from here anyways. I mean, I'm not hurt from what I can tell."

The man nodded and stood up and went to the door. He turned before he touched the doorknob. "Do you remember who you are?"

I thought about that. Did I know who I was? Yes. "I'm Sarah."

He gave me a smile. It was breathtaking. "That's good." He started to open the door.

I had to ask. "What is your name, sir?"

"Jareth. Just Jareth." With that, he left.

I slowly got to my feet and felt immensely guilty. That man, Jareth, felt like I should know him. Hell, even my fuzzy tingly mind was telling me to remember him. I started to strip off my clothes, suddenly wondering what I had done to the owner of this blood. The window was wide open and blew a harsh breeze against my skin. I went to close it and noticed a blood trail over the sill. Whoever I had injured went out this way.

I slammed the window shut and locked it. Whoever this person was, I didn't want them coming back – that was for sure.

I piled my bloody clothes on top of each other on the floor and then began bathing myself with the rest of the clean towels. I searched the room and found some clean jeans and shirts. They were my size, which made me even more confused, but I disregarded it. I was going commando though, and braless. However, I think that is the least of my worries at this moment.

I would have sat on the bed, but it was bloodied. There was only one reason why some type of lethal action would take place in the bedroom, well at least one real popular reason. Someone tried to do something to me that I certainly didn't like. Hell, maybe they did more than try.

Searching my mind for clues as to why I was in this place was a stupid battle. There was a wall in my mind that refused to let me penetrate it for answers. All I can remember was my family and friends. Last thing I remember was driving in the rain to my fiancés apartment. I was so excited to see him. I wonder what happened between then and now. I searched everywhere for my cell phone, but couldn't find it.

A light knock came at the door and Jareth's silky voice floated to my ears. "Sarah, are you decent?"

I told him I was and he slowly opened the door. He was definitely a fine piece of ass. His clothing style was a bit off, like he walked out of a Shakespeare play and into my life.

"How did I get here?" I asked as I took a towel and tried to get the blood out of my crusted hair.

He frowned and that confused me even more. "I'm afraid it is my doing that has kept you in my world. I'm sorry for all of the hurt that has fallen upon you during your stay here. I wish I could turn back time and stop –" He paused and then left off his sentence.

"Where's Josh?"

"Josh? You mean that man that –" He stopped again. He looked like he wasn't sure what to tell me.

"The man that? Do you know Josh?"

Jareth leaned against the doorframe. "I met him briefly before you came here."

The distaste in his voice was obvious. "Do you not like Josh, I take it?"

Jareth relaxed his face. "Do you remember anything that happened when I came to visit Josh and you?" I shook my head.

"All I remember was driving to his apartment on a rainy day. Why is that all that I remember?"

"I'm not too sure as to how you came to lose your memory. I have an idea, but I'm not confident enough to rely on it. Until you remember anything about recent events, I don't think I should tell you anyways."

I frowned at that. I asked him, "You said that you were the reason I am here. Why is that?"

"You and I have a history, a history you can't recall now. Josh did something unforgivable and you called for my help and I took you here to keep you safe. Unfortunately, I overestimated my power in keeping that promise."

A history? With this guy? That was crazy. I think I would remember some hot stud like this in my life. However, given my memory loss, this could be possible. Why, though, is he dressed like some British aristocrat? Plus, why was there a talking dog in the other room? Didn't I label this whole experience a dream?

I pinched myself to make sure. My skin turned read and I gasped at how hard I pinched.

Jareth walked towards me, worry in his eyes. "What's the matter? Why did you do that?"

I rubbed my arm. "Just making sure whether or not I am dreaming."

He gave a thin smile. "I assure you, Sarah, this is no dream."

I sighed. "Is there a good reason I would forget you? It seems like something in my mind is trying to get me to remember you, but it hurts a bit to try to."

Sorrow again filled his facial expression. These emotions of his hurt me. I didn't like to see his face pained. His beautiful face should never show such emotions, even for me. I put my hand on his cheek and he became startled by my action. "Don't worry about me. I'm a tough girl."

"You touch me so easily and don't treat me with malice. I'm being selfish by allowing your condition to fill me with a small amount of happiness."

"Am I supposed to hate you, Jareth? What have you done to make me feel that way?"

He sighed as I removed my hand from him. "Such a simple question, however, the answer is more complicated that you think."

"Can you try to explain? I feel like I know you, but I don't remember anything of you."

He thought about it and then asked me, "Do you remember anything about a certain night when you were young? You were babysitting your little brother and wished him away, due to your teenage angst."

I often got angry about my step-mother forcing me to watch over Toby. I've gotten peace about that since I grew up and realized I was being a brat. This night he says could have been any night I had to watch over Toby. "I don't recall anything in particular. I'm sorry."

"It is all fine. Please don't push yourself to remember me. I don't deserve an ounce of your memory for what I have done."

"Jareth, am I safe to be around you?"

Sadness again tinged his face and I immediately felt guilty again for causing him to look sad. However, by the way he talked, I wasn't sure I should trust him. "To be honest, I'm not sure you can be safe around me."

I was about to ask more questions, but then a shrill voice came from another room.

"Where is Jareth? How can he leave me like that! Where is my fiancé! Shut up you stupid dog!" Into the room came a gorgeous woman with flowing, long, blonde hair. She was wrapped in a robe that was tied around her tightly. She looked at Jareth and then once her eyes laid on me she went berserk.

"You left me to see this human? Are you serious? I should stomp out her life!"

I was definitely frightened by this woman's threat. I started to angle myself so Jareth was in front of my line of sight of the woman.

"Persephone, calm down. Can you not see that something nefarious happened here?" He pointed to the bloodied clothes and bed. "Why do you persist in being a pain in my neck? I should turn you and your brother out of my castle and return you to your father. I'm sure he would be happy to know you have failed him."

Persephone, I'm assuming that was her name, gave a sour face. "You wouldn't dare go back on the deal you, yourself, made. Peace in exchange for marriage. That was what you promised! If you go back on that deal will you start war again? Will you come after my people?"

Jareth growled between his teeth. "I might have made an error in my negotiations. I overlooked the fact that your family and people are nothing but trouble. When your father arrives tomorrow I will discuss these matters with him. I'm sure he won't be pleased to find out whose blood this is."

Persephone started to calculate what Jareth had just said to her and then her eyes brightened up with a realization. "Where is my brother? What did this filthy human do to him, or was it your doing?" She started stomping closer to us. "If he has a scratch on him I will have her head!"

"I assure you, he has more than a scratch on him." Jareth blocked her from me. "If you touch a single hair upon her head, I will make sure your father has no heirs left. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Return to your room – now."

She pouted at him and then suddenly was gone with a loud pop. My jaw slacked and fell.

"She disappeared!" I shouted.

Jareth turned to me and started to calm me down. "Don't worry; this is what happens in my world."

"Your world? What does that mean?"

He sighed. "I don't want to shock your system anymore, but you probably should know this." He paused, collecting what he shall say. "We are in the place you like to call the Underground. It is a separate place from your world. The creatures here are greatly different and there are more impossible powers that you couldn't believe could ever exist."

"Well that explains the dog at least," I murmured as I began to process this information. This obviously, as far as I can tell, isn't a dream and I am not in my world. I am here in Jareth's world.

"Sarah, I think I should send you home."

I looked at him, confused as can be still. "Does Josh know where I am?"

"Sarah, I don't think Josh is the best person to see. I would rather take you to your parents."

I furrowed my brows. "I asked if Josh knew where I was and why do you not like Josh?"

Jareth crossed his arms. "He does not know where you are and if you could remember what happened, trust me, you would not want to see him."

I waved my hand in the air to bat at what he just said. "The only reasons I wouldn't want to see my fiancé is if he didn't something stupid like sleeping with another woman or beating me up. Josh would do neither." Jareth went silent and that scared me. My heart sunk into my stomach and I began shaking my head. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you are just angry at him for some other reason." Still, he was silent. "Jareth! Say something!"

"I'm sorry." His words crushed my heart and tears began falling. What in the world was he telling me. My fiancé has cheated on me? Or did he beat me up? Was it both? Oh no, this didn't sound right, this didn't sound like Josh. My knees began to buckle and Jareth was quick to hold me up. "Sarah, I want to send you back to your parents. Will you allow me to do this?"

"How can I face Josh now? Jareth, I don't know what to do."

He instantly embraced me and started to hush my tears. "Just tell me to send you back and I will. Just tell me to return you to your world and let you return to your life. Just tell me, Sarah. I will do whatever you want me to do."

I hardly knew this man, from what my memories allowed me to know, and yet it felt so right for him to be holding me, comforting me. I didn't want to return to my world not knowing what Josh had done. He had done something unforgivable apparently and I wasn't about to land on top of that with memory loss. Jareth's arms felt so secure and safe, regardless of him saying everything was his fault. I just can't believe he would do anything to harm me. He seemed so attentive.

"Jareth, I want to stay with you."

I went still and I moved so I could see his face. He looked stunned and I mean completely stunned.

"Do you not want to see your family?"

"How can I see them when I don't understand anything that has been happening to me? I don't want to make them sad. You are the only person I know who can accept me right now. Please, let me stay by your side until I remember."

I could feel his heart beat against me and I wondered why he was being to wearing with me. Was he feeling guilty about what had happened to me? I pleaded to him with my eyes.

He looked at me with a heart wrenching expression. "Sarah, I would want nothing more than for you to stay here, but this will only give me hope that I shouldn't have. I don't think I can do this again."

Again? I grabbed his hands into mine and shook my head. "Forget the past for now, I can't even remember it. I want to stay here until I can remember everything." I want to remember this man. I want to know why he looks sad every time he looks at me. "Please, Jareth, do this for me."

He let out an elegant sigh and clutched my hands with more force. "I'll agree to this then, if you wish to stay here so much. You should know I would do anything for you, Sarah."

A/N:

Ok, well that's the new installment. I hadn't planned on Sarah to lose her memory, but she told me to do it and just like Jareth, I cannot deny her requests. I'm actually quite excited for how the story has turned out thus far and can't wait to hear what you readers feel about it.

You are all so amazing and I hope you will enjoy the further chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : She lacerated me

Jareth's castle wasn't like in the fairy tales. It was run down and poorly kept, but it seemed that goblins were busying themselves with tidying up the place for Persephone's parents. It seemed that the castle was frantic over preparing for Jareth's wedding. Jareth didn't really seem to talk much about his wedding.

When I saw the goblins I was scared at first. After all, they aren't the most attractive and behaved creatures, but I got over the initial shock.

I ran into a rude goblin who had pulled me by my pant leg. "Naughty girl, run'n 'way from yer duties!" she had said to me. Jareth nudged her off me and scolded the goblin named Hulla for being rude. Hulla gave a confused look and trotted off after that. She seemed to know who I was and yet I couldn't remember her. I felt bad about that.

I was given a lovely room with a view. It was across from Jareth's room, so if I needed help with anything he was close by. That was very thoughtful considering I am terrified over the fact that I can't remember a single thing. I'm haunted by the images of blood and I want to know what happened that night Jareth found me. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I try, my memory just won't come back.

"I know you don't like wearing the frilly dresses I pick out for you, but in order to not disrespect Persephone's parents even more than I already have, I will need you to play the part of a lady for me today." Jareth opened a wardrobe of party dresses with a sigh. "I'd greatly appreciate your cooperation."

"Ok. Sounds like fun, I like to dress up on occasion. I used to be an aspiring actress when I was younger." I went to the wardrobe and started looking through the clothes. I felt Jareth's eyes bare into the back of me so I turned to find him dumbstruck and confused. "What is it?"

He flinched and then responded, "You didn't fight me on my request. Usually you would whine about having to dress up and play by my rules."

Damn, I wish I knew why I was so cruel to this man in my previous state. I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Maybe so, but don't give me too much hope. Your memory will return to you soon enough and I am prepared to get a scolding for when that happens."

I smirked at that. "Don't worry, I don't think that day is any time soon." That statement made me sad and I wished I hadn't said it. I quickly changed the subject. "Now, for tonight, how will I be presented to your in-laws? Am I a friend of the groom?"

He noted to me that he didn't understand the term 'in-laws,' but he understood the gist of what I was asking him. "You will be presented as an acquaintance, but I'm afraid once I mention your name and from Perspehone's protests of your presence, they will know who you are without even a word from you."

"How is that? I have not met them before. Well, at least I don't think I have."

He sighed. "There is a lot that you don't remember. You have created an imprint in my land. One not so easily erased. I can't explain to you what that history is just yet. I'm afraid I don't like to speak of that time and the time that followed thereafter. Just promise me you won't seek any answers from anyone. I don't know what you may think of me if you do." He was sad now and that hurt my heart to see this gorgeous man with a pained expression, one that I seem to cause every time he talks to me.

I went up to him and grabbed his face with my hands. This startled him thoroughly. "I don't know what I've done to you in the past, Jareth, but if you show any more pained expressions like this then I don't know if I can forgive myself for my past. It's a past I don't even remember, so I want you to forget it. Forget anything I've ever done to you and just live in this moment!" Wow, I am really starting to sound cheesy.

The tension in his face left as he allowed my hands to hold him. "If you only knew how much I wish I could forget. How close I had nearly forgotten everything before you called out to me again. I just can't forget you."

My heart skipped a beat at his words and I quickly removed my hands. He was a dangerous man. I could feel my skin tingle with a sensation foreign to me. No man had ever been so serious when saying such words to me and I don't know how to respond to them. I was developing feelings for a man I have forgotten. Surely there was a good reason I have lost my memories of him and this place. Surely, he had done something unforgiveable. However, the way he regards me and treats me just doesn't reflect that of a man who dislikes me or wants to hurt me.

I turned back to the open wardrobe and spoke while facing away from him. "I see. Well, let me get dressed up and I'll be sure to be a proper lady for your fiancé's family." I stressed the word fiancé.

He didn't say anything and I turned around to find him gone. I hadn't heard the door, so he must have used his powers he had briefly described to me.

I was shaking. I am always left shaking after those intense conversations with Jareth. My mind always tingles whenever I try to think of him. What was that suppose to mean? I wish I knew.

I chose a dark red dress that had a corset top attached to a flowing skirt of the same color. Matching gloves that hugged just above my elbows came with the dress and they were silky smooth. The tulle under the skirt was puffed enough to make the shape of the dress into an elegant bell. My shoes were boot styled pumps that ran up my thigh. Of course the boots were hidden by the floor length dress, however, I felt great in them. They make me feel as if I have a high authoritive power. Must be the reason Jareth is so fond of them.

Jareth came to get me when I was done.

"They are just coming through to the goblin city. Are you ready?"

I patted down my dress and did a once over in the mirror. "Yes, I believe so. The only thing that I couldn't really do was my hair. I don't think curling irons exist down here."

Jareth smirked as he waved his hand in the air. Suddenly a curl caressed my face and I turned to the mirror again. My hair was up on the top of my head and spiraled down in a waterfall of curls. I gasped, still amazed by Jareth's parlor tricks. "You have good taste."

"Well it's easy with you as the model, my dear. Now I must congratulate you on looking exquisite. Job well done. You will fit in well tonight."

I blushed at that and then allowed him to lead me to the main hall of the castle. This is where we would meet Persephone's parents.

Speaking of Persephone, she had clattered into the hallway just after we had gotten there. She was in a golden dress suitable for a bubblegum princess. It accented her long, blonde hair.

"Step away from my husband, you wench. I still have not forgiven you for the bewitchery you have befallen on my brother. He still has not come back here." She was a snob to me, as usual. I wish I knew who her brother was and what I had done to him. Apparently I had seen him right before I lost my memory. Maybe he could explain to me what happened?

"Persephone, calm yourself. Your parents will arrive in a moment and I don't believe they would want to see you acting so disrespectfully. I have my best goblins out searching for your brother, so do not fret."

She gave a distasteful snort. "Those nasty goblins couldn't find their own overgrown noses if asked to. They are worthless creatures. Once I move here I will turn the whole lot of them out and replace them with some servants from home. Trust me; you'll thank me once you see how clean and functional this place can look with the correct help."

Jareth's face was pinched. I could tell he was holding back some undesirable comments toward her. He definitely took offense to her denouncement of his goblins.

The front door opened and goblins in knight attire clanked in, followed by giant bird-like people in their own armor. Then in came the overly decorated duo who could only be Persephone's parents. The woman had a cold look to her with golden-gray hair curling around her crown. Her husband was a lean man with silver hair cut sharply around his ears. Regardless of their graying hair, they still looked young as can be. Maybe a wrinkle was seen in the right light, but otherwise they looked just as old as Jareth.

"Mother! Father! So good of you to come. I've missed you both dearly!" Persephone's voice was utterly annoying. She bumbled over to her parents and bowed respectfully before embracing them in a frantic hug.

"King Jareth, thank you for inviting us to your – humble land." The man's hesitation was palpable.

Jareth gave a curt bow. "King Jerral, it is my pleasure to have you and your lovely wife Vivienta here. I hope you will find my castle most accommodating."

I felt very awkward just standing there, twiddling my thumbs.

"I see you brought some of your own people. They are the Aves people, are they not?"

"You are correct. Our Aves are beautiful creatures and follow orders accordingly. Very capable creatures indeed." The Aves, I assume, are the bird like creatures that had human features. They were very pretty to look at, but I wasn't about to get close to one of them.

Persephone interrupted them. "Such a dull conversation. Why not gather in the dining area and we shall feast a bit. You must be famished from the journey over here."

"Indeed," King Jerral said, "the infamous Labyrinth is no joking matter. The goblins you sent to guide us through nearly landed us in one of those dreadful oubliettes."

Jareth gave an apologetic nod. "Yes, sometimes my Labyrinth can even fool those who dwell here."

Now I was really starting to feel extremely awkward. I felt like a porcelain doll and no one seemed to notice that I was standing right beside Jareth.

Suddenly Queen Vivienta's gaze fell upon me and I jerked from her cold eyesight. "Dear Jareth, who is this young lady you have beside you? Surely you have not taken a mistress so close to the wedding date?"

I was offended a bit from that statement. Jareth didn't look at me or regard me with much interest when he spoke. "This is an acquaintance that will be staying here for the wedding."

Persephone spoke up, her voice anxious, "Tell them her name. Don't be rude, tell them her name." Her voice startled her parents and Jareth gave her a look that you could tell he was holding back scathing words.

"Sarah. This woman's name is Sarah."

Queen Vivienta gasped. "Surely you can't mean THE Sarah. Why would she be here?"

King Jerral looked me over real well. His eyes oozed authority and it caused goose bumps to spread on my bare skin. "I do hope her presence hasn't changed your mind on the wedding."

"Of course not, your highness." Jareth was stilt straight.

"Very well, I will not oppose to her presence as long as it does not pose a problem to the marriage."

Persephone started to whine while Jareth thanked King Jerral for his kind understanding.

Queen Vivienta started looking about the hall. "Persephone, where is your brother? How disrespectful of him not to greet his parents."

"Ask that wretched thing! She has done away with him, I know it. He has not come back here since her little mishap!" Persephone's hands were on her hips as she continued to lash out at me.

Jareth held up a hand to silence his babbling fiancé. "Eros left the castle and has yet to return. I'm positive there is a grand explanation for his absence today."

Persephone wanted to continue her accusations but her father silenced her. "You must trust that your betrothed is doing all in his power in this situation. Now, please show us to our rooms. I believe my wife would like to freshen up before the meal."

Jareth personally led the King and Queen away. Persephone stayed behind and glared at me.

"You can't fool me. Jareth only pities you, you are aware of that? He is going to marry me and this whole memory loss game you are playing isn't going to stop him one bit. Do you understand me?"

Well, that was it. "Look, Barbie doll, I don't know exactly what you think is going on between Jareth and me, but it is nothing. Nothing…at all." I bit nails into my palms and stormed away from the pampered princess. She made a loud snobby sigh as I left.

I skipped dinner. I wasn't about to expose myself to any more lewd comments or accusations. Besides, I was still confused as to why Queen Vivienta had referred to me as "the" Sarah. Did that mean that people know me without me having to meet them? What the hell was that crap about?

A knock came to my door and Jareth came in without my permission. That was annoying, but his outfit made him look gorgeous. The tights were OH so tight with thigh boots that curved around his strong thigh. He was a vision in gold and silver, up to his mismatched eyes. I could forgive him this one time.

"Hulla told me you weren't feeling well. I do hope you will be able to attend the ball tonight."

I was curled up in my bed, still in my red gown. "Oh, I'm not so sure."

He looked me over and then started to chuckle. "You're not really sick, are you, Sarah."

Oops, the gig is up! I gave him a sly smile. "Caught onto that, didn't you?"

He sighed and came over to the bed, bringing his hands to his hips. "And why, may I ask, have you locked yourself up in this room all night?"

"Well, for one, I didn't like the idea of being looked upon as your skanky mistress and second, Persephone looks like she might feed me to the goblins if I even so much as glanced at you."

"Well that's preposterous," he paused, "Goblins don't eat human girls. Well, not in general anyways." I laughed at his jest. "However, I can understand how you feel."

"Gaaah…" I sighed and stretched my arms. "Why are you even having a stupid engagement ball? That's soo old fashion."

"Still a child deep down inside?" He sat on the edge of the bed and I wanted to jump out of my skin. When did he become so close? "Royalty from other lands are coming here to witness my commitment to Persephone and her family. The wedding is two days from now. It is an important time. Now, I won't force you to come to the ball tonight, but I would think it would do you some good to mingle amongst other people that Persephone and myself." He had a point there.

"I'll think about it," I said with a childish tone.

He gave me a thin smile. "Well, then I'll leave you to yourself. Choose a dress from the wardrobe. It is a masquerade, so be sure to choose a mask. There are plenty in the drawer in the wardrobe. Do help yourself." He left, using the door this time.

I stared at the door for minutes after his departure. Why was I finding this man so attractive? Well, for one he was gorgeous, powerful, and he actually seemed to care for me in his own way. He was like Josh, minus the powers. What had Josh done to me? I don't know. I never know answers to my own damn questions.

The sun sunk and the sky was quickly absorbed by darkness.

I could hear guests arrive from outside and I felt really guilty. Shouldn't I take advantage of this experience? After all, how often does a girl get to go to a ball filled with people of another realm? Give up? Not often!

I shrugged out of the corset dress and started thumbing through the wardrobe. I found a light blue halter dress that had a white petticoat beneath it. There was always a pair of shoes to match, of course. I opened the mask drawer and found a white porcelain face with a cornflower blue streak across the eyes. It was simple and matched. I snatched it right up.

I held the stick that was attached to the mask at my side as I went down the dizzy arrangement of staircases. My heels clacked on the stone steps as I hurried down to the ballroom. I quickly put up the mask to my face as I saw people entering the ballroom. Ok, so I'm a bit shy.

I slowly stepped towards the open doors, trying to look elegant as I walked.

"Sarah…"

I whipped behind me. No one was there. The room was empty as the last guests went into the ballroom. Who had said my name?

"Saraaaah…."

Again, my name was whispered in the room by a hidden entity.

Goosebumps rose along my bare back. "Who's there?"

"Come, Sarah….come."

I lowered the mask so I could see better. What the hell is going on?

A breeze drifted across my arms and I turned to the open window across the hall. Curtains billowed around the gaping hole and again my name was whispered in the breeze, "Sarraaah…come…"

Now that was freaky. I went to the window and saw no one. "Am I freaking out or what?"

I turned from the window, shaking off the eerie feeling. "Saraaah…." the voice was patient and so persistent.

I turned again towards the dark night and saw a glimpse of something in the forest. Jareth had told me that the forest backed up to his castle during the night time because when the sun goes down, the trees have a mind of their own. It was really too Harry Potter for me to believe at the time, but now I was thinking about whether or not those trees had been there before.

"Coome…Sarah…come…" the voice continued to beckon. I saw the trees rustle and a glint of light. Something was definitely out there.

The window was wide enough for me to climb out of, but did I dare dirty this gorgeous dress? I looked back at the ballroom doors, biting my lip as I chose to decide. Again my name rode on the wind, scaring me. I dropped my mask on the stone floor, shattering it. That startled me and I felt immensely guilty. It was beautiful. _Was_.

"Aye, what was that noise?" I could hear Hulla come down the hallway. Like hell I was about to get caught with this mess.

With some difficulty from the dress, I climbed through the window onto cold grass. I looked into the forest and saw the glint of light again and started going towards it. Not too fast – I don't want to scare it.

"Who's there?" I whispered towards the light as I got to the first tree. The light went farther away from me and I followed it.

"Come…Saraaah."

"You seem to know my name. Who are you?" Silence greeted my answer, but the light kept going.

The light led me to a small circular opening clear of trees. I could see the light anymore and there was no sign of anything. "Hello? You still there?"

Suddenly I felt like I had stepped into a horror movie. Shouldn't I have learned by all the foolish examples of those dimwitted girls in those films? I really might have just done something really stupid.

"Forget it! I'm being so stupid." I turned to go back to the castle and suddenly I was standing in front of the princess of sour bubblegum.

"Silly Sarah. You truly are too naïve."

"Persephone, what are you trying to do? Scare me out of my wits? Hardy-har, you are sooo clever. Now move so I can attend your engagement ball."

She didn't move. I kind of figured she would do that. "Want to know something fun?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, but I think you are going to tell me anyways."

She glared at me. "Stop trying to be clever. You are going to be in for a treat when I tell you this! I found my brother."

"Oh goody, go you! Now are you going to move or do I need to pull those extensions out of your head?"

"That's right, you don't remember him, do you? Why don't you two get reacquainted?" She rushed me and pushed me down to the ground. However, there was no ground that met me. I was suddenly falling through a vertical tunnel. I tried to grab the wall to slow my descent, which helped very little. Suddenly I met dirt and my ass hurt like hell. "Fuuuck…."

I could hear Persephone cackle above me as I heard a latch go on top of the tunnel. "Have fun," she cooed from above and then she was gone.

I stood up to hit my head on the dirt ceiling. "Ouch…" I rubbed my head. It seemed I might be in a hole in the ground. Lovely.

"Saraaah…" hissed a voice. It was the voice that had called me from the castle.

"Who's there?" I said with apprehension. The voice was close and very masculine.

"Do you not remember me? Persephone says you do not."

I started to walk away from the voice in a hunched position, to give myself distance. "What she told you is correct. She said you were her brother. Apparently I did something to you before I lost my memory…" My back hit a dirt wall. This dress was not going to be the same after this, if there was an after.

"Oh, well, you certainly have done something to me. Would you like to see your handy work?" Before I could respond the area lit up with a bright light. The light was coming from a small bird that sat on the shoulder of a man who would have been more gorgeous that Jareth, had it not been for the bloody scars searing across his face. I gasped at the condition of his skin. He had no shirt to speak of and the scars trailed down his sculpted chest. Tattered slacks hung on his frame, hiding what scars were promising to be there.

"Do you like what you see?" He said with a low tone.

"Are you saying that I gave you all those marks?"

He gave an unmissed grin. "I would love to say that you got very passionate during some rowdy love making, but that was not the reason you chose to do this to me. Can you not remember why you did this?"

I shook my head, unsure of how to respond. The only reason I would attack a guy like this is if he tried to force himself on me. If he backed me into a corner and tried to get violent with me.

"Sarah, do tell me why you called out to Jareth so vehemently that night. I have been curious. Your voice was rather angry before I showed up."

My head began to hurt.

"Do you not remember me coming in his stead? You ran from me, so I ran after you. It was only logical. You weren't very pleased by my presence, as you can tell." He gave a lofty sigh.

I was scared of this guy and my head was pounding even worse as he spoke. I noticed that he was chained to the wall, which explained why he was sitting against the other wall.

"Who would have known that you hid a knife under one of those pillows. Smart girl, I'll give you that. It was even a special made steel that wouldn't allow me to be to able to heal those silly lashes you gave me."

"Shut up!" I shouted at him and I pushed the palm of my hands to my pounding temples. I was starting to get confused and the dirt hole began to swim around me. I slid to my knees.

"Sarah, are you starting to remember? Please tell me you are. I so want you to remember how you viciously attacked me. Such a delicate creature like you can't possibly live with herself after what you did to me."

Suddenly my mind took me back to that cottage. It was dark in the room and Eros was there, standing in front of me, perfect as a picture. I remember my mind going blank as he leaned me onto the bed. I was frozen and then I regained my senses after the initial shock. I pushed away from him. I wasn't sure how I knew, but there was a voice in my head that told me to look under my pillow. The knife glinted and I grabbed it in a second. I returned to look at Eros and just started swinging my arm. He stood there, laughing as I sliced into him. He let me keep going till he realized what the knife was made of. He grabbed my wrist and the knife fell.

I had started to kick him aimlessly until I connected to his nether regions. He winced enough for me to wrench him off of me. I dove for the knife and sliced into his pants, real close to where I had kicked him. He groaned in agony as he fell to the ground. I got on top of him and slashed at his chest, over and over and over again. Everywhere the knife touched made me feel empowered. Thoughts of Eros, Josh, and Jareth went through my mind as I ruined the god-like body of this creature. All my anger that I had kept just ran through me and tears began to splash onto his bloodied chest. He stopped moving.

I threw the knife and started just pounding my fists into Eros. I heard Tessabeth scream as she came into the room and started yelling for Jareth. I was numb. I didn't care was going on around me.

Jareth abruptly was pulling me off of Eros and brought me into his arms trying to calm me down, but I would not be consoled. "It's all your fault, this is all your fault! I hate you! I don't ever want to remember you!"

Jareth brought me to the bed and sat me on it. "You don't mean these words."

I glared at him. "If you don't believe me, then I will show you!" I dashed at the gorun dnad picked up the knife and turned towards Jareth. I sliced into his left forearm and he hissed and magically knocked the knife far away from me.

"What are you trying to prove, Sarah? Do you not see what you have done to Eros? You have exacted revenge, is that not enough?" He wiped at his arm and frowned.

I didn't feel like myself. "None of this had to happen. I wish you would have left me with Josh. He would have put me out of my misery!"

Jareth slapped me across the face. It was the first time he had ever done such a thing. "You listen to me real well now. Dying is easy, but living is the hard part. If you want to die then never call me again."

My face stung, but I didn't dare touch it. I heard Eros moan on the ground and I jumped. "Why isn't he dead!?"

Jareth sighed and leaned down to Eros. "The knife I planted did obviously protect you, but it isn't strong enough to kill a person of his kind."

"Shit, he's going to kill me for sure now." I sat back on the bed, feeling myself calm down a bit, but still on edge from Eros being alive. I had been sure I had killed him.

"I said I would protect you, didn't I? He will go into an oubliette."

"I don't need you to do me any favors, Jareth," I growled while looking at the blood I was coated in. This wasn't going to come out.

Jareth looked at me and then started to pick up Eros. "I'll be back after I deal with him. Don't go anywhere." He was gone without another word.

"Yeah, like I have anywhere else to go," I muttered under my breath. I swung my legs against the side of the bed, ignoring the fact that I had just killed a guy, or well, would have if he was human.

Jareth was back without a moment. "I need to go help Tessabeth prepare to clean up this mess."

"Fine, whatever."

Tessabeth came in with tears in her eyes. "Miss Sarah, I feel terrible that I couldn't help you."

She looked thouroughly apologetic. "I know, you shouldn't feel bad."

She handed me a piece of bread and water. "You should get something in your stomach."

"I think if I eat anything I will just throw it up. So, no thanks."

She insisted on me eating the bread and I was afraid she was going to break down crying if I didn't. "Ok, Ok, I'll eat it. Calm down."

I took one bite and it tasted awful. It wasn't until Tessabeth started crying and repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over, that I realized what had happened.

Jareth came into the room, a grim look on his face.

My head was light and I started cursing at him. "You fucking poisoned me again! What the hell are you thinking you bastard!"

He kneeled down to me as my body started to return to a numb state. "This is for the best. I have allowed physical and mental harm to befall you. I need to fix everything, but right now I can't. I promise, I will make things better. In a minute you won't remember a thing.

That was when everything went blank and I had woken up not knowing anything.

Suddenly I was back in the oubliette with Eros. I remembered. I remembered Eros, what I did, and the fact that this dirt hole was an oubliette! I was happy for a split second before anger rushed over me. Jareth had made me forget my memory and played as if it was my fault for forgetting.

"Do you remember, my little bird, about what happened?"

I stared at him. "Just be happy I didn't sever your little bird all the way through."

He grinned at me. "That's the Sarah I remember. I'm guessing you are fully aware of what you did now. I'm glad. I didn't want that special night to go to waste."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. You do realize that we can't get out of here without a key?"

"Well, of course. Persephone had tried to get off my chains, but it is locked with Jareth's magic. If I had not chains I would be able to get out of here without delay. You are stuck here with me. Shall we do something to waste time?"

Wow, this guy's libido was never going to die down, even after I had scarred his body for life, or so much as I know.

"Mish Saraah, are you down thur?" I could hear Izzie's broken voice. Hoggle's child was there.

"Izzie! Yes, can you get down here? I need to get out. Eros is down here!"

Eros gave me a bemused look and I stuck my tongue at him. "You are so going to stay down here." He simply shrugged.

Izzie threw a rope down through the oubliette and I grabbed onto it. "Can you pull me up?"

"I sir can try Mish Saraah!"

Surprisingly he was strong as I could start to feel myself lifting off the ground.

"I'll see you soon, Sarah," Eros called out.

"Like hell," I muttered as I started going up the tunnel. I started using my feet to help propel myself up.

Finally I was at the top and quickly made sure the oubliette was recovered.

I grabbed Izzie in a hug and started thanking him. "You are amazing, Izzie."

He blushed and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Definitely reminded me of when Hoggle had saved me so many times last time I was here, when he was still alive. Speaking of which, I had my full memory back. Jareth had poisoned me, loved my MOTHER, and betrayed me in every possible way. What really made me want to retch was that during my temporary amnesia I had actually started to develop feeling for him. Real, heart-felt feeling for this man who has done nothing but play tricks on me. I should hurt him more than I did Eros.

"Izzie, let's go back to the castle."

I made my way straight to the ballroom doors. I could hear the ball in full swing. I banged open the door and the room fell instantly silent.

I saw Persephone with her mother and father. Her face was completely shocked. She must not have thought that I could have gotten out of the oubliette so fast. I would deal with her wickedness later.

"Jareth!" I shouted my fists balled up in anger.

I saw Jareth peak out from behind a crowd and he looked confused. He had a wine glass in hand as he walked up to me. "What is it, Sarah?" The room busted out in whispers and I was annoyed by that, but disregarded it.

"Like you don't know! You fucking poisoned me again!" The room was dead silent once more and Jareth looked like he just found out that Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Sarah, I had to." His eyes were filled with weariness, like he wasn't sure what I was going to do. To be honest, I wasn't even sure what I was going to do.

I charged up to him. "Like hell! Even if I could get over that little tidbit, there is still the matter of your journal." I paused, mostly for dramatic effect. "My mother? Are you crazy? Are you stalking me because I look like her? Are you that sick in the head, oh mighty king of goblins!" I could feel tears swell in my eyes. I hate to cry in such crowded areas. "I remember what I did to Eros and I am not sure I will ever recover from that emotional damage. Had you just never come to rescue me, had you never shown up before me…I would not be facing such hardships…"

Jareth looked like I had stabbed him in the heart. "Sarah.."

"What did she do to my son?" Queen Vivienta shouted as she came into the conversation. Just what I needed.

Persephone skipped over and glared at me. "She cut him up, mother! That wicked girl scarred him and Jareth locked him up in an oubliette."

King Jerral approached Jareth. "Is this true?"

Jareth turned to him. "Yes, but he attacked her and she defended herself. You should teach your son some manners before unleashing him on the opposite gender." His voice was annoyed, proving his patience was running thin.

"The wedding is off!" Queen Vivienta shouted in a shrill voice.

"No!" King Jerral said forcefully, silencing his wife. "The wedding will still go on. No war needs to befall anymore lands and I'm sure everyone in this room will agree." A few murmurs of agreement followed his speech. "Now, King Jareth, you will release our son to our care. We will make sure he stays in line. Sarah will be returned to her own land. She doesn't belong here. You will marry Persephone tomorrow. I will not have any more delays to this wedding.

"I agree to everything, but Sarah will be returned based on her decision. If she wishes to leave, I will send her back to her world."

I crossed my arms and cocked my hip. "What would make me want to stay in this world, you fucking bastard?"

Jareth had a stone face on. "I did everything in your best interest."

"Your fiancé is right here, hello." Persephone whined getting closer to us.

"That's it." I grabbed the win out of Jareth's hand and poured it onto Persephone's curly, blonde head. "Shut up."

Persephone gasped and started at me, but her father jerked her back. "I will take her to her room for the night. You fix this mess, King Jareth."

Jareth looked at the ballroom full of people and sighed. "Everything, thank you for attending, but I would appreciate it if you return here tomorrow for my wedding. There are matters that need to be tended to." The matters in question were already shared with the room. Nonetheless, the room emptied quite quickly.

Jareth looked at me once it was just him and I. "Well, are you happy? You caused more problems for me."

"Really? You dare say such a selfish thing to me?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "I was fine. Perfectly fine until you called me to save you."

"I didn't think you were real, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember everything. Do you know what it is like to remember every single thing through my whole lifetime? All those that have passed in my lifetime and the ones that will soon follow? Do you think I wanted you to get hurt, to become so primitive that you were willing to kill someone? I have had nothing but good intentions towards you, but somehow things turn into this mess."

I ignored his words. He was trying to spin it around and make me the bad guy. Like hell.

"Why did you act like you didn't poison me? You made me believe I had lost my memory because of some tragic event, but really you put some magic mojo into the bread. This is just like that damn peach! By the way, if you want to poison me so bad, then why not do it yourself instead of sending messengers. Grow some fucking balls if they haven't already been diminished by those tights of yours!"

Jareth sighed again. "I can't bear to hurt you directly. I knew if you remained in that state that you might have done something unforeseeable. I was afraid you might have hurt yourself."

"I would never hurt myself." He gave me a blank stare, telling me he didn't believe me. I was going to protest that, but then thought about it. In the state of mind that I was in, would I really have hurt myself. It was always a possibility.

"Sarah, I can't explain anything to you since you don't even know anything about the past."

"Do you mean my mother?"

He had no emotion in his face. "That among other things."

I gave a big sigh and calmed myself down a tad. "Then explain. Explain everything to me."

He stood there, thinking deeply until he softly agreed. "Alright,as you wish.

A/N:

I know it was a long wait for this update, so I made it extra long so you could get a good dose of it. Yes, some of you might be pissed at this development, but never give up until the end! You never know what angle I'm going to go with, so don't write off anything because a chapter is filled with some things you don't agree with! Thanks for everyone's support and I promise that I will do my best to update as soon as possible!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : All We Have is Tonight

Jareth and I went to the library, the source of the journal mishap.

Jareth went to a cabinet and pulled out a glass bottle filled with a dark liquid. "Care for a drink?"

"Like I'm really going to consume anything you ever give me," I scoffed as I plopped down on a wing chair. I was too anxious to learn the truth.

Jareth languidly poured himself a glass of the liquid, sniffed it with a small smile, and then put the bottle back into the cabinet. He turned to me, gave me a hard stare, and then took a quick swig of his drink. "How far did you get into the journal?"

"My mother's funeral."

Jareth sat on the chair opposite of me. "Ah, I see." He took another sip of his drink. "I was very fond of your mother."

"Yeah, that much was obvious. You were more like a stalker you know."

He gave a big sigh. "Am I going to be interrupted by your rudeness continuously? If so, I'm not quite sure I can go on with that tiresome routine." I rolled my eyes. Whatever. He was such a pain in the ass. I motioned for him to continue speaking, an annoyed look on my face. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I was fond of your mother. I was young and quite enjoyed observing her. She was like a delicate flower. It never occurred to me that she was married or that she even had a child. I was more absorbed in my youthful lust for her."

Well, Jareth got a few chubbies for my mom. That was only mildly disturbing.

"I wasn't aware she was with child during the time of her passing. The funeral was the first time I ever had contact with you. You were so vulnerable and I felt obligated to take care of you. I wanted to watch over you." He took another sip. His glass was almost empty. "I had felt like an older brother protecting his sister. I was there for you in little ways, here and there. You probably never noticed, but I was constantly watching over you. When you got your first, I believe it was called a bike, and you fell into that trench near your home. I had pulled you out in time for your father to find you. I think you thought I was your father. I saw you go off to your studies and all the performances you put on in your school's theaters. I was young when I first met you, but I had descended this throne by the time you entered your youthful years. I wasn't able to watch over you as much, seeing as I had this whole place to look after. Before I knew it, you were being courted by some lad named Keith."

"Wait – what? You mean Keith Humphrey? I remember that kid from tenth grade. It was my first real relationship. Now that I think about it, he had ended quite abruptly though." I paused. "Jareth…"

He ignored my insert in the conversation. "As I was saying, this Keith fellow was not up to my standards and he was touching you in places no man should ever touch a lady as pure as yourself, so I made sure he stopped his courtship with you and aimed him towards easier prospects. Trust me, it was the best decision for you." I didn't trust him. "Regardless, I felt this weird tinge whenever I saw you with him. I thought it was due to my protective nature towards you. However, I had grown since my first encounter with you. You grew into a woman much different from your mother. You were more outgoing, aggressive, and yet you had maintained that soft side your mother had. Where your mother was a delicate flower, you were a fiery flame that always brought something new to my day. Before I knew it, my sense of brotherly protection turned into a feeling of love. I was absolutely smitten with you. I know it sounds strange, especially after my feelings for your mother, but the thing with your mother was that I was young and I was just in lust with her. But with you, I was in love…" He stared at me again, his eyes soft and open.

"I'm not going to reply to any of this until you finish the story," I said, a bit uncomfortable from his words. He loved me? He had always watched over me? Should I be creeped out about this?

"As you wish," and he continued his story, "Your father had remarried that woman and they had a new child. I could tell you were torn that your father had replaced the woman you idolized and loved. I was angry as well with your father, but I soon was soothed over with the fact that no one should stay lonely forever and I was tired of being lonely as well. You escaped your house and recited plays in the same spot your mother had. Memories filled me seeing you dressed up with makeup and twirling around the park, filled with life from your stories. I wanted to make you feel alive, as much as you made me feel alive. I was living through you and I just couldn't stand not being able to touch you.

I created a story for you to read. I had no idea that you would obsess with the story as much as you did. The magic words I instilled in the story were never meant for you to say, but when you did that fateful night, I was thrilled. I was going to be able to talk to you directly. You were scared, naturally, but I was hoping to create a game that would make you full of life and happy. I hadn't intended for you to dislike me. I never wanted you to hate me. I loved you and you kept turning your back to me every step of the way. The story I wrote had that disgusting ending, an ending I didn't want you to seek. I wanted you to create your own ending, one that involved me. However, I seemed to not have been able to attract you as much as I had been attracted to you. You left this place and broke my heart."

I was still as I listened to Jareth talk. He had loved me during that time. His final words to me that night clicked. He did all of that for me and all he wanted was for me to return his feelings. Looking back on it now, Jareth might have actually had those feelings. I don't know why I couldn't see it then. Still, gives me a bit of the creeps.

"After you left, I was a disaster. My anger from losing you made me want to tear up into your world and take you here. I wasn't deluded enough to allow that to happen." He emptied his glass. "It was soon thereafter that I started a war amongst the people of my land. My army invaded other kingdoms. It was the Year of Terror that you have heard of. Blood was a commonplace thing and many people on all sides died, but I remained victorious. It wasn't until King Jerral came to me, begging that I stop my reign of war and make a pact of peace in exchange for his daughter's hand of marriage. I was still heartbroken at the time, but I agreed to his proposal. After a year of bloodshed, I realized my hunger of anger would not be sated.

I agreed to marry his daughter, but our engagement was to be a long one. I was not ready to marry a woman I did not love and I certainly was not ready for abandoning my love for you. I created a new way of living for my people, aided the countries I invaded, and reestablished my relations with all the royals. Persephone would visit often, trying to pressure our marriage. Obviously it was years before I could ever consider it. She was still young when the pact was made. This year I decided to plan our marriage because I had finally accepted this way of life. A life that didn't include you. I was on the right path until you called me back. All those feelings I had hidden away were unleashed upon me again."

He leaned forward in his chair, his voice faltering from its natural smooth tone. "Sarah, I still love you."

Silence.

I didn't know what to say to him. However, everything made sense now. All the sneers from people and Persephone's deep dislike of me. The Jareth in front of me didn't look like the Goblin King I had feared when I was young. He looked like a man, a man who loves me.

The raw emotion Jareth put into the air was something I had never witnessed before, not even from all the men in my past who have claimed to love me. I'm not sure how to handle Jareth's confession. My usual self would poke fun at him and make jokes at his suspense, but somehow, with this deep expression on his face I just can't seem to bring myself to mock his words. When I had lost my memory, I can't lie, I was attracted to this man who took care of me. With all this information now though, can I truly look at him as the devil I always pinned him to be? Sure, the ways he expressed his feelings for me were a bit unorthodox, but the intentions were always meant to be good.

What am I thinking? This is Jareth, the Goblin King! This isn't my world. Hell, I'm like Alice in Wonderland on acid. Not that Alice probably wasn't on acid to begin with. How can I even possibly consider this guy's feelings for me? Hell, he obviously is way older than me and will most likely out live me. His world has feelings of hate towards me and Jareth is a scheming, magic fiend.

"Sarah…" Jareth's voice broke my mental conversation. He had been patiently waiting for me to respond to him, all the while silent.

"I-I don't know…what to…say." I folded my hands in my lap and broke his gaze. "It's a lot to take in you know."

"Yes, I'd imagine so."

I looked at the nearest stack of books, wondering if they were enjoying this scene. My voice was quiet. "Jareth, what do you want me to say?"

When I turned to him, he was up straight in his chair, his legs long and lean, stretched perfectly from him. "I don't want you to say anything. I am to be married tomorrow and that is all there is to it. I just can't let you leave without you knowing the truth this time."

Tomorrow. He was going to become Persephone's husband. Why was I even bothering myself with thinking how to respond to his confession? He was never looking for a response from me. "Then why."

"Why what?"

My eyes had glazed over without me realizing it. "Why did you tell me you still love me if you never wanted a response? What purpose is that going to do? You want me to pity this loveless marriage you are going to enter? If that's what you wanted then you are barking up the wrong tree pal."

He shook his head elegantly. Everything he did was elegant. "I never wanted pity from you. Pity is something meant for those worthy of pity. My marriage is not one meant for love, it is one meant for peace, a bargain made to keep everyone happy."

"Even at the sake of your own happiness?"

He was quiet then, collecting his thoughts. "Happiness is something not meant for the likes of me. I lost my happiness the day you left with your baby brother. I don't say this to make you feel guilty, I say it as the fact it is. I must honor this agreement I have made." He stood then, looking down at me. "Now, let us stop this foolish talk. You may go back to your room and sleep for the night. I will send you back to your world after the wedding tomorrow."

He was gorgeous, that was undeniable. "Why not send me back now? What have you to gain by making me sit through your wedding?"

"King Jerral would not trust me to send you off before the wedding. They think of you as my mistress and if I do not have you present during the ceremony then he may think that I am not going to be serious with his daughter in the marriage we will have. It is a royal worry of mistresses and I believe his reservations will be quelled once he sees me send you off after I have married his daughter. It will be a sign of me closing that chapter of my life and starting anew with Persephone."

"Whatever. Tonight, tomorrow, as long as I get back home, I'll be peachy." I stood then too, being towered still by Jareth.

"Rest well, Sarah."

"Oh, I doubt it," I mumbled as I trudged my way back to my room.

Jareth was a big mystery to me now. I don't dislike him and I don't exactly like him. I find him attractive, yes, but he is an emotional ball of crazy. I can't take on something like that. After all, I'm a mess all on my own. Jareth loves me and yet I can't give a word to describe how I feel about him. Everything is just getting too crazy.

I flopped onto my bed as soon as I got there. My stress eased through a long sigh. Tomorrow I was going to be able to go home. Tomorrow I would say goodbye to all of this. I peered at the window from my position on the bed. I was no longer going to be able to see goblins and castles and magic galore. I can finally put it all behind me at last. Still, why do I feel so sad about leaving? This place has always held onto a special part of my heart.

My thoughts went to Eros and my body broke out in a chill. By now I'm sure his parents have collected him. He might be walking around in the castle as we speak.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so safe. Every shadow and noise turned into a monster that was coming to get me. Then, without warning, a loud noise came from outside, the flapping of wings, and I immediately ran to my door, opened it, ran straight, opened the next door and shut it, my back to it.

"Sarah? Is something the matter?" Jareth asked. He was pushing himself up from his bed, his silky skin being uncovered as his sheets fell from him. "What are you doing here?"

Shit. I had run into here. Why? WHY? "Th-there was a noise from outside."

"So you ran into here?"

"It seems so. I don't know what came over me. I'm going to go back into my room. Sorry for disturbing your rest." I turned to the door.

"Of course not. I wasn't actually sleeping anyways. Why were you afraid of the noise?" I didn't turn around and started for the handle. "Oh, I see. You're afraid Eros will come after you again."

I stopped going for the door. The thought of Eros standing right in front of it when I opened it was scary enough. "Well," I said as I turned around to face the sleep-clad Jareth, "he does have a knack for showing up and trying to rape me. Don't get me started on how emotionally scarring that is."

"Yes," his voice was low, "I know, I apologize again that I couldn't save you from that."

"Stop with the apologies already. I'm sick of hearing about them." I started to distance myself from the door as thoughts of Eros pulling me through it went through my mind.

"Very well."

It was awkward standing there, in his room, with him half naked in his bed. Yes, very awkward.

"Would you like me to have a guard stationed outside your room incase Eros tries anything?"

"I can't go back to my room."

"Well, then, where would you like to rest tonight?"

Right next to you.

That was the thought that entered my mind. I cursed at myself for it of course. Jareth was a good looking man, but those kinds of thoughts and actions could seriously complicate the situation ever more so than it already is. No more headaches please!

"Sarah?"

I snapped out of my conversation. "Oh, um, I dunno. I can't really say I'd be safe anywhere, even here."

He gave a sigh and rolled out of his bed. He pulled the sheets back and motioned at them. "Get in. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly put you out like that."

He opened a wooden chest against the wall and started taking out more blankets. "Not at all. It's just for one day anyways."

He certainly was being all gentlemen-like with me today. "Then, thank you." I went to the bed and slipped in. The spot was still warm from Jareth's body. I got a small delight in that. I was really confusing myself.

Jareth made himself a small nest of blankets for himself and grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed. He laid down and turned on his side, his back to me.

"Um, night," I whispered as I snuggled deeper into the covers. Jareth's aroma covered them and began to cover me as well.

"Night."

He probably wasn't comfortable on the floor. I should sleep on the floor.

"Jareth, why don't you take the bed? I can't sleep knowing you had to sleep on your floor the night before your wedding."

"Nonsense. Go to sleep Sarah. I have to get up early for wedding preparations."

I sighed. He's stubborn, but so am I. I leaned over to tug on his blankets. "Seriously, switch me spots." He tugged in reverse. I glared at his back. "Stop being such a kid and just switch."

"Oh I'm being the child?" Jareth said as he turned to me. "I don't recall me being the childish one in the room." He then turned back over.

Annoying. I was trying to be nice and he is being a booger about it. I grabbed back onto his blanket and yanked harder. "Just fucking switch with me you idiot!"

"I will not!" He pulled back on his blankets much harder than before, much harder than I had anticipated in fact.

I fell out of the bed on top of Jareth at an awkward angle. I started to swear as I rubbed my throbbing elbows that broke my fall. Well, Jareth actually took most of the fall for me. What a gentleman. Not like he had a choice in the matter however.

"Why must you insist on being difficult," he asked as he tried to turn towards me. It was then that I realized my legs were tangled with his and one of my hands had found his smooth, naked chest. I had been using it as leverage on accident.

"Oh." I took my hand back and stared at him. He was super-freaking gorgeous and my hormones did a little dance. How long had it been since I got some?

NO – bad Sarah!

I tried to banish the thoughts. I didn't even know if I had any feelings for this guy and yet I had just pretty much fallen write into his scrumptious lap.

"Sarah…you need to go back into the bed. I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself if you keep getting so close to me." He sincerely looked like he was pained to be so close to me.

"You wouldn't do anything, Jareth." He gave me a look that said I was wrong. "B-but you are going to get married tomorrow."

"What is your point? I told you I still love you. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean that I will stop finding you attractive." He gave a big sigh and started to move away from me. "Get up and get under those covers, Sarah."

I knew I should. I should get up, away from him, get into the bed, and sleep the night away. Even though my heart and brain aren't that far apart, it is still enough for communications to fail.

I reach out more his hand and grabbed it into mine.

He flinched at my touch and looked at me with hurt eyes. "Why are you doing this? What do you want of me?"

What did I want? Why was I holding his hand, touching him? My mind was confusing me and my heart was complicating my life more so.

"Jareth, I d-don't really understand it much, but for some reason I can't just leave you alone. I'm not going to lie, I don't love you and I don't hate you. My heart is confused when it comes to you and these feelings are foreign. All I know is that I just want to be with you, tonight. Tonight is all we have. Tomorrow you will be married and tomorrow I will be gone from here. We may never see each other ever again. I just can't leave not knowing what I feel for you. It will torture me, as much as I know it will torture you."

"Sarah, you do not know what you ask of me."

I squeezed his hand. "I don't care. Are you going to turn me away?"

He glared at me. "You really are naïve. Don't you understand that I still have feelings for you and for you to sit here and say you don't know what you feel for me, so you want to figure it out the night before my wedding to someone else? Do you understand how selfish that is of you? What if you realize you feel nothing for me and leave with a satisfied mind and body? I am going to be tortured regardless of what you want. Why are you the only one allowed closure?" His voice was raw. I could see how much I had hurt him from all my childish words, now and from the past. I unknowingly have been this man's reoccurring executioner and he seemed to be waiting for me to just finish the job.

"Jareth, I know I say hurtful and selfish things. What I have asked of you is too much." I felt ashamed, guilt. I was a woman trying to seduce an engaged man. I was Josh's ex-girlfriend. I felt repulsed with myself for even putting Jareth in that position.

What is coming over me?

I took my hand from his. "I'm sorry. I have disgraced myself thoroughly. You don't deserve that kind of ultimatum."

He grabbed my hand back and I looked at him, my eyes were probably glazing over with unshed tears. Why was I so hurt? Was it by his rejection, my shame, or maybe both? "J-Jareth?" my voice was wary.

"Sarah, don't ever feel bad about yourself on my account. I deserve none of that. I don't deserve you. I have done nothing to protect you and have only caused you harm. My love for you is dangerous and I don't want you to be the brunt of its consequences any longer."

I shook my head at him. "Jareth, tell me how I should feel about you. I just don't understand anything anymore."

His other hand grazed my cheek. "Do you not hate me?"

"No. I don't hate you." That was the truth. He did cause many bad things to happen to me, but he never intended for them, nor did he condone them. He was caring at time and even gentle. He showed consideration towards me and did his best to keep me from harm's way. If he was mortal, he wouldn't have been able to do most the stuff he had done.

"You don't love me, you said so yourself." I nodded. "Then, you tolerate me. That's the best answer I can give you."

No, tolerate was not the right word. I looked deep into his beautiful mismatched eyes. "Jareth, I don't care about the consequences. I'm sorry if this is selfish, but I just want to be with you tonight. Not the Goblin King, the magician, the man who started the Year of Terror. I just want you, Jareth the man. And I will be just me, Sarah. Just tonight, I will ask the impossible of you. I'm not sure why I think this is a good idea, hell I don't even think it is, but my heart is telling me to do this. Will you listen to this selfish request straight from my heart?"

A fight went on behind his eyes. He was struggling to answer me.

"Sarah, if we do this, then that will be the last of it. We won't see each other after tomorrow. If you truly want this, then you must consider the consequences."

"Jareth, I understand everything and I know this is all we will ever have. This night will be the commemoration to this fucked up relationship we have." I paused, unbelieving how fast everything was going, but my hormones were tingling inside of me, wanting to touch this man. "Are you agreeing to this then?"

Jareth was slow in responding. "I will agree to this. Even if I am the most affected by this night, I will once again entertain your selfish desires, Sarah. Just remember the consequences…"

I shook my head at him and leaned towards him. "Fuck the consequences." I quickly dove in for a kiss. Jareth was stunned at first and then began reciprocating my motion. Jareth let out a small growl behind his pressed lips and flipped me onto my back. One hand was holding my face gently and his other hand curved around my hip. This man felt so good against my body.

His tongue teased my lips, entreating to pass them. I complied and his tongue danced with mine as we made the most mind blowing kiss I had ever had.

Somewhere between kissing and more kissing, our clothes had disappeared from us and Jareth was being attentive to my female attributes. He knew exactly where to touch, how to touch, and just how long he should be doing it. I had never felt so alive with any other man. Jareth's body was hard and lean. My hands explored him and he explored me.

After a while of torturous teasing of each other, to the point to where we had to slow down with our affection, Jareth's hot breathing was against my ear. "Sarah…are you ready?"

I looked at him, my eyes wide with passion and my breaths matching his. I couldn't speak, so I nodded.

He smiled at me. He was breathtaking, utterly a magnificent sight to behold.

"I'll be gentle," He whispered.

Then what happened next is something not needed to go into detail. I enjoyed myself, he enjoyed himself, and we continued our entanglement. Somehow, at the end of all this, we were back on the bed. I was curled into the curve of his body. It was like I was made to fit right in this space. His arm was draped over me and I felt safe, for once in my life, I felt utterly safe in this man's arm. No man had ever made me feel the way he did this night, not even Josh.

I looked at Jareth's sleeping face. He had fallen asleep after some goodnight kisses. I could not go to sleep. I just keep gazing at his serene face. His lashes were swept over his cheeks and his lips were red from the night. I wanted to stay in his arms, in this warm position.

I tried to figure out what exactly I felt for Jareth. I know I don't hate him. That was covered long ago. Do I love him? Is that what this feeling is inside of me? Sure, sex was extremely great and I felt something strange for this man, but to go as far as to call it love was a bit of a stretch. Besides, he's getting married today and I will be going back home. I won't ever be able to see his sleeping face, kiss his soft lips, or feel his body against mine. This whole thing is going to turn into some far off dream once I return to my world. Never will I be able to say his name again.

Tears began to slide down my cheeks at these thoughts. I couldn't say I loved him, but I felt something powerful for this man and I didn't want to lose him just yet. I was a selfish girl. A terrible girl. I have been neglecting this man for years and once I decide that I want him, he is out of my reach. A pathetic girl I am. I wouldn't take me if I was him. I have been torturing this man long enough. I need to give him a clean break from me. If he goes on to love me forever, what kind of life will befall him? He needs closure so he can try to love Persephone, try to make things work with her.

It was then, maybe a few moments before Jareth would wake up and leave the room to prepare for the day, that I decided I would tell Jareth I felt nothing for him. I will make sure he believes that I will forget about him when I return home, that he is just going to return to being a teenage dream. He will never know that maybe I could love him and that I will never forget him and the night we shared ourselves with one another. No, he must never find out how I feel. I don't want to hurt him anymore. He deserves much more than me. I want him to live again. In order for all that to happen, I cannot live by his side anymore. I have to go back and leave the Labyrinth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Breaking Inside

I pretended to sleep when Jareth slithered out of the room to prepare for the day. I couldn't face him just yet. Hulla came into the room while I was changing. She was surprised.

"What are ya doin' in his chamber, let alone indecent!" she squawked.

I rolled my eyes and continued dressing into my previous clothing. "Hulla, put a cork in it. I'm not in the mood. You never saw me here. Just forget I was here, alright?"

Hulla squinted at me and then appeared to have realized the situation. "His Majesty and you!? B'fore his weddin' day no less! Have ya no shame miss!"

I walked towards the door but she blocked my way. "Move."

"What does it all mean? Is the weddin' still goin' to happen?"

I gave a big sigh and stared down at the little goblin. She looked sincerely confused and worried. "The wedding is going to happen. I am going to go home and never come back here. Persephone will be your queen. Do you need anything else answered?"

She paused. Without a word, she stepped aside and let me pass. Did she understand what I was doing? What I had promised myself to do? To leave the Labyrinth, the goblins, and Jareth? Maybe she did. Didn't matter regardless.

I went to my room and changed into the dress laid out for me. It was pale blue and draped simply over my frame. I was going to wear this to his wedding.

I could hear commotion from outside and I leaned out my window to find a trail of people heading into the castle. People from Persephone's kingdom, goblins, and creatures of all types were filing in, dressed and groomed finely. Everyone would be sitting with me as we watched Jareth get married. Everything was going without a hitch. Soon I'll be back in my world, a world without all these fantasies. Back to Josh, if he was still there.

A knock came at my door. My heart leapt in my throat. Who was it? Jareth? Oh please, don't let it be him. I think I might burst into tears if I saw him, dressed all proper, fit for a wedding.

"Y-yes?" I called at the door as I sat on the edge of the bed, balling my fists into the bedding.

The door creaked open and I was more confused than satisfied when King Jerral walked into my bedroom. He was draped in fancy clothes and donned his own jeweled crown.

"King Jerral, why are you-"

"Silence my child." He was calm, but his presence was demanding. "I am here for two reasons. One is to apologize for my son's behavior toward you. It's unfortunate how he acted and I wish to compensate you somehow, but I doubt anything of this world is satisfactory, seeing as you will be returning to the aboveground soon." That wasn't true, but I didn't correct him.

"I don't want to talk about Eros. I'm trying to forget he ever existed." Chills went down my body as I spoke his name. I sheepishly looked back at King Jerral. "You said you came here for two reasons. What is the second?"

He leaned against the wall. "I'm going to get straight to the point then. I know what Jareth and you did last night." My eyes widened at this. "I could smell you on him. Just as right now I can smell him on you. The action you two did has a distinct smell and fortunately for Jareth, I was the only one who noticed it. Luckily Persephone is persistent not to see her groom before the wedding. Had she smelled that stench she might have come straight for your throat."

Glad that my throat was still intact, I asked him, my voice edged with apprehension, "Is there I reason you are telling me this?"

His eyes leveled on me. "You are aware of Jareth's behavior whenever it concerns you? He started a bloody war that claimed many of my people. I had to give my daughter's hand in marriage to derail his hostilities. I know he doesn't love her, hell, I don't know how he will manage with that personality of hers. However, he is going to marry her. That was settled before you decided to show up again. You have completely dazzled him once again with your otherworldly ways." He crossed him arms, his voice more serious than before. "Sarah, you don't belong to this world. You shouldn't become attached to anything here, Jareth especially."

I stood up, feeling uneasy with him being the only one on his feet. "You don't need to say anything else. I decided before you walked through that door that I wasn't going to become attached. I am going to sit and watch the wedding and be sent back to my world – without incident. If you have anymore doubts," I walked up to him, my stance fierce," just look into my eyes and see if they lack that determination."

We stood there, staring at each other. He finally broke my gaze and waved me off. "I see my intrusion was not needed. Regardless, if you do decide to renege on that determination, then I will make sure you won't be able to return to this world. Do we have an understanding?"

"Of course."

With that, he nodded and left the room.

My courage collapsed and I went to the bed before my knees buckled. I really was going to go through with this. I don't feel noble doing, nor do I feel like it's what's best for me. It's what is best for Jareth and to have me in his life isn't good. I just hurt him over and over. I hurt people because of my selfishness. Leaving is the only option.

The ballroom was decorated with pristine golds and silvers. The guests were seated in rows, everyone anxious for the ceremony to start. I got many stares and snide remarks. Sitting in the front row didn't help me blend in as much as I had wished. Apparently news spreads fast and I was that one guest that everyone was hoping wouldn't jump up and oppose the wedding. I could feel everyone's nerves, as well as my own. I had two people on either side of me that I didn't know. By the amount of their jewelry they donned and the snide attitudes they carried, I could tell they had to be important to some kingdom.

King Jerral thankfully sat on the bride side with his wife, as they should. Being on the groom's side did have a perk I see. The gap didn't stop King Jerral and his wife from looking at me every other minute or so, probably making sure I hadn't snuck off and stolen Jareth away. People just don't have trust anymore.

Finally, there was a hush amongst the guests and music ensued. Heads turned to see them. Jareth and Persephone glide down the aisle. I didn't. I looked straight forward, afraid – afraid that if I see his face that I will crumble. Afraid I'll start to reminisce about the night before. His hands on me, his lips kissing me, his eyes bearing into my soul. The sound of him whispering at my ear. The thought of what we did made my toes numb and my heart race. I could feel my face heat up. Luckily no one was looking at me.

In the corner of my eye I saw them approaching the front. Bride and groom glided up to the marriage official, a withered man with feathers for hair, garbed in gold robes. I stared at the back of Jareth's head. His golden hair was groomed well. I remembered the way his hair felt between my fingers as we laid entwined under the covers. No…I should stop.

I looked at Persephone. She was in a gown traditional to her kingdom. It was beautiful, but seeing her standing next to Jareth made everything in the room look ugly.

I took a deep breath and readjusted myself in my seat. The official started speaking in different languages and sometimes English. I wasn't sure what he was saying regardless of what speech he used. My mind was trying its best to remain blank. I was trying to reframe from wishing that Jareth would deny the marriage and run towards me, grinning, and scoop me into his arms. We would leave the crowd behind and run through the Labyrinth, hoping that getting lost would make all the bad things go away.

My vision became blurry and I knew my determination was faltering. If I blinked I am sure I won't be able to stop the tears.

My nails bit into my palm as I tried to refocus my pain. Calm down. I need to calm down.

I looked up at the couple. They were holding hands and I could see Persephone's face. It was lit with delight. She will be able to smile at him every morning and ever night. My heart began to crack and all that was needed was one more punch.

It was the exchanging of rings. Jareth turned around to his ring bearer. Our eyes met. Felt like an eternity. His mismatched eyes leveled with mine. My breath escaped from me and at that moment I felt like running up to him and telling him to not marry her. I couldn't move though. My heart wanted it, but my brain somehow functioned long enough to keep me at bay. Jareth took the ring and turned back to Persephone.

The world felt like it was crashing and all I can do is sit and watch, hoping that I might survive the apocalypse.

Then, the most unexpected happened.

"Stop!"

Everyone looked around to see where this voice had come from. For a second I thought I was the one who had blurted out the demand.

A good looking boy with brown hair and bright green eyes rushed up to the front. "Persephone, please don't go through with this!"

Persephone gaped at the boy. "Liam! What are you doing here?"

King Jerral stood up and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "Yes, Liam, what are you doing here?"

Liam looked wide eyed at his King. "Your Majesty, I know you don't approve of it, but Persephone and I love each other. Why are you pushing her into a loveless marriage? I will be able to make her so happy."

"You?" scoffed King Jerral. "You aren't even of any royal standing, nor a title to your name. Love is nothing in our world. The emotion is a luxury we are not allowed. Now, leave before I have you hung for interrupting a royal ceremony." He threw the boy Liam to his knees.

Persephone let out a little squeak and then rushed to Liam's side.

What the fuck was going on?

"Daddy, stop it! Just stop it."

"Now is not the time to start whining my daughter. Get up and go to Jareth's side. I told you that you were not allowed to associate with this brat."

Persephone shook her head vigorously. "Will you just stop thinking about all this marriage business. I did as you asked. I tried to play the loving fiancé, the demanding fiancé, the jealous fiancé. I did all of that so you wouldn't hurt Liam. I promised to marry the cold hearted goblin king in the name of love, shouldn't that mean something to you father!"

King Jerral's eyes lit with fury. "You dare insult your father and royalty? Have I raised you to be such a selfish child? You have ruined your own wedding and undoubtly blacklisted yourself from countless royal functions. Are you proud of yourself?"

"If royalty is all you care about then I will leave it all," she growled. "If my happiness means nothing to you, then why should I care about yours? I love Liam and there's no amount of guilt trips and royal entrapments that will change that. I am tired of sacrificing myself for your approval. Maybe you should try to sacrifice once in a while for my approval."

He backhanded her. "I should cut out your tongue."

"King Jerral, please clam yourself." Jareth glided up to the scene. He was stoic. "If Persephone wishes to end this marriage, then I cannot force her to change her mind."

King Jerral looked a bit embarrassed. "But, King Jareth, what of the treaty we made? My daughter's hand in marriage in exchange for the end of war. Is this going to change the peace?" He glared at Persephone. "If any of our people die, it is on your head."

Jareth held up his hand to silence the belligerent king. "I will not continue the war. I had always planned to end the war, but you so eagerly pressed your daughter on me that I felt obligated to accept." He looked down at Liam and Persephone. "Now I can see why you wanted to marry her off to the first royal available."

"He is nothing more than a gardener. How could I allow such a romance? My people would doubt my leadership."

"Being a father should come first before your duty to your country. Otherwise you will have nothing more than a country that idolizes you, but no one to love you." Jareth looked down at Liam. "You should have come forth a long time ago. Would have saved everyone a lot of trouble." He looked out at the crowd that was silently observing the whole scene. "As everyone can see, the wedding will not finish. Thank you for coming and sorry for the inconvenience. You are welcomed to stay, but you will probably find it much more suitable to return to your own lands. Safe journeys." He turned away from King Jerral and walked in the opposite direction – towards me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat. He walked fast out of the room, me trailing behind him in silence. Is this really happening?

We were in an empty corridor and he spun me around and pushed me against the rough, stone wall. He looked at me, his eyes ferocious. Suddenly his lips were at mine, begging to be kissed. He ran his hand through my hair and cupped my cheek.

"Sarah…"

He pulled back far enough to see my face, but close enough that I could feel his heavy breathing on my flushed cheeks.

"Jareth, what is going on?"

He gave a soft grin. "I'm not getting married."

My body was tense from being so close to him, smelling his scent. "How did this happen? I never would have guessed…"

"I knew about Liam for a while now, but I wasn't sure he was going ot be able to stand up against King Jerral."

I tilted my head. "You knew she was in love with another guy?" He nodded. "And you were going to marry her knowing this?"

"I made a promise, so yes, I was going to marry her, but I was sure Liam was going to come through at the end of things."

I was in disbelief. Jareth knew there was a possibility that he wouldn't have to marry Persephone and he didn't tell me. I was annoyed by this and somewhat relieved. He wasn't going to get married. I should feel happy. He was available. However, there was a sour taste in the back of my throat. Something wasn't right.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

I looked away from him. Trying to figure out why I couldn't smile. "I'm not sure." He tried to pull my face to look at him, but I slapped his hand away. "Don't…don't touch me."

"Pardon?"

I knew then what was wrong. It was so clear and yet painful. I swallowed my resolve and looked up at Jareth. My face lacked emotion and my eyes were stern. "You promised to send me home after the wedding."

He looked confused. "Yes, that is true, but now there is no wedding. After last night I would think you would be happy, that maybe you'd want to stay…"

I was surprised how steady and clear my voice was. "Don't fool yourself. You thought last night meant something? A girl has needs and you just happened to be the best thing I could find. Last night was nothing more than hasty sex." No, it was not. We made love! Damn it, why can't I say all of this? Why am I saying all these hurtful things? "Now, send me home like you promised. I'm sure one of your wedding guests will be able to help and by the way they chatted about me I'm sure they want me gone soon."

"Sarah…" his voice wavered and his eyes looked pained. My heart shattered at that moment, but I couldn't show it. I couldn't cry at how painful it is to tell him all these hurtful things. I want to grab him and tell him that I was kidding, that I want to stay with him.

"Jareth, really now, get over your crush. I don't belong in the world and I think you need a new hobby. Hell, I can't wait to have a nice shower, this place smells dreadful."

He flinched. How much longer can I stand here like I'm not affected by his obvious pain? Pain that I'm inflicting on him purposely.

I hate myself.

"Is this truly how you feel?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to keep his composure.

"Yes."

His stoic face was back and he was stiff. "As you wish. I will give you time to say any goodbyes you may have and to gather your things. I will be in the throne room when you are ready." With that he walked out the room and left me alone in the corridor.

I let out a choked sob and covered my mouth quickly. I couldn't breakdown, not now. I had o wait. If he saw my true emotion he would convince me to stay. I can't stay.

I have hurt him so much already and caused so much pain to this land. My ignorance and selfishness has led to the deaths of my best friends and Jareth was even going to marry a woman he didn't love. I'm from a different world. I have a life outside this castle and he has his life here. We aren't suppose to live side by side. I have to refuse him now or I'll never be able to leave. I'm tied down by my emotions, but my mind is telling me that I must leave. Ignore what the heart is wanting. I'm not good for him. I will only hurt him. I'm sure of it. I've only hurt him ever since I met him. He deserves someone who can always treasure him, someone who will be able to know from the beginning that she can care for him. I'm such a mess right now that I can't even take care of my own emotions. How am I suppose to nurture his feelings if my own are in chaos?

"Why'd ya do that Sarah?" Hulla squealed as she hobbled into the corridor. She had probably been there the whole time.

"Do what?"

"Tell His Majesty all those rude things! Shame on ya! I's can tell yer feelin' for him too! Why would ya want to leave?"

I sighed. "Because I must. Don't you see? I do nothing but hurt him and so I must go back to a place where I won't hurt him anymore. Can't I just do this in peace? Maybe without me he will be able to find a healthy relationship and be able to make this kingdom blossom."

Hulla growled at me. "Yer foolish! Foolish! Do as ya like, but you'sa be sorry. Sorry I says!" She stomped away, her cheeks blown in anger.

I was taken aback from her manner, but brushed it off. I had come so far already that I wasn't about to let her change my mind.

I skipped saying my farewells and nothing here really was mine. Why should I say goodbye to people when saying goodbye only hurts. I can't take any more pain in right now.

I found Jareth sitting at his throne, his face held up by his hand. He stared at me as I walked in.

"Can we get this thing started?" I asked impatiently, afraid that the longer I looked at him might dissolve my strength.

"Of course," he rose from his position and walked towards me. He stalked towards me with an air of anger. He had gotten passed sadness and was now angry. That was good. Angry Jareth I can deal with.

"I guess this will be the last time we see each other. I wish I could say it has been fun."

"Shut up Sarah, for once in your life can you just shut up," he snapped at me. I flinched at his tone. He really was angry and fed up with my sarcastic, snotty behavior. "I have had enough of your comments and would like to see you off soon enough."

"Fine, whatever." I crossed my arms. "So how do we do this?"

"You should know."

I stared at him annoyed. "Does it look like I know? If I did, I would have been home ages ago."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you remember what you did last time to leave this place?"

"Sure, I recited some lines and then poof! Back at home sweet home." Jareth's face from that time flashed through my head. The words I said hurt him and he looked heartbroken. Damn it…

"You have to render my powerless. You seem good at that, so this should be, how would you say it – a piece of cake."

His words stung. I remember saying that phrase long ago to him, back when I was a real nasty brat. If only I was mature enough back then to realize his emotions.

I pushed aside my hurt feelings, he didn't need those. "So I just need to say yadda-yadda-you have no power over me? That's kind of cheesy."

"That's the gist of it. Now I don't have all day, Sarah. Could you please just get this over with."

I wanted to argue more with him, but that was just fooling myself into staying here longer, to spend time with him. "Do I have to go through the whole bit?" He nodded. I sighed. "Better hope I still remember those silly lines." I did remember them though; I knew them by heart still, even better now. I was always obsessed with the childhood fantasy of this place.

"Here goes nothing…" I muttered. "I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen – wait Jareth, this makes no sense? Why would any of this apply to now? I mean, you didn't steal Toby again and I didn't exactly fight my way here, you brought me here."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. These words haunt me and they will make me feel powerless against you. Now, say these words or you won't be able to go home." The determination in his eyes were challenging, as if he was daring me to say the words, pushing to see if I could say them. Was he hoping I wouldn't go through with it?

"If you say so." Where was I? "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." I paused. We stood there, staring into each other's eyes. I had to say it…I had to…

"Sarah?"

"You…you…" Fuck, it isn't a hard line Sarah! Just say it! Jareth looked at me a little weird and then I blurted it out. "You have no power over me!" It sounded like one giant loud word to me, but I said it, rushed or not.

His face was blank as he pulled out a crystal and handed it to me.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"It will take you home. It's a transportation crystal. Just visualize where you want to go and it should take you there." He started to head back to his throne.

"Wait? You could have just given this to me." I held the translucent crystal in my hand.

"You caught on to that did you? I just wanted to make sure you really wanted to leave."

I knew it. He was challenging me. "I'm not even going to get angry with you right now." I don't have the effort to be angry at him. "So I just focus on a place and I show up there?"

"It can go anywhere you've seen with your own eyes. Sometimes other thoughts may intrude into your destination spot, so try to clear your head."

Yeah, like I can clear my head with him in front of me. I clutched at the crystal and closed my eyes. I felt like Dorothy trying to leave Oz. I thought of my parents place and suddenly felt my body become light. I looked up to find Jareth staring at me, his eyes trying their best not to betray his emotions.

"Jareth…" I whispered as I could feel my body to sift. "…goodbye." Then Jareth was gone and everything was black. When I opened my eyes next I was not in the Underground or even at my parents' house. I was in Josh's apartment. Great.

"Poor baby! You ran into the road to save a puppy and got hit by a car! You are so brave Josh!" I heard a woman squeal from the front of the apartment. I was in the bedroom.

I got to my feet, stabled myself, and walked towards the voices.

"Yes, the little girl who owned the puppy gave me a balloon she had gotten from the park. It was really worth it." Josh was lying, I could tell from his voice. What the fuck was going on?

I found him sitting there with some dark haired woman in a miniskirt. She gasped when she saw me and Josh nearly fell off his chair when he turned to see me standing there.

"No need to be so scared of your fiancé, Josh." I looked at Josh good and saw many bruises and cuts all over him. No doubt this is what Jareth had done to him.

"Fiancé? Josh you never said anything about that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "He doesn't understand what a fiancé means. It's ok though, I think we are through anyways. By the way Josh, I'm back from my trip, in case you didn't notice. I can see this 'puppy' affair I heard you talk about was quite an ordeal. Did the puppy happen to be me fighting you off and was the car a strong guy protecting me from your abuse? Hmm…I think so."

The girl looked at me weird and then she put one and on together. She got up and left without saying anything. That was good. No witnesses.

"Sarah…I thought you were gone, for sure. I thought that goblin guy had run off with you and did some bad things to you."

I looked at Josh. He was pitiful. Why had I ever fallen for such a guy? Compared to Jareth he was nothing, hell most the guys in my life are nothing compared to Jareth.

"Josh, get up."

He got to his feet, not sure why I was asking this of him.

"I just want to make sure you understand what I'm feeling right now." With all my might I threw my right fist straight into his nose. I heard a pop and then blood gushed from his nostrils. I knew it was broken from the impact. Josh crumpled to the floor groaning in pain and cursing. His hands were covering his nose as tears spurt from his eyes. "We are through. Don't call me or even appear before me. Next time I might aim for your manhood and I doubt you'll want to miss that. If you talk about Jareth and goblins people will think you are crazy, so I say you just forget we ever knew each other. I know I will easily forget you." I found my keys on a side table and left the apartment, a smile beaming on my face.

I got to my car and sat there though. The adrenalin from kicking Josh's ass was great, but then reality set in. I left Jareth again. This time for good. He was nothing more than a memory. The pain inside my chest felt like someone was trying to shoot a bullet from inside my heart. This wasn't normal pain. I had to have strong feelings for Jareth. I know what I'm feeling and I can't admit it. If I admit it, I will hate myself forever. My head spun and I rested my forehead on my steering wheel. Breath, Sarah, just breathe. This fact, this undeniable feeling, must never be told to anyone.

Hell, what would people say if they knew that I was in love with the Goblin King.

A/N:

So-so-so sorry for the delay on this chapter. May has been busy. I won't delve into how busy and at times tragic! Now, I hope you got a kick out of this chapter. I know some of you want to kick me too! But settle yourselves, there is more to come! I am on summer break now so I should be able to put up the next chapter much sooner than I have been lately. I love feedback on how y'all feel the story is going along. Thanks for sticking through so far. I am gearing up for the end of this story, so be ready for it! Thanks for everyone's support thus far!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Hues of Confusion

I drove to my parents' house. I needed to be surrounded by my family. My body is so numb.

Jareth's face replays over and over in my head. It's as if our hearts were tied by a string and someone yanked both out of our bodies. That someone was me.

No…I must stop thinking about him. I don't deserve to think of him anymore.

I pulled up to the nostalgic home where I grew up.

I spotted that my parents' cars were nowhere to be seen. I checked the time on my car clock. It was 3:30pm. "Fuck." They are still at work. I let out a big sigh. "What now?"

I heard a loud creak and I turned to see a large yellow school bus stop and let children off. I saw Toby trudge off the bus, his backpack lopped on his shoulder. A smile formed on my face. Toby had grown up quite a lot since my last encounter with him. He was a young teenager now and much more adorable when he isn't crying and stealing my teddy bear. But I guess me sending him off with the goblins was good enough revenge. Oh bitter humor.

"Toby!" I shouted as I climbed out of my car and shut the door.

His face lit up and his golden hair bounced as he ran to me.

"Sarah!" He nearly knocked me over with his forceful hug. He had gotten much taller since my last visit. "Where have you been? Mum has gotten a few gray hairs because you haven't answered your cell in over a week!"

Wait, over a week? I was surely gone much longer than that. In fact, it should have been over a month at least. "I was in a place with bad reception. I'll have to apologize to her. She must have been worried. By the way, what's today?"

"It's Friday, silly."

"No, no, the date-date, like number wise."

He looked at me funny. "It's the sixth…of April."

Yup. Wasn't gone for more than two weeks at least. It was March last time I was in this world. I wonder how the time perception between the Underground and here is.

"Let's go inside, I want you to tell me all about how life is going for you." I wrapped my arm around him and we went into the house.

He told me of his grades, his athletics, girls in class, and all the things a child his age should be worrying about. To think that I was a couple years older than him when I went to the Underground for the first time.

"How's the wedding plans going anyways?" Toby asked as he bit into an after school snack.

That's right, I almost forgot about him. I stopped considering us an item long ago. Damn, how was I going to explain this to mom and dad? "Fine." Yes, the best response anyone could give. Fine encompasses anything you wanted it to.

"Say, Toby, do you remember the goblin story I would tell you about when you were little?"

He rolled his eyes. "You mean the one where you would try to scare me by having some goblin freak in tights take me away to his goblin kingdom and eat me for his dinner? Yeah, that was only scary when I was like six. Come on now, can you be more original?"

Age has certainly given this boy quite a smart ass of a tongue. I wonder who it gets it from.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, do you want to hear the true story behind the goblin king?" I felt like I had to tell someone a speck of what I had been through.

"I'm meeting the guys down the cul-de-sac to play some hockey. I'm a bit too old for kiddy stories, don't you think?" He slid off from his spot and ran up stairs to get change for the sport apparently.

I sighed to myself and ran my hands through my hair. "Boys, go figure." I searched my parents' liquor cabinet for something to soothe my nerves. I don't care if the sun is still up; I need something to relax me.

I grabbed a bottle of vodka, a glass, and a juice box of cranberry and trudged to my old room. I felt a blast from the past as I sat on my bed. I am pitiful, truly.

Tears fell, one by one, streaking down my face. I had walked away, I had fucking walked away from the only man I probably will ever love. Yes, love, damn it! Why did I ignore the fact that my heart wanted him? I played a game with myself that I could never love such a man, but I do! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why am I so stupid? How can I make this all go away?

I looked at the bottle of vodka. It whispered a promise of ease. All my pain will be smoothed away if I take a sip.

A knock sounded on my door and I jumped by the sudden noise.

The door opened before I could ask who it was and before I could wipe away my tears.

"Sarah? Toby said you came home, what are you –"my stepmother gasped, "Sarah? What is wrong? Is it Josh? What happened?" She took the vodka from me and sat it on the nightstand.

I wish I could tell her everything. Oh, if only I could tell anyone what I was going through. Yet, it is probably not as much pain as Jareth must be feelings right now. He will survive it though, he is strong. I must survive through it, if I do, then I know he can. He must.

"Josh and I are not getting married any more. He cheated on me." I used this perfectly good excuse. It wasn't a lie, so who cares?

"Oh honey! I'm sorry!" She hugged me and that was when all my walls were torn down. I cried, heavily, into her shoulder. All my pain poured out into the moment. Never can I cry over him again. I vow in this moment that everything I feel for Jareth, all my memories of him and is world, will flow into my tears and dry up into oblivion. Lost and never to be found.

: 1 month later:

I paced, paced like I never had before. Time had never been so slow before. It was like watching a thousand pots of water boil. Damn it, when will it - my alarm that I set went off and I ran into the bathroom in my apartment.

I picked up the little stick, the puny plastic piece of crap that was going to either complicate my life or make it even more complicated.

It was like a magic eight ball, to be honest, and I'm pretty sure it isn't going to tell me to try again later. Yes or no, that is all I need to know.

I looked at the screen on the stick.

Well isn't this lovely.

"Pregnant."

My knees buckled and I slid down my bathroom wall. The stick fell to the ground and I started to breathe heavily.

How did this happen?

I realized that during my stay in the Underground that I hadn't been visited by my monthly checkpoint, and then after a month of being back, I started to get worried. I was hoping it was just from the stress and anxiety I was having lately. My being away from here caused problems at work and then I had to tell everyone I wasn't getting married and then my friends always wanted to pester me with questions about why I am so miserable lately. Really now? Like my plate isn't full enough?

I promised myself that I wouldn't cry over anything Jareth related, and I haven't, but right now, I damn well needed to cry.

Inside me was a tiny being that was growing, a being that Jareth and I created together.

Thoughts of solutions ran through my head. Was I going to be a single mother? Have a shotgun wedding? Abortion was out of the question since I could never kill something that was a part of Jareth. I don't care how complicated my life will be.

Then what of a pregnancy with a child from the Underground? Is it different from a normal human one? Am I going to go through unnatural things? Fuck, wouldn't it be helpful if I had someone from there to help me through this? Do I tell Jareth?

That was the big question.

How can I pop back into his life and say "Hey, I'm pregnant!" Yeah, that's real classy. This is like some bad soap opera.

Seriously, though, do I tell him? How would I exactly tell him? Would he tell me to get rid of it? Would he want to be involved in the child's life?

There was a loud pop from somewhere in my apartment. My heart jumped. I knew that sound. It was the sound Jareth would make sometimes to alert his presence. Was he in my apartment? Does he already know?

I got on my knees and started crawling out of my bathroom, trying to peek and see if Jareth really was there.

I was wrong as soon as I saw who was actually standing there.

"Persephone?" I asked as I got to my feet, rubbing my eyes.

She took my appearance in, ignoring that I obviously had just been crying. "I have a dilemma Sarah."

My eyes were wide. "And why, for the love of cheesecake, are you bothering me about it?"

She clicked her tongue. "Don't get snippy. I only am here to ask a favor of you. Do you think you could help Liam and me find a place to stay in your world? Father is being such a snoot. He has been so cranky ever since the whole wedding debacle that he won't give me an ounce of gold. So, I figured Liam and I should just live up here. You seem fond of it, so I thought I would give it a try."

I sighed. I so don't need this right now. "Persephone, get the fuck out."

"Rude much?"

"I swear I will punch you in the pretty face of yours if you don't leave. After the way you and your brother treated me, why should I help you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't marry Jareth, that should be enough, no?"

"Jareth and I have no connection," or so I thought, "I really don't see how we have an association anymore. Now, I really need you to leave."

"Fine, Liam and I don't want to live in a place with hostile people like you. I have enough of that back home. Regardless, I don't understand why you left the Underground to begin with. Aren't you and Jareth in love or something?"

She was really starting to annoy me. She was such a selfish, spoiled, little twit!

"Jareth and I have nothing between us. I left your world to live my own life. I don't lo – I can't possibly lov-v-v…damn it." I sat on the edge of my bed. Fuck. I am going to have the baby of the man I love and I can't even say anything. I looked at Persephone, who looked perplex by my sudden behavior. Persephone was of the Underground, she must have been around those typed of pregnancy.

"Persephone, how do you people have babies?"

She blushed furiously. "Sarah, surely you know how babies are made!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know about that, but how do women carry their pregnancies in your world? Is it any different from what you know of human pregnancies?"

"Well, there are subtle differences, nothing major. Why, do you know someone back there who is –" she gasped. "Sarah, are you pregnant!?"

Crap, I shouldn't have underestimated her intelligence.

I simply nodded in response to her. She squealed and started jumping around. She was a strange one, I'll give her that.

"How exciting! Does Jareth know? Is it a boy or girl?"

I sighed, taking a deep breath after. "I don't know the gender, I just found out not a mere minute before you gracefully popped into my life again."

"Well you must be excited! I must go tell everyone that there will be an heir to the goblin throne!"

"No!" I shouted standing up. I grabbed her hands in mine. "Persephone, you can't tell anyone that I'm pregnant."

"What, why not? A royal heir is something to be celebrated. Given, it wouldn't be a pure blood royal, but I don't think you have to worry about none of that stuff."

I snapped my fingers at her. "Focus and listen to me! I cut my ties with the underground and I have no intention of telling anyone until I figure out what to do."

She tilted her head. "But you are going to tell Jareth, right? I mean, that is only natural."

I looked off to the side. "I'm not so sure what I'm going to do with how things are with Jareth."

"You have to tell him, Sarah. It would be pretty wrong of you not to. I'm sure he would want to know you have his child inside you." She gasped. "Wait, it is his child right? I mean, oh no, is it Eros's?"

"Hell no! Your brother got close, but not close enough to impregnate me!"

Persephone gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to know, you would have been the fourth girl he's knocked up." Oh dear, thank you Eros wasn't victorious in his pursuit in me. "Sarah, can I ask you why you left Jareth? I mean, there is no point in lying to me, I'm a girl, I can tell when another girl is in love. You love Jareth, why did you run away from him?"

Why? That is something I have asked myself countless times. If I had stayed, would it have been easier, would I be happier? Most likely. Why couldn't I stay and try to make things work? Would it have been so bad to let Jareth and I be happy? I had dissected all my reasoning for leaving and concluded that I have been the scared one. I fear rejection, heart break, and betrayal. Funny thing is I don't think Jareth could ever do any of those to me. In fact, I'm the one who has inflicted all of them on him – twice!

"Persephone, I've hurt that man too many times. I can't possibly have him and feel that I alone can satisfy him. I'm not good enough."

She scowled at me. "You left him because of your stupid insecurities? I'm sure Jareth is hurting ten times more than you and you dare stand here and tell me it's for his own good? Are you even listening to yourself? And now you are pregnant with his child and you don't' think you are going to tell him?" She took a step away from me. "I'm not going to tell anyone of your pathetic state, Sarah, instead I'm going to let you fester alone until you realize what is best for you, Jareth, and your unborn child." And with that, she was gone.

I know what Persephone said was right. I am selfish, yes, I know this. Thank you.

My insecurities are so annoying. I don't know what to do about them. I want to call out to Jareth. I want to talk to him, to tell him everything. Yes, that is what I will do. I can make everything better, I'm sure he'll understand. He has to. I will beg on my knees for him to understand that what I did was my own self defense. I have been so scared of commitment. Yes, I was going to marry Josh, but I knew that was going nowhere fast.

Blood pumped through me as my nerves began to make me shake. Can I face him again? What will I say?

My voice was unsteady and my eyes were closed. "J-Jareth? Jareth? I want to talk to you! Please…Jareth"

No reply.

Again, I called out to him. Over and over again. It seemed like forever that I stood there shouting his name, waiting for him to appear. No response. I shouted till my voice went hoarse. Even when my voice gave out my lips were still mouthing his name.

He was never going to appear. He has kept to his word to never come before me again and I made him promise it. Damn it, why am I such an idiot? I wouldn't take me back if I were him. Why am I even bothering him with my pettiness? He can lead such a better life without an insecure woman and her child. Still, I wanted to see him, even just for a moment. I want to know that he is alright, that he is surviving just fine without me. If he was a mess, I don't know if I could live with myself for torturing him the way I do.

For the next few months I would find myself shouting Jareth's name when I found myself alone. Hoping that maybe he would answer my call just once. He never did though.

My stomach started growing and I had to explain myself to my family and friends. Everyone thought it was Josh's at first, but then I had to bat them off and make up a story of a one night stand. It was a perfect alibi for why I had disappeared for over a week and for why I was so grouchy all the time.

Pregnancy is an odd thing. You know something is inside you, living off you, and yet you can't really believe it is true.

I finally got over the fact that Jareth wasn't going to ever come to this world again. I was going to be a single mother and I found it perfectly fine. If I can't have Jareth, I will have a child that is made from him, a child I will love with all my heart.

I was probably a little over five months into my pregnancy when I felt the need to go visit my mother's grave.

I wish she could see me now. All grown up, about to start my own family.

I stood in front of her grave, flowers in my hand. I had come here so often in my youth. I ran here whenever I got in a fight with father or stepmother. I know that from wherever she is, my mother is going to watch over my child and me.

The fact that my baby's father had been infatuated with my mother is odd enough. Again, a freaky, unfortunate soap opera.

I put down the flowers and found a bench to sit on. My feet were really starting to hurt from walking. Fuck the downsides of pregnancy.

The sky above me was all blue and the sun felt warm against my cheeks. I could hear birds twitter in the distance. This would be so relaxing if I wasn't in a cemetery.

I got to my feet, it was a trial, but I did it. I caressed my stomach. I have decided to keep the gender a secret until birth.

I started heading towards the gates of the cemetery. The birds I had heard earlier rushed from their tree and zoomed close above my head. I gave a small shriek and covered my head with my hands.

I watched them fly off and scowled. "Fucking birds."

I looked back to their tree and nearly fell over. A flawless white owl was perched on a branch of the tree.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Déjà Vu

I stood there, numb to the snowy scene around me. Jareth was here, in my world, and he has to know what I am keeping from him. My heart was beating fast and my enlarged belly was full of movement.

The owl swooped down from the tree and elegantly transformed into the man I'm forbidden to love.

We stood apart from each other, not saying a word. He just stared at me with no emotion in those mismatched eyes of his. I began to tremble in awe and fear of him. Why was he here? What is he planning to do?

"J-Jareth…" I stuttered as I took a step forward.

In response, he stepped towards me, naturally saying my name, "Sarah."

"What are you doing here?" I said, breathless.

"You do not own this place of death. If anything this is more my domain than yours." He looked then down to my stomach. "I see you have been busy sine we have departed."

Without thought my hands wrapped around my belly. What was I protecting it from? Its father? "Jareth, this isn't the time or place for such a discussion."

"When is? Did you ever plan on telling me about this? Is that child inside you even mine?"

I gaped at him. Was he questioning my womanhood? Did he think I opened my legs just for anyone? "How can it not be yours? No man has touched me since what we did together. Notice the 'we' in that! I didn't just go off and get pregnant on my own, you know."

His flawless face didn't falter. "How can I know that to be true since you ran away from me and never even bothered to tell me? How selfish, Sarah. What am I suppose to think?"

My hormones made my anxiety turn to anger. "Like hell I didn't try! I called out to you multiple times! You never responded. I have taken it upon myself to raise this child. I am enough to be a mother AND father to it! You can go back to your little world of fantasy! It has no place here."

He tilted his head. "Did you really expect me to answer your call after the way we parted? You think too much of me," he looked at me belly, "or maybe too little it seems."

A couple of months ago his works would have hurt me. Not now. I have rewired my heart to love only one person – the child in my womb. "Yeah, I was a bitch to you. Get over it. I will be blunt to make your little visit short. I have no intentions to allow you in this child's life. It doesn't need to grow up around goblins or around a kidnapping father. My world is a better environment. I may not have special powers, but my power of love will be far greater than anything you possess." I could feel my feet sink in the snow with each potent thrust of words I spat at him."

He clucked his tongue at me. "I was unaware that you were capable of love, Sarah. I would think the action is foreign to you."

"Sticks and stones, Jareth, but I don't have time for your games anymore." I stepped up to him, looking deep into his eyes. "If I ever possessed any feelings of love for you, you would never know." I side-stepped him and kept walking.

"Sarah!" He called to me. I couldn't look back. If I looked back I knew I would never be able to walk away again. My heart ached; just being in his presence made me weak in the knees. No matter how touch I acted on the outside, I will always be soft on the inside whenever it come to Jareth. I can wrap that softness in a hard casing and throw away the kept, but Jareth always finds a way to unlock that emotion. He prods and pokes at it in ways I wish he wouldn't.

I bit my lip as I trudged out of the cemetery. I must live without Jareth, but I will have some solace in raising a child we both created.

"Sarah!" He called again and I could feel my eyes begin to water. "Sarah, don't make me do something that will hurt you!" I stopped at that. I wish he would hurt me. That way I could feel some resemblance of resolution in this rotten, heavy heart of mine.

Without turning around, for I knew I wouldn't be able to bear seeing his face again, I whispered, knowing full-well he could hear me, "You couldn't hurt me more than I've hurt the both of us."

And that was it. Jareth didn't chase after me, no matter how much that soft part of me wished him to. I knew it was for the best. After all, I would never wish it upon anyone to ever love a woman such as me.

A couple months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Zoey. She had Jareth's golden hair and his peculiar color of eyes. Sometimes the way she looks at me makes it feel like she knows what I have deprived her of. I know Jareth would have made a loving father; there is no doubt about that. Everyone around me accepts that the father of my child was no longer in this world. Of course, to them that meant he was six feet under, but really it's much farther than that. Zoey is my reason for life now. She fills me with happiness that I forgot I was capable of feelings. Yes, the way she looks makes me remember painful memories, but I am beginning to let go of lost emotions and am able to focus solely on raising her in a loving environment. All I have for my child is love, and that is all she will ever need is my love.

Zoey is six month old now. Raising a child alone is certainly tougher than I thought, but the benefits far outweigh the restless nights and dirty diapers.

"Zoey, where did Lancelot go? Is he hiding again?" Really, that stuffed animals seems to cause trouble by disappearing. Zoey was more than attaché to my childhood teddy bear.

Zoey sat in her crib, giggling to herself. She did that a lot.

In the corner of my eye I saw movement. It was Lancelot, floating up near the window ledge. "Zoey!" I snapped as I snatched the bear and dropped it in the crib. "Baby girl, I know you understand me when I say don't use levitation powers. Heavens forbid if scientist found out about you." Of course she can't understand me. She was too young. A mother can always try though.

Lightening struck outside. I jumped and then expected Zoey to cry. She didn't, she never really ever cries. Toby wailed all the time as a child, but Zoey never needlessly sheds a tear unless it was necessary. She has recently started exhibiting certain powers. I knew such things were going to be possible, considering her father was a king of goblins. Luckily, no one has noticed it too much, but she's getting more active by the day and mommy is running out of excuses. Soon I am going to have to figure out a way to make her understand not to use them in public or even in front of the family.

Lightening stuck again and the lights went out. "Fabulous," I muttered as I went to the window. People across the way had lights on still. I sighed. "Zoey, be good. Mommy is going to go check the breaker." Like the she knew what that was. She just smiled at me and started talking in a baby voice, trying to respond at what I had just said. I blew her a kiss as I walked away.

I went into my closet where the break was and flicked some switches until the lights came back on. I grabbed a bottle form the fridge, heated it up a bit in the microwave, and then went back to Zoey. "Ok, is my little girl hungry?" I looked at the crib and Zoey was not in it. "Zoey?" Has she levitated herself out of the crib again? I put the bottle down and started looking under the furniture, in drawers, but to no avail. "Zoey, this isn't funny." Lightening struck again and the apartment was covered in darkness once more. The hair on the back of my neck rose and suddenly my stomach was in knots. The nursery door began swaying back and forth and then violently slammed shut. "Zoey! Stop messing around! Mommy doesn't want to play!" I swung open the nursery door and was blinded by the brightness that greeted me. I was no longer in my apartment. I was back the beginning of the labyrinth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Last Chapter

My heart sunk as I looked at the autumn inspired scene. The tall stone walls loomed over my head, covered in moss and creatures no fairytale could describe. Carnivore fairies swam in the air, whispering in high pitched voices. The humid air soaked into my skin and all I could do was stand dumfound before the magnificent horror of returning to the place in my dreams.

I took notice of a new gardener by the gates of the labyrinth. He was short, wrinkly, and I could smell him from where I stood.

He glared at me, as if I was intruding upon his territory. "Come fer another look-see dear girl?"

I was in no mood for the snide comments or huffy attitude he had. "Take me to the castle. I know you know the way, so don't play games. I'm going to take back my child whether Jareth likes it or not."

The goblin snorted. "What make ye' think I will? Ye' ain't as scary as Lord Jareth."

I rushed over to the little goblin and grabbed him up by his tattered shirt and slammed him into the wall. "You will take me directly to that castle or I will make sure you won't be able to hobble around for a year. Do you understand me?" My voice was twisted into anger. I can't believe what Jareth has done. He has taken yet again an innocent child and is forcing me to play his little game. I am not going to play any games with him today. I am done with petty child games.

The goblin squawked under my grasp. I dropped him and he ran away as fast as his short legs could carry him. "Well, he was no help."

"Jareth!" I yelled out. I really want to yank the blonde right out of his head.

"Nice to see you again…Sarah" his voice whispered along the wind. He was not going to show himself. Was he a coward?

"Don't give me that crap. Return her to me." I could feel my nails biting into the palms of my hands. "Give Zoey back to me."

He chuckled. "I think she rather likes it here."

"I will kill you if you don't return her right this moment."

"Such big words for you, Sarah. You will forgive me if I can't take your threats seriously."

I counted to ten in my head, hoping I could gather my sense about me. "If you force me to go through this Labyrinth once again, you do realize what would happen once I get to the castle."

"I don't have a clue, but isn't that what's so wonderful about the labyrinth? You take one route and hit a dead end, another takes you somewhere else, and one takes you out of the maze. Such is a game of life, full of riddles and confusion. Do have fun on your way here."

With that, the wind was silent and I was left alone once more at the gates of my fate. I scowled up to the sky. Why does he do such things to me?

I pushed open the doors of the gate and took down the same path I had once before. I ran my hands along the side of the wall, waiting for an opening to appear. This time I was going to do everything right. My hand finally met air and my heart leapt with joy. I stepped into the secret alcove in the wall. Left or right, which path should I take? Does it really matter?

"'Ello." A voice squeaked while I was sorting out my options. I looked around until I saw a bluish-green glowworm on a brick across from me. Ironic or destiny?

"Hey, you know the way don't you?" I asked the worm as I bent down toward it.

"Are you Sarah?"

I nodded. "Yes, do you remember me?"

The worm shook its head. "My great-great-grandfather was said to once have met the girl who started the year war and he blamed himself for it endlessly. He had always said he told you the wrong way to the castle and had thought if he had sent you straight to the castle that maybe you would have had more time to fall in love with Lord Jareth. He was a great worm, but he died always regretting his decision to deceive you."

I processed what this worm said and wondered what would have happened had I been able to go straight to the castle and met Jareth. Would I have stayed and loved him or was I still too young to know such a concept? No point in thinking about it now though, I had to save my child.

"You know the way to the castle then? Tell me, please."

"I will tell you, Sarah, only because my family wants to do right by you, a human who the King has fallen for." The worm pointed in the opposite direction its great-great-grandfather had shown me. "That way."

Anticipation warmed my cheeks. "Are you serious? How is this possible?" I peered down the way the worm had directed me. "It seems to go on forever."

"That is the trick of this place –"

"Yes, I know. Nothing is as it seems." My thoughts trailed off into silence for a moment. "If I go straight along this will there be a hidden passage that goes straight to the castle?"

The worm smiled at me. "You will know once it happens."

I was perplexed by the response, but I couldn't push my luck today. "Thank you for your help worm."

The worm just continued to brightly smile at me as I walked down the path it had chosen for me.

I decided running would be the best option. If didn't work in my previous trek through this maze, but since I held some trust in the worm's words, it was bound to work.

My breath was harsh as I ran down the straight path. My legs pumped robotically and all I could do was stare ahead. Suddenly my feet were no long on solid ground. A hole had appeared and I was falling straight through the earth. I screamed as I was suddenly falling fast. I prayed I wasn't going to land in an oubliette or by manhandled by those creepy hands again, or worse, be dumped out into the Bog of Eternal Stench. I held my breath waiting for my fate.

Suddenly I was sliding down a tunnel and at the end of the tunnel was a giant ornate mirror. I screamed and began clutching to the sides hoping to slow down my approach. No way was I going to crash into a fucking mirror.

My attempts failed and my feet suddenly went through the mirror. Oddly the mirror did not break and my whole body ended up sliding through the mirror like a door and I was emptied out into a fountain. It was the perverse fountain that was in the goblin city. My feet were wet, but that didn't bother me. The little worm had told me a short cut, one that I can't quite still comprehend, but it worked nonetheless. I should have tea with that worm one day for thanks.

Goblins in the streets stopped and started at me and my name began to whisper amongst them.

I stepped out of the fountain and glared at them. "What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped at them as I began to walk towards the castle. They shuddered as I walked by. I can't imagine I looked pleasant. I could feel my face screwed in tension. I was so close to my child. "I'm coming Zoey, just wait a bit longer."

The castle doors opened when I started to climb the steps. Jareth knew I was here. He was waiting.

I entered into the throne room. It was a mess since the last time I cleaned it. Jareth sat on the throne, Zoey on his lap.

"What? No scary-ass stair room this time?" I mocked as I walked cautiously towards them.

Jareth gave me a lofty smile. "I did not expect you to find the shortcut."

"Well, surprise." I was a foot away from him. "Give her back to me."

Jareth looked at Zoey. They were a vision together. It was breathtaking.

"She's beautiful, Sarah."

"I know." I reached out to my baby and rubbed her cheek. A tear fell down my cheek and I immediately wiped it away. It had snuck up on me.

"Sarah, why do you deprive her of a father?"

I looked at him, sadness palpable in my eyes. "Please don't do this, Jareth. Don't make her go through all of this. Don't punish her for my actions."

"You should do the same decency for yourself, Sarah." He reached out to cup my face, but I jerked away. "You need to stop punishing yourself. I don't lay blame with you for anything, Sarah. You need to forgive yourself."

I wrapped my arms around me and stared at him. "How can I do that? After all the pain I put you and your kingdom through? How can you forgive me for my treachery, betrayal, and utter selfishness? I can never make up to you what I have done, so at least let me do you right by raising our child. Please, Jareth, all I want is to love something of yours that hasn't already been tainted by my deceit."

Jareth's eyes softened and he stood from his throne, Zoey in one arm. He didn't say anything as he grabbed me with his other arm, holding me close to his chest. "Sarah, don't say such heartbreaking words. I could never hate you, sometimes be very upset with you, but never hate. I still love you, why do you continue to fight this? Can you say you don't love me?"

I stood there, listening to the sound of his heart beat and the baby noises Zoey was bumbling.

"Jareth, don't ask me that. I don't want to answer such a question."

"I won't let you leave here until you answer me, truthfully this time."

Tears rushed to my eyes. I couldn't stop them. My body began to shake and I knew it was useless to fight anymore. When it comes to Jareth, I have no will to fight to any further extent. "J-Jareth…I'm scared."

His voice was velvet and comforting. "What are you afraid of, Sarah?"

I can't believe I'm so weak. A few moments ago I was scaring goblins and now I'm a little lamb captured by the lion once more. Could all my resolve over the last year be gone so quickly? "What happens when I allow myself to love you? What if I betray you again? How could I do that to us and Zoey?"

Jareth held me tighter. "You have no reason to fear such a thing. No matter what you do, I will never let you go. Haven't you learned that by now?"

I looked up at him, my eyes blurred from my tears. "So, is it ok for me to be selfish? Can I love you, Jareth?"

His face changed to an expression I had never seen. "I have only dreamed of hearing such words from you Sarah." He kissed the top of my head. "You know my answer."

My hands were shaking. "Jareth," I wiped my tears so I could see his face clearly. His eyes burned into my soul. "I love you…I always have."

He let out a ragged breath, one that meant he had been holding it in for a while. Tears came to his eyes and it was then I realized how long he had been waiting to hear me say those words. I looked to Zoey who had been patient with us, watching her parents deep in a profession of love. "Jareth, she's so much like you."

He smiled. "I noticed. She's a lot like her mother as well."

"And how is she anything like me?"

He bounced Zoey against his hip. "She's certainly as stubborn and has no patience for goblins. She coerced some chickens to bite some of my goblins rear ends because they were making faces at her. She certainly can take care of herself, even at such a young age."

I took Zoey from him and held her close to me. She was safe. I felt so much relief leave me once I held her. However, the events that just transpired made things more complicated now.

"Jareth, how are we going to do this? Zoey and I have a life up there and you have yours down here."

"I would think that answer is obvious," he knelt down on one knee, "Sarah, marry me. I love you. I want you and Zoey to live here with me. I want to be a family. Please, Sarah, if you wish to be happy, allow me to be the medium that you use to achieve it."

I stared down at him, my heart pounding by his words, words I have longed to hear but never dared to dream for. I have complicated my life endlessly and for what? Pride?

"Jareth, I love you. I always have and will. Your offer troubles me, but it is a trouble I want. I want you. I'm going to stop running, Jareth. I want us to be a family. Zoey deserves it, I deserve it, and you deserve it. I know it will be hard to transition my life from there to here, but I am no longer afraid of such things. With you by my side I know we will be able to do this. Our love will be able to survive."

He stood up and just gave me a smile. "Can I take that as a yes, Sarah?"

I nodded my head. "Yes." He embraced me and Zoey. My heart was dancing with glee. I finally was true to myself.

"Sarah, I love you."

"I love you too, Jareth."

He patted my head and then stepped away. "You do realize what this means, right?"

I looked at him perplexed. "What do you mean?"

He grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "We finally get to sleep in the same bed with no worries of getting caught."

My eyes widened and I let out a laugh. "Very funny Jareth. Just be sure not to say such things in front of Zoey. She's very impressionable."

He laughed alongside with me. "She's going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up. We just have to remember to keep Eros's children away from her. Who knows which one will take after their father."

I chuckled at that. "Jareth, promise me that we will always be happy."

His ungloved hand cupped my cheek. "As long as a certain someone doesn't run off on me again, I will promise it so."

I turned my head and kissed his hand. "I will never run away again. My feet are getting tired."

His lips nuzzled against my ear. "Well, I know how to make your feet and other things feel better."

I bit my lip and looked at him. "We really need to look into getting a babysitter right away."

"Indeed."

"Preferably one that doesn't have a lustful goblin king after her. Who knows what might occur to Zoey if that happens."

He kissed my lips gently. "No worry, the only lustful goblin king down here only has the eyes for two ladies in his life." I gave him a snide look. "Don't fret; it's my lovely fiancé and my lovely daughter. The only ladies I will ever love in this world. Unless, of course we make another daughter."

I laughed. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. I might have to question your fathering skills. After all, you did kidnap our daughter."

"Aw, but only for a little while." His smile melted my heart and all I could do was kiss him back.

"I guess happy endings do happen, even if it's a pain in the ass to get to reach that ending."

Jareth agreed. "At least you didn't have a whole race of goblins setting you up on blind dates. Do you know how many people were trying to wed me off to their daughters? Trust me; go down the road less traveled."

"Well, try chasing levitating crackers in the park while other people are looking at you like a crazy person. Needless to say that was the first and last outing Zoey and I had at my favorite park."

"Sarah, can I ask one thing of you?"

"And what would that be my love?"

He looked mischief. "Can you please wear some dresses? Jeans are nice and all, but dresses just have a lot more access, wouldn't you agree?"

I lightly pushed his shoulder. "Saying such things in front of Zoey?" I gave a coy smile. "No worries, I have two words for you – Victoria's Secret."

He cocked his head. "Who is this Victoria and why would I want to know her secret?"

I couldn't help chuckling to myself. "Soon enough, Jareth, soon enough."

With that, our mismatched family somehow became one. I had learned to let go of my fears and anxieties and to just allow myself to love Jareth. He is the best man I could ever ask for and he has always loved me, even if I was the world's biggest – unpleasant woman – to him. Zoey loves living in the underground and I can take her out whenever I want without worries of people finding out about her powers. Jareth agrees to take me back and forth between worlds to see my family. I just told them I moved to Australia. Eventually I will tell them the truth, but I don't think they are quite ready for it. After all, who would believe that a tragic, fairytale love story that began so long ago would end many years later with a happy ending? Certainly not the narrator of this little story, but alas, life is full of so many wonderful surprises. Sometimes you just have to explore these surprises, because who know, it could be the best thing that has ever happened to you.


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who helped to motivate me to finish this story. I had started this story back in the early years of high school and had left it on the back burner for so long as I finished another story in its stead. I am now in my second year of college, so you can imagine the gap of youth that has happened in the middle. I have always loved the Labyrinth since a young age and always wanted the hidden romance to come to life. Obviously, if anyone was to simply Google the movie, you would find the thousands of fans who wish for the same thing. So, in order to make my fantasy and fantasies of others come true, I wrote this story to spin a tale that could happen if certain events take place. I have read other fanfictions over this movie and have loved every word of them. Hopefully, you who have read this story enjoyed reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing. I apologize as well for the delay with the ending chapters. I just couldn't bring myself to a decision on how to end it. I fancy writing a sequel over Zoey's adventures when she grows up, but that is a story for another day. Sorry for any misspellings, name confusion, or anything else I may have written along the way, but I hope that everyone's cherishment of the Labyrinth will never falter and maybe one day the desire of this pairing may come to life on the big screen once again (but it would have to be made very properly).

Thanks for everything.

N.D.


End file.
